Le RMS Titanic
by Poo-Keii
Summary: Bella a vécu un moment traumatisant dans sa vie. Depuis, elle n'est plus la même, renfermée sur elle-même, elle n'approche plus personne. La présence des Cullens à Forks la sortira-t-elle de son chagrin ? Tous Humains
1. Prologue

**Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle histoire . Sa fait un bon bout de temps que je pense à l'écrire. Alors avant de me lancer dans le prologue, j'ai fait pleins de recherches pour être au plus près de la réelle histoire. Car oui, comme le dit le titre, mon histoire sera basé sur l'histoire du Titanic, je sais que le paquebot à couler en 1912, je reprends l'histoire, et elle se déroulera de nos jours. Toute l'histoire ne se déroulera pas sur le bateau, sa va juste me servir pour le couple Edward-Bella. J'espère vous avoir plutôt éclaircie sur le sujet de cette histoire. Si vous avez des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Le bruit, les cris, les appels au secours, voilà de quoi je suis entourée. J'entends des enfants pleurer, je passe à côtés d'un vieillard, il me supplie de l'aider de le sortir de cet enfer, j'aimerais.

J'aimerais tellement tous les aider, ou que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, Jake me tire vers lui, et m'oblige à avancer. On se fait bousculer de tous les côtés, pour l'instant, c'est chacun pour soit : l'instinct de Survie, trois mots que je comprends enfin. De là où je suis, je peux encore voir les lumières des canots de sauvetage.

On s'éloigne un peu de tous ces cris, des morceaux de bois flotte encore au dessus de l'eau. Jake et moi nous nous approchons de l'un deux, et Jake m'aide à monter dessus.

- Montes Bella, _murmure-t-il, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a autant peur que moi à cet instant._

- Jake, il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux.

Il ne me répondit pas, et se contenta juste de soupirer. Pendant un temps, il y eut un long silence entre nous, seulement interrompus par les bruits tout autours de nous.

- Ils… Ils vont revenir nous chercher Bell's. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont justes en train de s'organiser.

J'acquiesçais lentement, en attendant, j'avais beau regarder, je voyais les lumières s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Vous ne comprenez pas tout ce que je vous raconte n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivé là. Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Toute mon histoire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors ? Court, je sais, mais c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, pour débuter l'histoire. Bientôt le premier chapitre.**


	2. Le départ

" _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_

_Je pars vers de nouveaux pays_

_Où le ciel est tout bleu, _

_Dites que je m'en vais._

_Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie "_

_**(Frères des Ours : Je m'en vais)**_

**Jeudi 2 Avril 2009**** : 10 jours avant le départ : 12 jours avant le naufrage**.

- JAKE ! JAKE ! _hurlais-je à tue-tête lorsque j'eus franchi le seuil de sa maison._

Je fis un rapide coucou de la main à Billy, toujours assis devant sa télé à regarder un match de baseball.

- Il dort n'est ce pas, _demandais-je avec un grand sourire._

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête, sans oublier de me retourner mon sourire. Je me dépêchais d'enlever mes chaussures, et montais quatre à quatre les escaliers. Sa chambre était au fond du couloir, sa porte entrouverte, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait. Je l'imaginais déjà, allongé en travers de son lit, un bras en dehors du lit, l'autre sous la tête, la couverture le recouvrant à peine. Et lorsque je poussai la porte, il était évidemment comme je me l'étais imaginée. Un sourire cruel vint prendre place à mesure que je m'approchais de lui. Sans faire de bruit, je m'installai à ses côtés, imaginant mille et une façons de le réveiller.

- Jake, _murmurais-je amusée, car je savais très bien que sa ne le réveillerait pas, _Jacob ! You hou Jacob ? JACOB BLACK ON SE REVEILLE !!

Comme prévu, il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire sur ses deux pieds.

- Hein ? Quoi ?, _balbutia-t-il en se frottant les yeux, _Oh non Bell's ! Ne me dis pas que tu viens me réveiller pour ses fichus vacances, _reprit-il lorsqu'il vit un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à cacher._

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour Jacob ! Je vais très bien merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Swan ?

- On a des courses à faire « Black ».

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? De la crème solaire ? C'est des trucs de nana ça Bell's !

- Oh arrête de faire ton macho Jake ! « C'est des trucs de nana ça Bell's », tu traines trop avec mon père, tu le sais ça Jake ?

Il eut un petit rire face à ma remarque, et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ah tu m'as manqué mon ange.

- On s'est vu ce matin Jacob.

- Et alors ?

Jacob et moi. Toute une histoire. Au plus loin que remonte mes souvenirs, on a toujours été ensemble. Avant que mes parents divorcent nous jouions ensembles, et puis, j'étais partie vivre à Phoenix avec ma mère, et lorsque j'avais l'occasion de passer des vacances chez mon père, je passais plus de temps chez Jacob que chez moi. Ensuite, ma mère avait fait en sorte que je vois de moins en moins mon père par conséquent, Jacob et moi nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et puis, il y avait eut une lourde période pour moi, j'avais douze ans, et ma mère était tombée malade, elle était rentrée à l'hôpital un mercredi, le lundi qui suivait, les médecins me demandaient de lui dire au revoir. Ils avaient diagnostiqué un virus venant des pays du Sud, mortel, il n'y avait rien à faire mise à part « faire ses adieux ». Après sa mort, mon regard sur les gens avait changé, c'est à ce moment là que j'avais le plus muri, pendant un temps, peu de personne arrivait à m'approcher, et surtout à me faire sortir une parole. Et lorsque j'avais du retourner vivre à Forks, mon père n'avait pas su comment réagir face à ma détresse, pendant un temps, l'ambiance à la maison n'avait pas été des plus amusantes. Et un jour, Jacob avait débarqué à la maison, et m'avait ouvert les yeux, je me souviens encore de l'engueulade que je m'étais prise ce jour là, et depuis, il ne m'avait plus quitté, et j'avais remonté la pente petit à petit. Bien sur, les gens n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de parler, s'imaginant pleins de choses sur nous deux, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où l'on me demandait si lui et moi formions un couple. Les gens n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment un homme et une femme puisse être aussi proche sans qu'il y ait quelque chose de suspect derrière tout cela. Au début j'en avais été gênée, et puis au fil des années, les remarques me passaient au dessus de la tête. Et puis, le fait que mon père et Billy, s'entendent aussi bien, nous permettait à Jake et moi de se voir souvent.

- Il faudrait vraiment, qu'un jour j'apprenne à te résister Bell's.

- Mais sa te plait trop de passer pour un malheureux Jake. Il faut que l'on passe à la maison, papa à quelque chose à nous dire apparemment.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Je descendis rapidement, et je patientais en parlant avec Billy, c'est drôle comme cet homme me faisait penser à mon père, pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Papa m'avais raconté qu'ils s'étaient connu au lycée, ils étaient restés amis et se voyaient de temps en temps, et puis, Billy avait eut son accident après la mort de sa femme, il avait eut une longue période de rééducation, qui n'avait finalement abouti à rien, et puis, Papa avait été là, plus présent que tous ses autres amis. Il ne l'avait pas laissé tombé, même lorsque celui-ci faisait tout pour rester seul. Et voilà aujourd'hui où ils en étaient.

- J'suis prêt, _s'exclama Jacob en descendant les escaliers, _on y va ?

- J'arrive. Bonne soirée Billy.

- Salut ma belle.

La route entre la Push et la maison fut plutôt courte, et lorsque je vins pour me garer à ma place habituelle, celle-ci était déjà occupée par une Volvo grise.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu recevais des invités.

- C'est parce que je n'étais pas au courant.

En entrant dans la maison, je la trouvais beaucoup plus agitée qu'à l'ordinaire. En passant près de la cuisine, je vis plein de canettes de bière déjà ouvertes. Génial, super soirée en perspective à parler sport.

- Papa, _demandais-je pour la forme, tout en sachant qu'il était dans le salon._

- On est dans le salon Bella.

Moi qui m'attendais à voir une ou deux personnes dans le salon, j'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je vis que toute une famille se tenait dans notre petit salon. Mais le plus impressionnant fut qu'ils étaient tous d'une grande beauté.

- Hum… Bonjour, _dis-je plutôt intimidée de voir autant de personnes dans ma maison._

- Bella, je te présente la famille Cullen. Se sont des amis de longue date, tu les as déjà vu mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu en gardes beaucoup de souvenirs. Ils reviennent s'installer ici.

A vrai dire, je n'avais aucuns souvenirs d'eux, je ne les connaissais que de noms, mon père les nommait souvent lors de certaines de nos conversations, apparemment, mon père avait une très grande estime pour eux et leurs enfants. Ils me regardaient tous, attendant surement que je réponde quelque chose

- Euh… non je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je suis désolée, _m'excusais-je mal à l'aise d'être le centre de toute l'attention, _mais papa parle souvent de vous.

- Oh sa fait tellement longtemps aussi, _commença celui que je devinais comme étant le père de la famille_, laisse moi me présenter, je suis Carliste et voici ma femme Esmé, _tout en me disant cela, il vint me serrer la main, et il me montra ensuite, celle qui était sa femme, celle-ci me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis rapidement, elle aussi était magnifique, un visage en forme de cœur, et des traits qui vous poussent à avoir confiance en elle, avec un simple regard._

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, _commençais-je poliment, _papa m'avait dit que vous aviez des enfants, j'étais restée sur le fait que vous n'en aviez que trois.

Je ne savais pas trop, si ma phrase avait été bien formulé, je ne connaissais pas encore ces personnes, et je ne voulais pas passer pour une mal polie. C'est juste que j'étais étonnée, de voir qu'ils avaient autant d'enfants. Je me souviens encore comment ma mère avait eu du mal à s'occuper de moi toute seule alors cinq enfants, elle aurait surement craqué.

A ma plus grande joie, au lieu de paraître vexée, Carliste et Esmé eurent un rire, vite suivi par leurs enfants.

- Laisse nous t'expliquer Bella, voici Emmett notre fils, _tout en me disant cela, ils me désignèrent un grand brun costaud, qui me fit un petit coucou de la main auquel je répondis, _et voici sa petite amie Rosalie, _j'eus le souffle coupé lorsque je vis la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, je devais vraiment faire misérable à côté d'eux, _ensuite vient Alice et son copain Jasper, _la petite puce électrique me fit un grand geste de la main tandis que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés me fit un signe poli de la tête, _et vient en dernier notre Edward, le seul de la famille qui a réussit à rester sage jusqu'ici.

- Sa c'est ce que tu crois maman, _s'indigna celui qui m'avait été présenté comme étant Emmett._

Mais moi je n'écoutais plus, trop absorbée par le paysage qui m'était offert, Edward était incontestablement le plus beau de toute la famille réunit, celui-ci avait vite détourné les yeux lorsque sa mère avait fait les présentations. C'est clair que je ne devais pas être la première fille à qui il faisait autant d'effet. Et de surcroit, je ne devais pas être le style de fille avec qui il sortait. J'essayais de reprendre rapidement contenance, et j'espérais du fond du cœur que mon court blocage était passé inaperçu, peine perdue vu le sourire amusé que me lança Jacob.

- Hum… Laissez-moi vous présenter Jacob, _tout en disant cela, je pris ce dernier par la main afin de le rapprocher de moi._

- Enchanté, _poursuivit-il lorsque j'eus finit de faire les présentations, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, il était évident qu'il faisait du charme à la femme de Carliste, et d'après la tête de celle-ci, elle paraissait émerveillée._

- Waouh, _s'exclama rapidement Emmett, _moi qui pensais que Charlie était plus un père du genre protecteur laissant personne approché sa petite fille, je suis étonné de voir qu'il laisse son petit ami rentrer dans la maison. Faites attention Charlie, le jour où ils passeront plus de temps là haut dans leur chambre qu'avec vous, il faudra vous poser des questions.

- EMMETT, _s'indignèrent Esmé et Rosalie en même temps tandis que son frère se mit à pouffer._

Quand à moi, j'étais rouge de honte face aux sous entendus qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant, mon père allait s'imaginer pleins de choses lorsque nous allions passer du temps ensemble, Jake et moi.

- Non ! Non ! Jake n'est pas mon petit ami, _bafouillais-je toujours aussi gênée, _c'est juste un très bon ami de la famille.

- Oh excuse-le Bella, _s'exclama Esmé, il était évident que tout le monde avait vu mon embarras, _Emmett aime bien taquiner tout le monde. Quand à toi, _fit-elle en le pointant du doigt, _excuses-toi tout de suite.

- Pardon, _murmura-t-il, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver face à un gosse qui venait de se faire prendre en train de faire une énième bêtise. Jake dût avoir la même que moi puisque je l'entendis pouffer à mes côtés._

Je lui fis un signe de tête signifiant que je ne tenais pas compte de sa remarque, afin de changer de conversation, je me retournais vers mon père_. _

- On fait juste un saut ici, tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, et après on va faire des courses pour le voyage.

- UN VOYAGE, _s'excita la sœur d'Emmett, _où sa ?

- Jusqu'en Angleterre, on y va en bateau.

- Oh sa doit être tellement génial, de prendre le bateau pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre, j'aimerais tellement y aller un jour, voir la capitale, Londres, sa doit être magnifique, tu m'y emmèneras n'est ce pas, _demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Jasper._

- On verra mon ange, si je t'écoutais, on aurait déjà fait trois fois le tour du monde.

- Des courses, _me demanda mon père, ignorant la conversation entre le couple, _quoi comme courses ?

- Des…, _commençais-je mais je fus interrompus par Jacob_

- Crème solaire, _marmonna-t-il._

- Quoi, _s'indigna mon père, _mais c'est un truc de fille sa !

Et voilà ! Quand je disais que Jake fréquentait beaucoup trop souvent mon père. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à déteindre sur lui. Je soupirais, amusée, lorsque j'entendis Jacob partir dans un fou rire. Pour le stopper, je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les chatouilles Swan, _se moqua-t-il gentiment._

- Oh ferme là Black,_ répliquais-je tout aussi amusée_

- Quand est prévu le départ, _s'enquit poliment Rosalie, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler, et je dois dire que sa voix aller très bien avec le reste du corps_

- On doit partir dans dix jours, _répondis-je avec un sourire, _c'est-à-dire le…

- 12 avril, _finit Jake._

- Waouh, _s'exclama Emmett, _on a l'impression d'entendre parler Papa et Maman.

Je ne compris pas vraiment sa remarque, mais vu les rires de sa famille, j'en conclus que sa ne devait pas être bien méchant. L'heure qui suivit, nous la passâmes à parler du voyage, Alice et Rosalie me donnèrent quelques astuces pour gagner de la place avec mes bagages, et vérifièrent si j'avais bien tout prévu. Je m'étonnais moi-même, d'habitude, j'étais plus réservée avec les gens, plus timide serait le mot. Mais là, je me sentais bien, je pouvais parler librement, tout comme sa mère, Alice dégageait un aura maternelle, qui nous donne tout de suite confiance, quand à Rosalie, malgré son apparence, elle avait l'air d'une fille très gentille, toujours prête à aider les autres. Pour l'instant, j'avais pu voir qu'un point commun lié les deux femmes : la mode. Sujet pour elle intarissable, heureusement, que l'on ne se connaissait pas encore assez car sinon, j'étais sûre d'avoir trois nouvelles gardes robes avant mon départ. Afin de parler, nous nous étions écartées du groupe, pour ne pas les déranger, et de temps en temps, je lançais des petits coups d'œil vers Edward, celui-ci paraissait en grande conversation avec son frère, Jasper et Jacob.

- Et sinon, _commença Alice, _tu as un petit ami ici ?

- Euh non, pas vraiment.

- Oh comme c'est dommage, _s'exclama-t-elle avec un air pas du tout désolée._

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que sa ne te désole pas du tout ?

- Oh pour rien… Pour rien…

Alors que j'allais insister, Jacob vint interrompre notre discussion.

- Bell's, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais on devait aller faire des courses au départ.

J'avais passé tellement de temps à bavarder avec Alice et Rosalie, que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte, de l'heure qui tournait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée les filles, _m'excusais-je en me retournant vers elles, _je vais devoir vous laisser. Sa m'a fait plaisir de faire connaissance avec vous.

- A nous aussi, _m'assurèrent-elles, _j'espère te revoir avant ton départ tout de même, _continua Alice._

- Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Vous pourriez même venir diner à la maison avant notre départ. Hein papa, _demandais-je en me retournant vers lui, pour avoir quand même confirmation._

- De quoi ?

- Je proposais qu'ils viennent dîner à la maison avant que notre départ, à Jake et moi.

- Et bien … c'est que … tu as tendance à oublier que je ne sais pas cuisiner, _avoua-t-il gêné._

- Roo, tu sais que j'adore cuisiner, je le ferais avec plaisir.

C'était bien la première fois que j'insistais autant, pour que des gens que je connaissais à peine viennent manger chez nous. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt retissante à l'idée de devoir faire la conversation à des inconnus pendant toute une soirée. Mais étrangement, avec eux, afin surtout avec Alice et Rosalie, je me sentais vraiment à l'aise.

- Alors je ne vois pas de problèmes, _dit-il apparemment soulager, _enfin si vous êtes d'accord Carliste.

Le dit Carliste n'eut le temps de rien répondre avant que le lutin qui lui servait de fille ne lui saute dessus.

- Oh allez dit oui Papa, s'il te plait, _lui fit-elle, en faisant des yeux de chiens battus, _Bella a encore beaucoup de choses à nous raconter à propos de son voyage.

- Et bien, c'est d'accord, à une seule condition c'est que …

- Tu nous laisses apporter le dessert, _finit Esmé avec un large sourire._

Je ris à leur remarque, je comprenais enfin la phrase d'Emmett, prononcé l'heure précédente.

- Si vous voulez, _acquiesçais-je, _samedi soir, 19h30 sa vous convient ?

- C'est parfait, _m'assurèrent-ils._

- Bon alors bonne soirée, _déclarais-je en prenant mes affaires et en m'approchant de Jacob, _sa a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Après de nombreux au revoir, je quittais la maison aux côtés de Jacob, il n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot, et je savais qu'il attendait que l'on soit dans la voiture pour me dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous n'avez pas été très discrets, toi et Edward, _me dit-il lorsque il referma sa portière._

- Comment sa, _demandais-je gênée._

Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, pour ma part du moins, il est vrai que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à le regarder, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est que Jacob me parle de ses agissements à _lui._ Se pourrait-il que … Non, arrêtes de te faire des idées Bella.

- Vous avez passé plus de temps à vous observer, qu'à écouter vos discussions respectives.

Il avait surement dû remarquer la façon dont je l'avais regardé lorsque nous étions arrivés, il devait maintenant me prendre pour une de ses adolescentes remplies d'hormones. Le repas de samedi soir, n'était finalement peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Jake, je m'assurais juste que tu ne disais pas de conneries.

C'était peut-être l'excuse la plus bidon que je n'ai jamais sorti. Et vu le sourire de Jacob, j'en déduisis que lui non plus n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Oui bien sur, et lui, il devait surement vérifier si sa sœur ne se perdait pas dans la maison.

Gênée, je mis le contact, et croisais les doigts pour que la discussion s'arrête ici.

**Samedi 4 avril 2009** **: 8 jours avant le départ : 10 jours avant le naufrage.**

- Oh allez Bell's, arrêtes de bouder, _ricana-t-il._

Je continuais de préparer le diner, sans me soucier de ses jérémiades, depuis que nous avions quitté la maison jeudi soir, il n'avait pas cessé un instant de parler d'Edward. Alors bien sur, mon père en avait eut vent, et depuis, lui et Jake tentait de me faire avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Comment peut-on ressentir quelque chose envers quelqu'un après un simple regard ?

- Si au lieu de parler, tu m'aidais plutôt à mettre la table Jacob.

- Pas avant que tu avoues qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose, on ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois, je n'ai même jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

- HA HA ! Donc tu avoues que tu aimerais bien l'entendre et même plus.

- Je… je n'ai jamais dit sa. Et puis arrêtes un peu avec tout sa et aides moi, je suis en retard.

A mon plus grand bonheur, il ne dit plus un mot, et m'aida - enfin c'est un bien grand mot - à mettre la table. J'avais préparé un repas simple, ne connaissant pas leurs gouts, je préférais faire au plus simple. L'heure approchait, la table avait été mise, le repas serait bientôt prêt, il ne me restait plus qu'à me préparer.

- Jake, je vais me préparer, tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème.

- Hum… hum, _acquiesça-t-il._

Je filais vite à la douche, les secondes passaient et je sentais la nervosité monter. Ce n'est pas comme si ce repas avait un enjeu. N'est-ce-pas ? Je devais à tout prix faire comme si rien n'était, voir même l'ignorer. Avec un peu de chance, je serais placée loin de lui, et je passerais ma soirée à parler avec Alice et Rosalie. Sur ces bonnes hypothèses, je sortie de la douche beaucoup plus détendue. J'enfilais un de mes jeans et un top bleu, ma couleur préférée. Je ne me maquillais pas, je n'étais pas là non plus pour faire un défilé de mode, et puis, je préférais rester naturelle. Je remontais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, Jacob m'avait souvent répété à quel point il aimait lorsque j'avais le visage dégagé. Je regardais rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir.

- Bon ce n'est pas trop mal, _déclarais-je après m'être longuement regardé._

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, _fit une voix derrière moi._

- Jake, _sursautais-je, _tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu es très belle mon ange, _continua-t-il imperturbable._

- Merci Jacob.

Sa n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il soit aussi sérieux avec moi, et à cet instant, j'avais l'impression de revoir le Jacob de 12 ans.

- Allez viens, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte.

- Laisse Bell's, j'y vais, finis de préparer, _me dit Jacob._

Quelques secondes après, le silence habituel de la maison fut remplacé par le bruit des discussions. J'abandonnais quelques instants les fourneaux afin d'aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Bonsoir, _les saluais-je en m'approchant de toute leur famille, Emmett me fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, Jasper était toujours autant réservé, et je me demandais si j'en étais la cause, ou si il était comme sa avec tout le monde, j'évitais de poser mon regard vers ma gauche car je savais que c'était là qu'IL se trouvait. _

- Bonsoir Bella, _me dit Carliste en venant à ma rencontre, _tiens, c'est pour toi, _tout en disant cela, il me présenta un énorme bouquet de fleurs, des freesias, mes préférées, et les préférées de ma mère…_

- Oh monsieur Cullen, il ne fallait pas, merci beaucoup, elles sont magnifiques.

- C'est Edward qui les a choisies, _m'informa Esmé en s'approchant de moi. _

- Comment allez-vous Madame Cullen, _demandais-je en essayant de détourner la conversation._

- Oh Bella, je t'en pris appelle moi Esmé, tu es très jolie, _me complimenta-t-elle._

- Merci, _répondis-je rouge de honte._

- Je t'ai fait deux gâteaux, un au chocolat, l'autre c'est une tarte aux pommes, je ne savais pas tes gouts, alors j'espère que sa ira.

- C'est parfait Esmé, merci beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas vous embêter à en faire deux.

- Sa me fait plaisir Bella, et puis, ton père et toi avait déjà eu la gentillesse de tous nous inviter ce soir, je pouvais au moins faire sa pour toi.

- Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il a du partir tout à l'heure. Excusez-moi deux secondes, je vais voir si tout va bien en cuisine.

J'avais surtout besoin de m'éloigner d'Edward, savoir qu'il était présent dans la même pièce que moi me mettait dans tous mes états. Depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, je ne lui avais pas jeté un seul regard, j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'il portait ce soir.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, _s'exclama Jacob en me suivant dans la cuisine._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _répondis-je un peu trop sèchement._

- Tu ne l'as même pas salué ! Pas un seul regard.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas Jacob Black.

- Je suis là !

La voix de mon père, nous interrompis dans notre dispute. Et c'est avec soulagement, que je quittais la cuisine.

- Bonjour Papa, _lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue, _tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas trop mal, excusez moi d'être en retard, un accident m'a retardé.

- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal Charlie, _répondit Carliste, _mais dites moi avez-vous des nouvelles de ce type qui…

Le temps qu'il finisse leur conversation, je retournais en cuisine. Sa n'arrivait pas souvent que l'on se dispute avec Jacob, et lorsque cela se produisait, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise. J'aimais vraiment Jacob, je l'aimais comme un frère, et j'étais vraiment mal lorsque nous nous disputions, et je me doutais qu'il devait lui aussi se reprocher cette dispute. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule que je sortis de mes pensées, depuis combien de temps étais-je perdue dans mes pensées ? Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

- Bella, _murmura-t-il._

- Jake, _répondis-je en me retournant_

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, et me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrais contre moi en y mettant toute mes forces. J'avais besoin de lui, et il le savait. Je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans lui, il avait prit une place très importante dans ma vie. Il était devenu ma vie. Comme j'étais la sienne. On se complétait l'un et l'autre. Et c'est pour sa que pour l'instant, je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir un petit ami. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer. Comme au ralenti, je posais mes yeux sur cette troisième personne. C'était _lui, _il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois, il portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise grise claire. Il porta sur moi, un regard indifférent, qui, malgré moi, me fit mal.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je cherchais les toilettes.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix, et elle convenait parfaitement avec tout le reste, même si elle me semblait sèche.

- Hum… au fond du couloir… à droite.

- Merci, _marmonna-t-il_

Au moins, si je n'étais pas sur de son animosité envers moi, maintenant, j'étais fixée. Jacob eu l'intelligence de ne faire aucune remarque à propos de cet épisode. Je me dépêchais de servir le repas.

- A table, _déclarais-je en commençant à emmener les assiettes._

- Hey Bell's, _m'intercepta Jacob, _on se place comment ?

- Comme tu veux Jake, laisse-moi juste une place à côté de toi.

Je servais rapidement le repas, et lorsque je vins pour m'asseoir à côtés de Jacob, je vis où il c'était placé, en face de lui se tenait Emmett, toujours avec son petit sourire, et à côté d'Emmett, il y avait Jasper, et bien sur, Jacob m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui, le seul problème : Edward avait prit la place en face de moi. Je lançais un regard noir à Jacob, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

- Alors Bella, raconte nous comment se passera votre voyage, _me demanda Esmé, pendant le repas._

- Et bien, nous partons donc le 12, c'est papa qui va nous emmener au port. De là, on va prendre le bateau, direction l'Angleterre, ensuite je pense qu'on visitera Londres. On verra sur place.

- Et comment vous ai venu l'idée de partir là bas, _s'enquit Carliste._

- Et bien c'est un cadeau de Jacob, _répondis-je en regardant longuement le dit Jacob, qui me répondit par un clin d'œil._

- Waouh, j'aimerais tellement que tu m'offres un voyage en Angleterre un jour, _s'exclama Rosalie en direction de son copain._

- En faite, l'Angleterre n'est que la suite du cadeau, _je repris en voyant leur regard interrogateur,_ Jacob m'a offert une place à bord du Titanic.

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence.

- LE TITANIC, _s'écria Alice encore plus excitée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, _on parle bien du dernier bateau construit, le bateau le plus grand, le plus spacieux, le plus luxueux jamais construit au monde.

- Oui, on parle bien de celui-là, _répondit fièrement Jacob._

- C'est tellement romantique, _s'exclama Alice sans réfléchir à ses paroles, et lorsqu'elle comprit se qu'elle venait de sous-entendre, elle s'empourpra, _enfin non, ce n'est pas romantique, c'est très gentille c'est tout.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, qui j'espère serait convaincant. En faite, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de toutes ces remarques sur notre soi disant couple. Avais-je donc l'air aussi transparent ? Etait-ce si bizarre qu'une fille et un garçon s'entendent si bien ? Etait-ce si bizarre d'avoir besoin de lui pour continuer à avancer ?

- Excusez-moi, _fis-je rapidement, en faisant bruyamment glisser ma chaise et en sortant du salon._

Bravo Bella, maintenant tu vas passer pour une petite fille qui fait des caprices pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je posais mes deux mains sur l'évier de la cuisine, et baissais la tête. Je n'avais plus jamais pleuré depuis le décès de ma mère, et étrangement, aujourd'hui, je sentais une boule dans la gorge. Je poussais un long soupir pour me donner du courage.

- Excuse Alice, elle a tendance à exagérer lorsqu'elle parle.

Cette voix.

La dernière que j'aurais voulu entendre à ce moment là. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille ?

- C'est vraiment si bizarre de voir un homme et une femme si proche sans qu'il n'y ait rien de louche derrière sa ?

C'était la première fois que j'osais poser cette question, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais voulu le hurler aux personnes qui faisaient des allusions sur nous. Et surtout, c'était la première que j'avais une vraie conversation avec Edward.

- La plupart des gens ont l'esprit étroit, _répondit-il simplement avec un petit sourire accrochait aux lèvres, étrangement, il n'y avait aucune haine ou indifférence dans sa voix._

- Et puis, _continua-t-il, _ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que Jacob ait été là à certains moments de ta vie. Ce qui fait que sa vous a beaucoup rapproché.

- Comment… comment sais-tu que…

- Pas besoin d'être médium pour voir qu'il c'est passé certaines choses dans ta vie Bella.

Bella. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom, et étrangement cela me procura des frissons de plaisir.

- Euh… oui… on devrait retourner à table, _balbutiais-je, alors que je passais devant lui pour retourner dans le salon, il me retint en me prenant la main._

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai paru désobligeant. Ce n'était pas le but.

- Hum… non… non…

- Allez viens, _continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je ne trouvais pas mes mots._

Comment cet homme pouvait passer du désagréable à la gentillesse incarnée ? Réponse que je n'aurais surement jamais, puisque nous retournions à table. En rentrant dans le salon, il y eut un long silence gêné.

- Ecoutes Bella, _commença Alice_

- T'inquiètes pas Alice, ce n'est rien, _la coupais-je gentiment._

- Alors dit moi Bella, _commença Emmett afin de changer de conversation, _tu fais quoi comme sport ?

- Hum… et bien je n'en fait pas, sauf en cours bien sur.

- Pourquoi, _s'exclama-t-il_

- Bella est la femme la plus maladroite que je connaisse, _rit Jacob_. Elle est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre même sur une surface plane et sans aucuns obstacles, alors pour elle, faire du sport, sa donne quelque chose genre Hiroshima.

Le reste de la soirée, tout le monde la passa à discuter de mes nombreuses chutes. Alors bien sur, il y eut beaucoup de fou rire. Je m'étonnais moi-même de la façon dont j'agissais, j'étais détendue, et je parlais avec eux, comme je parlais avec Jacob ou mon père. Je n'avais aucune retenue, et c'est avec plaisir que je les écoutais parler, depuis notre « discussion » dans la cuisine, je remarquai qu'Edward participait beaucoup plus aux conversations, et osait même me parler. A chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à moi, il n'enlevait pas son petit sourire en coin, qui me faisait battre mon cœur la chamade. Depuis jeudi soir, qu'est ce qui avait pu changer pour qu'il ait autant changé de comportement ? Pas que sa me déplaise, bien au contraire.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, _nous remercièrent Esmé et Carliste lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, _sa a été un réel plaisir de la passer avec vous. Bella,_ commença Esmé en me prenant les mains, _tu as un vrai don au niveau de la cuisine, c'était vraiment excellent, lorsque tu reviendras de ton voyage passe quand tu veux à la maison. Je suis sur que mes enfants seront ravis de te voir.

- Merci Esmé, _répondis-je vraiment heureuse d'être proche d'elle alors que nous ne nous étions rencontrés quelques jours avant, _je suis vraiment heureuse de vous connaître.

- Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons avant votre départ. Alors je te souhaite un excellent séjour là-bas, _me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Comme le ferait une mère à son enfant._

- Merci Esmé.

A tour de rôle, le reste de la famille vint m'embrasser, et c'est Edward qui vint en dernier. Comme le dit le dicton : le meilleur pour la fin. J'eus l'impression de le voir s'approcher de moi comme au ralenti, ses yeux me criaient quelque chose que j'étais incapable de saisir. Il se pencha vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Etais-ce moi ou il restait plus longtemps que sur la normale ?

- Bonne nuit Bella, _susurra-t-il tout contre mon oreille._

Mon cœur eut un raté, à quoi jouait-il ?

- Hum… Oui… Bonne nuit, _balbutiais-je complètement retournée par cet épisode._

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je me dépêchais de retourner dans la cuisine finir la vaisselle, je sentais les regards de mon père et Jacob sur moi, et je me doutais que dans peu de temps j'allais subir un interrogatoire. Sans surprise, ce fut Jacob qui attaqua. Lui qui d'habitude faisait tout pour ne pas être de corvée de vaisselle, il n'eut aucun mal à prendre le torchon et se mettre à essuyer.

- Ne commence pas Jacob, _décidais-je d'attaquer._

- Je n'ai encore rien dit Bell's, _ria-t-il, _mais puisque tu tiens tant à en parler, il me semble avoir vu un semblant de rapprochement entre vous deux.

- Il n'y a aucun rapprochement Jake, sa famille a surement du lui faire des remarques sur son comportement. C'est tout.

Mon cœur se serra, je n'avais pas encore pensé à cette solution, et pourtant, c'est celle qui me paraissait la plus censée.

- Oui bien sur. Pourtant il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à te rejoindre dans la cuisine lorsque tu as quitté la table, pendant le dîner.

- Il c'est peut-être senti obligé de venir s'excuser pour sa sœur, _tentais-je de le convaincre._

- Quand arrêteras-tu de te voiler la face ? Ce mec craque pour toi, sa crève les yeux. Même Charlie a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Jacob, je ne le connais que depuis deux jours ! Cesse donc de te faire des idées.

- On verra bien Bella … On verra bien …

La discussion fut vite close, et je me doutais qu'il n'insistait pas tant que sa, car il savait que mon père prendrait vite le relais.

- Je trouve cette famille vraiment gentille, _commença Charlie lorsque Jacob décida de partir._

- Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont adorables.

- Leurs enfants sont vraiment bien éduqués, je peux être sur qu'ils ne me poseront pas de problème ici. Surtout leur fils, Edward, c'est un bon p'tit gars.

- Papa s'il te plait, _le suppliais-je, pourquoi tout le monde se sentait obligé de s'occuper de ma vie privée, surtout mon père, c'était assez gênant, _Jacob me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche.

- Oh allez Bella, je vois bien qu'il te plait le p'tit.

J'avais envie de lui crier que oui, il me plaisait, que oui il m'attirait, et que surtout, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'embrasse sur une autre partie de mon visage que sur ma joue. Mais sa, je le gardais pour moi et me contentais de pousser un long soupir.

- Bonne nuit Papa, _répliquais-je en priant pour que cette fichue conversation prenne fin._

- Il faudra bien qu'on finisse de discuter de tout cela, _cria-t-il tandis que je montais les escaliers_

- C'est sa, _marmonnais-je me fichant bien qu'il puisse m'entendre._

Je me dépêchais de me mettre en pyjama, essayant de passer le moins de temps possible en dehors de ma chambre afin de ne plus être confrontée à mon père jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que je remonte les couvertures sur moi, je fus incapable d'enlever mon petit sourire. Edward Cullen m'avait adressé la parole, et surtout, il m'avait embrassé. Sur la joue certes, mais quand même… Je m'endormis, heureuse et impatiente de pouvoir le revoir. Chose qui allait arriver plus vite que prévu.

**Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.**

**Dimanche 5 avril**** 2009 : 7 jours avant le départ : 9 jours avant le naufrage**

Je fus dans le brouillard toute la matinée, je n'arrivais pas à mettre des images sur les rêves que j'avais fait cette nuit. Je ne savais qu'une seule chose, c'était de qui j'avais rêvé. _LUI. _Mon père dut voir que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler des mes supposés relation avec lui, car il eut la gentillesse d'éviter le sujet. A mon plus grand bonheur évidemment.

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et j'avais bien du mal à faire le tri. La première étant : Pourquoi pensais-je tout le temps à lui ? Enfin le cou de foudre comme disait Jacob, sa n'existe que dans les films. Et pourtant, depuis jeudi, il n'avait cessé de hanter mes pensées. Et je savais qu'avec le geste qu'il avait eut hier soir, sa n'allait surement pas s'arranger.

Jake allait me tuer. Il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je n'étais toujours pas prête.

- BELLA, _hurla une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée._

Tiens quand on parle du loup.

- J'suis en haut

J'enfilais rapidement mon top, et recoiffait le plus rapidement mes cheveux, sa ne fit que les emmêlés encore plus.

- Waouh ! La grande Bella Swan est en retard ! Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle en oublie son rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami ?

- C'est sa moque toi.

J'avais beau vouloir paraître décontractée, ma voix monta dans les aigus à sa dernière phrase. A force, il allait se douter de quelque chose. Et là, s'en était finie de ma tranquillité.

Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement prête.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, _dis-je enfin en passant devant lui._

Etonnamment, il ne passa pas devant pas comme il le faisait à chaque qu'il voulait m'embêter. En faite, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de me regarder.

- Qu'y a-t-il, _demandais-je au bout de quelques instants._

- Il faut que l'on parle vient,_ toute en me disant cela, il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit._

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il utilisait ce ton. Et je me dépêchais, d'obéir à sa requête.

- Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête, _commença-t-il._

- Quels choses, _demandais-je soupçonneuse._

- Edward…

Nous y voilà…

- Jacob, s'il te plait, _le coupais-je_

- Non Bella, cette fois c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je t'ai souvent embêté à propos des mecs, et jamais tu n'as réagit de cette manière, d'habitude, tu te moques toi aussi, alors que là, tu t'énerves à la moindre phrase que je dis. Alors peut-être qu'il t'attire, peut-être pas, tu me l'avoueras quand tu seras prête. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout cela. Quelque chose qui m'échappe… Alors je t'en supplie Bella, dit moi, ne garde pas tout pour toi.

Je le regardais, étonnée, cette question devait tourner depuis un moment dans sa tête pour qu'il décide de m'en parler aussi subitement.

- Bella ! Parle-moi, _reprit-il lorsqu'il vit que je n'ouvrais toujours pas la bouche._

- Il n'y a rien à dire Jacob. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Tu as peur c'est sa.

- J'ai juste peur de souffrir, _avouais-je dans un souffle, _peur de devoir tout recommencer à zéro, de devoir tout reprendre.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, puisqu'il me regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- C'est pour sa que tu n'as jamais accepté qu'un autre homme que moi t'approche, _souffla-t-il enfin_

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres hommes que toi dans ma vie, _assurais-je._

- Bella écoutes moi, écoutes moi bien. J'ai été présent dans des moments de ta vie, des moments que personnes ne devraient vivre. Je t'ai soutenu et je t'ai relevé, je t'ai vu réussir là où beaucoup auraient baissé les bras, et pourtant regarde toi aujourd'hui, tu es une jeune femme, qui n'a pas encore assez confiance en elle. Mais à moi, tu n'as pas hésité un seul à instant à me donner une confiance sans limite, et j'essaye de te rendre chaque jour la même chose. S'il te plait Bella, ais confiance en toi. Vivre dans le passé ne changera rien, avance, amuse toi, _il s'arrêta quelques instants afin de trouver ses mots. _Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable pour toi, alors je ne me répéterais pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais un jour, tu trouveras un homme à qui tu accorderas à son tour ta totale confiance, et à mon tour, je l'espère, je trouverais une femme. Et on fera notre vie chacun de notre côté, sans jamais oublier ce lien qui nous lie depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je suis un morceau de ta vie Bell's, mais pas TA vie. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mais sois sûre d'une chose, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'en fais le serment.

J'eus le souffle coupé par ses paroles. Je retenais difficilement les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Je n'avais rien à répondre, il le savait. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il me prit brusquement dans ces bras, et je posais ma tête sur son torse. Et **me****s ****larmes roulèrent sur son torse, là où il ne pouvait les voir.**

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant seulement du calme de la maison, et du réconfort de cette étreinte. Mais je sais que ce moment aurait duré plus longtemps si la porte ne s'était pas mise à sonner.

- J'y vais, _dis-je en me détachant à regret de son étreinte._

Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de venir sonner chez nous un dimanche après-midi. J'ouvris plutôt sèchement la porte, et la personne que je vis en face de moi, me cloua sur place. _Il_ était là, sur le pas de ma porte, en train de me regarder avec ces magnifiques yeux verts, et son petit sourire en coin.

- Bonjour, _susurra-t-il enfin._

- Bonjour Edward. Rentres je t'en prie.

- Je ne dérange pas au moins, _demanda-t-il tout de même avant de rentrer._

- Et bien…

- Bien sur que non, Edward, _intervint Jacob, _j'allais justement partir_._

Oh le traitre ! « J'allais justement partir », on avait décidé de passer l'après midi ensemble, et voilà qu'il commençait à établir d'autre plan.

- A tout à l'heure ma belle, _murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, _Edward, à la prochaine.

- Bonne après midi Jacob, _le salua-t-il._

J'étais désormais seule, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

- Alice a apparemment oublié son gilet hier soir.

- J'ai fait le ménage ce matin et je peux t'assurer que si elle a oublié son gilet ce n'est pas ici.

- Oh… Elle l'a surement rangé sans s'en rendre compte alors.

- Peut-être oui.

Géniale Bella, vraiment ! Mais dit quelque chose nom de dieu !

- Bella.

- Edward.

Nous avions parlé en même temps, et nous nous permîmes un sourire, ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

- Sa te dit, qu'on aille boire un verre, _demanda-t-il enfin._

La réponse allait fuser comme l'éclair : NON. Mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, le petit discours que Jacob m'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Je devais apprendre à le connaître, ne pas me refermer…

- Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

Et nous voilà partie à l'aventure, il avait tout nettement refusé que l'on prenne ma voiture, et m'avait galamment ouvert la portière de la voiture. Déjà que j'étais rouge de honte d'être à ses côtés, je suis sûre que désormais, il pouvait même sentir la chaleur sortir de mes joues.

- Alors ? Les bagages sont prêts ?

- Pour ma part oui, c'est Jake qui n'a pas encore commencé.

- Vous êtes vraiment proches tous les deux, _commenta-t-il, et j'avais plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même, et je ne vis pas quoi répondre._

- Excuse moi, _reprit-il, _sa ne me regarde pas.

- Non, c'est juste que… tu es l'une des premières personnes à voir Jacob et moi autrement que comme un couple.

- Je dois t'avouer que la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, c'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'idée. Vous êtes vraiment proches, même Alice et moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi proches, et Dieu sait combien j'aime ma sœur. **Il est si… protecteur envers toi**. C'est normal que tout le monde pense qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous.

- Je l'aime comme une sœur aime son frère, comme s'aiment deux meilleurs amis, et lui comme moi, on ne se voit pas autrement qu'ami. C'est comme si je te disais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Alice et toi.

A cette dernière phrase, il eut une grimace de dégout, qui me fit rire.

- C'est pareil pour Jake et moi. C'est inimaginable. Mais…

- Les gens ne le comprennent pas, _finit-il à ma place_

- Exactement, _affirmais-je._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, et ce n'est que là que je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà arrivé à Port Angeles. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, des millions de questions me trottaient dans la tête, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'en sortir une seule. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, il était impossible qu'un homme comme lui n'ai pas de petite amie. A cette constation, je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Moi qui prenais tous les gestes venant de sa part comme un appel… Il essayait juste d'être courtois.

- Sa ne va pas, _me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais pas à l'aise._

- Si, tout va bien, _répondis-je précipitamment, trop précipitamment. _

A mon plus grand bonheur, nous nous garâmes enfin, et comme à l'allée, il vint rapidement m'ouvrir ma portière. Qu'il fasse cela devant chez moi ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela, mais qu'il recommence lorsque nous étions en public me gênait assez. Je savais que lorsque je reprendrais mes cours, les questions allaient fusées, ainsi que les ragots les plus farfelus. J'essayais de marcher plus rapidement que la normale, et m'asseyais rapidement à notre table. Pendant les premières minutes, je ne dis rien, et c'est finalement lui qui débuta.

- Tu n'avais pas envie de m'accompagner, n'est-ce-pas, _étais-ce moi ou son visage reflétait de la déception ?_

- Non bien sur que non, _me pressais-je de rectifier, il n'avait pas pris mon silence comme il le fallait, _c'est juste que… les gens adorent se mettre des petites potins sous la dent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh, _il semblait enfin avoir comprit, et je me sentis soulagée d'avoir régler ce malentendus, _tient prend les, _reprit-il en me tendant les clés de sa voiture, _va m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Mais… enfin… je...

- File, _m'ordonna-t-il gentiment_

Surprise, je lui obéis, et repartais rapidement vers sa voiture, au fond, j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté cette cafétéria, je ne sentais plus les regards sur moi. Je n'eus pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes avant de le voir apparaître au loin avec une multitude de choses dans les bras. Je m'empressais de ressortir de la voiture pour aller l'aider.

- Mais enfin… tu as l'intention de nourrir tout un régiment, _m'exclamais-je lorsque je vis toute la nourriture qu'il avait acheté._

- Pas loin de sa, oui, _rigola-t-il. _

Je ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase, ce n'est que lorsqu'il reprit la route, que je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la route habituelle. Il ne m'emmenait quand même pas là où je pensais qu'il allait m'emmener ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez moi, Alice est toute excitée à l'idée de te revoir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle t'adore littéralement.

- Ch…chez toi, _m'exclamais-je sans avoir écouté la suite de ses propos, _mais enfin ! Je ne peux pas débarquer chez toi comme sa !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai appelé avant de partir, _répliqua-t-il en rigolant._

- Mais quand même… C'est le weekend, tes parents ont peut-être autres choses à faire que de me recevoir.

- Esmé est toute seule, mon père à été appelé en urgence, bien au contraire, sa lui fait très plaisir que tu viennes à la maison.

- Oh…

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Bella, _m'assura-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je boudais à moitié, _comme je te l'ai dit, toute ma famille t'adore.

Sa n'empêche que j'étais vraiment gênée de débarquer à l'improviste chez eux. Mais en même temps, j'étais impatiente de savoir à quoi ressemblait leur maison. Elle devait surement être éloignée des autres, puisque nous commencions à nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Ce n'est qu'en tournant ma tête vers la droite que je vis une grande et magnifique bâtisse. Il devait au moins il y avoir trois étages.

- C'est… c'est ta maison, _demandais-je sans détourner les yeux de ce que je voyais._

- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

- Mais elle est magnifique, _m'exclamais-je, _elle est… Waouh !

Il eut un rire à ma phrase, je ne devais surement pas être la seule à m'extasier devant se demeure. Lorsqu'il me fit descendre de la voiture, je ne décrochais toujours pas un mot, trop éblouie par ce qui m'entourait. Je ne vis donc pas une personne se diriger droit vers moi, et me sauter dans les bras.

- Bonjour Bella, _s'exclama Alice en sautillant tout autours de moi, _allez viens ne reste pas plantée là.

Je me retournais rapidement vers Edward, pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais il souleva juste ces épaules en riant. Surement dû au comportement de sa sœur.

- MAMAN, _cria justement Alice lorsque j'eus franchis la porte, _Bella est là.

J'entendis un bruit de vaisselle que l'on jette dans l'évier et une chaise que l'on pousse sans délicatesse. Et au même moment, Esmé et Emmett arrivèrent devant moi. La première n'eut le temps de rien dire avant que son fils me soulève du sol pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Belli-Belou, _s'exclama-t-il en riant._

- Belli-Belou ? Tu n'as pas mieux, _demandais-je en rigolant à mon tour_

- C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'idée lorsque je t'ai vu, _s'excusa-t-il._

- Emmett, _s'exclama enfin Esmé, _fait redescendre Bella. Tu vas lui faire peur, et elle ne voudra jamais plus revenir

A ces mots, il eut un regard horrifié, et me relâcha brutalement. Je me serais retrouvée sur les fesses si une main ne m'avait pas retenue au dernier moment.

- Merci, _dis-je en rougissant comme une enfant_

- Jacob nous a dit que tu étais maladroite, mais si en plus Emmett en rajoute une couche, on y arrivera pas, _rigola Edward._

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire qu'embêter Bella les garçons, _s'exclama Esmé, _allez donc mettre tout cela dans la cuisine, _dit-elle en désignant tout ce qu'Edward avait ramené._

- Votre maison est magnifique Esmé.

- Merci Bella, viens, on va te faire visiter avec Alice.

J'eus le droit de faire le tour complet de la maison, en passant du jardin au grenier tout en haut. Jamais de ma vie, sauf dans les films, je n'avais vu pareille maison. La maison n'était pas froide, elle respirait la joie, les meubles étaient tous modernes. Et de nombreux tableaux ornaient déjà les murs. Aucuns cartons ne trainaient, et je me demandais comment ils avaient pu faire pour être aussi rapide niveau rangement.

- Je n'en reviens de la vitesse à laquelle vous avez pu ranger tous vos cartons, _m'exclamais-je lorsque nous revînmes au salon._

- Oh ne te fais pas trop d'idée Bella, _me répondit Esmé, _nous avons acheté cette maison lorsque Alice était encore tout bébé. Lorsque l'on a déménagé, j'ai quand même voulu la garder au cas où nous voudrions revenir nous installer ici. Les enfants n'ont eut qu'à ramener leurs affaires.

- Maman, Bella, _s'exclama une voix venant de la cuisine, _vous venez, ils ne manquent plus que vous.

- Ne les faisons pas attendre, _me murmura Esmé, _s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle Emmett ne rigole pas c'est la nourriture.

Je ris en m'imaginant très bien Emmett avec sa serviette autour du cou, les couverts en l'air, en train d'attendre que la nourriture arrive.

Lorsque nous entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils étaient déjà tous les trois attablés, et ils discutaient tous joyeusement.

- Vous auriez au moins pu attendre Bella pour commencer, _les gronda Esmé lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à manger. La phrase d'Edward lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il comptait nourrir tout un régiment me revint en tête, et j'eus un sourire._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, _intervint Edward, _je lui ai fait une assiette. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Emmett lui en laisse.

Cette après-midi là, je passai un excellent moment avec eux, et je peux dire que je n'avais jamais autant rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob. Ce fut Edward qui eut la charge de me ramener chez moi, et au fond de moi, j'étais triste de devoir le quitter maintenant.

- Bon… Et bien, bonne soirée, _m'exclamais-je en essayant de mettre le plus d'entrain dans ma phrase, _j'ai passé un super après-midi avec vous.

- Oui moi aussi.

Depuis que nous étions partis de chez lui, il semblait ailleurs. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je décidais de ne pas y faire attention. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvris ma portière pour descendre de sa voiture, qu'il me retint par la je remontais jusqu'à ses yeux, je fus éblouis par l'intensité de ceux-ci

- Bella, _s'exclama-t-il, _j'espère vraiment te revoir. Avant que tu ne partes.

- Euh… moi … moi aussi, _balbutiais-je en reprenant mes esprits._

Le trajet de sa voiture jusqu'à la porte de ma maison, me parut durer une éternité, je sentais bien son regard me bruler, et je me faisais violence pour ne pas me retourner. Bien sur, c'est à ce moment là que ma maladresse fit son grand retour, et je faillis tomber plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la porte. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir, et je vis qu'il était toujours en train de me regarder, sauf que cette fois-ci, son sourire en coin avait été remplacé par un grand sourire moqueur. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre que de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans, geste auquel il dut répondre par un éclat de rire, vu sa façon de bouger dans sa voiture. Finalement, il démarra en trombe, et ce n'est que lorsque je ne vis plus ses phares que je me décidais à ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, de me retrouver face à un Jacob hilare. J'allais encore passer une horrible soirée.

- A nous deux Swan, _s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire cruel._

**Dimanche 12 avril**** 2009 : 4 heures avant le départ : 2 jours avant le naufrage.**

- Jacob ! Dépêches toi ! On va finir par être en retard.

- C'est bon ! J'arrive, j'arrive. On se calme l'amoureuse.

L'amoureuse. Voilà le nouveau surnom dont il m'avait affublé depuis que nous avions eut une conversation une semaine plus tôt. Depuis, il m'en servait à tout va. Il arrivait même à mon père de me taquiner en m'appelant ainsi.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles d'un seul membre de la famille Cullen. Encore moins de _Lui. _Et je commençais vraiment à me demander si je ne m'étais pas faite trop d'idées sur Edward. Je chassais vite mes pensées, aujourd'hui, je partais en Angleterre avec Jacob. Et je comptais bien profiter de ces semaines de vacances, et surtout, laisser tous mes problèmes ici.

- Jacob ! Bella ! Va falloir y aller, _nous cria mon père depuis les escaliers._

Mon cœur s'emballa, tellement j'étais impatiente. Jacob me prit le bras, et nous descendîmes rapidement les escaliers. Il devait être autant impatient que moi, car il ne restait plus en place depuis la veille au soir. Le temps que j'enfile mes chaussures, mon père et Jacob se chargèrent des bagages.

- Bell's vient voir deux secondes, _m'appela Jacob._

- Roo Jacob, _râlais-je en sortant, _sa ne peut pas attendre deux…

- Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase, figée sur place. La famille Cullen se tenait au complet devant la voiture de mon père. Mais parmi tout cela, je n'avais d'yeux que pour un seul. Edward. Etait-ce le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant une semaine ou avait-il vraiment autant embellit ?

- Mais… enfin… qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Nous allons devoir partir

Pas que je n'étais pas contente qu'ils soient devant moi, mais je n'allais pas pouvoir rester bavarder très longtemps avec eux.

- On sait, c'est justement pour sa qu'on est là, _rigola Emmett_

- Laisse la tranquille Em', _me défendit Alice, _ton père a très gentiment accepté pour qu'on t'accompagne nous aussi.

- Tu étais au courant n'est ce pas, _demandais-je en me retournant vers Jacob._

- Bien sur, _rigola-t-il, _d'après toi pourquoi est ce que j'étais autant impatient. Je voulais voir la tête que tu tirerais quand tu les verrais aujourd'hui.

- Bon les enfants, on va vraiment finir par être en retard. En voiture tout le monde.

On mit cinq minutes de plus à choisir qui montrerait dans la voiture de qui. Il fut décidé que Carliste et Esmé montreraient avec mon père. Jacob voulu monter avec Emmett et Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi montèrent dans la voiture d'Alice. Au moins, si je voulais me faire remarquer à notre arrivée, c'était réglé. Edward et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'arrière, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper montaient devant.

Intérieurement, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu les revoir avant de partir. Surtout _Lui, _nous nous lancions souvent des coups d'œil, et à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détourner la tête. J'agissais vraiment comme une enfant, mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Son regard sur moi avait changé, ce n'était plus le regard froid et colérique que je connaissais au début, il était devenu chaleureux, et brillant. Peut-être que ces vacances me feraient du bien, à mon retour, tout serait peut-être revenu à la normale.

La route jusqu'au port fut rapide, surtout avec Alice comme conducteur. J'avais passé la plus grande partie du voyage accrochée à la portière. Mon père devait être horrifié de nous voir conduire comme cela.

En arrivant, je fus éblouie par la hauteur du bateau. Comment quelque chose d'aussi gros et long pouvait naviguer sur les eaux sans couler ? Je sautillais presque d'impatience, ce qui fit bien rire Jacob et Emmett.

- Bon allez les jeunes, _nous appela mon père, _il va falloir trouver où déposer vos bagages, et ensuite vous montrerez à bord.

A cette dernière phrase, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais jamais été très forte pour faire mes adieux. Et même si je les reverrais tous à notre retour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste. Nous dûmes faire longtemps la queue afin de faire enregistrer nos bagages. Et je voyais l'heure des adieux se rapprocher de plus en plus.

- Alors, _commença mon père en regardant les papiers que l'on nous avait donné, _vous embarquez au Quai numéro… six ! C'est tout là-bas, regardez, _s'exclama-t-il en nous désignant un panneau où était affiché le numéro 6._

Tout le monde me passa devant, et j'eus du mal à les suivre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devoir leur dire. Edward dû remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il fit marche arrière et vint se placer à mes côtés.

- Sa ne va pas Bella ?

- Si, bien sur que si, c'est juste que… je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire mes adieux, _avouais-je honteuse._

- Oh… le fait qu'on soit en plus tous là, n'arrange rien.

- Non, au contraire, sa me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir avant de partir vraiment, ce n'est pas contre vous. Sa aurait été la même chose s'il n'y avait eu que mon père. Et puis c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsque le bateau partira. Il fait les gros durs, mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop que je m'éloigne de lui.

- On fera attention à lui, ne t'inquiètes pas, _m'assura-t-il, _et puis de toute façon mes parents avaient l'intention de l'inviter souvent à diner pendant que vous ne seriez pas là. Sa lui évitera d'être seul.

- Merci Edward, vraiment. Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de vous, à quel point vous étiez adorable, et je me rends compte que c'est plus que sa. Même Jacob n'arrête pas de parler avec vous.

- Merci Bella. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir.

Parler avec lui me paraissait plus facile, il n'y avait pas à chercher à faire de long dialogue. C'était simple, juste simple. Et j'aimais vraiment sa.

- On y est, _souffla mon père lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre file d'attente, je sentais bien qu'il était triste de devoir laisser partir sa petite fille à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, et je dois avouer que j'étais tout aussi triste que lui._

C'est Jacob qui commença à dire au revoir à tout le monde, et je lui suivis. Je commençais par Emmett et Rose.

- Essaye de ne pas tomber du bateau, _se moqua Emmett en me prenant dans ces bras, _j'en connais un qui serait très triste.

- Ferme-la Emmett, _s'exclama Edward derrière moi._

- Au revoir Rose, _continuais-je sans faire attention à leur dispute, _je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi Bell's_, me répondit-elle en me prenant longuement dans ces bras, _et n'oublis pas de nous envoyer une carte.

- Compte sur moi, _assurais-je en souriant._

Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice et Jasper, celle-ci me recommanda mille et une choses, et surtout elle me demanda d'aller visiter quelques boutiques pour elle. Jasper fut plus réservé, mais me serra quand même brièvement dans ces bras.

- Fais attention à toi, _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

J'hochais brièvement la tête. Plus approchait la fin des adieux, plus je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge. Voilà maintenant que je devenais émotive. Carliste et Esmé vinrent eux aussi, me prendre dans ces bras, et je crus apercevoir des larmes se former dans les yeux de cette dernière. C'est étrange de voir à quel point je m'étais rapprochée de cette femme en un peu plus d'une semaine. En me retournant, je tombais nez à nez avec Edward. Pendant de longues secondes, nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder dans les yeux, et puis enfin, il se rapprocha de moi et me pris lentement dans ces bras. J'aurais pu rester comme sa des heures entières s'il n'y avait pas eu un bateau qui nous attendait, mais au bout de quelques secondes, nous dûmes nous relâcher. Il vint m'embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres, et des millions de papillons virevoltèrent dans mon ventre. Qu'aurais-je donné pour qu'il m'embrasse réellement ?

- On ne se fera pas de grands adieux, je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi, et que tu profites de tes vacances, _me murmura-t-il._

- D'accord, prend soin de toi, toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Cette conversation fut courte, mais elle me suffit pour me redonner du courage et me tourner vers mon père, et aller directement me loger dans ces bras.

- Merci Papa, merci de me laisser partir.

- Tu vas me manquer, _me répondit-il simplement, je sentais que sa voix était plus rauque, et j'évitais de croiser ses yeux, qui, j'en suis sûre, devait être aussi brillant que les miens à cet instant._

- N'oublis pas que je t'ai préparé des plats, ils sont tous dans le…

- Congélateur, je sais, _me coupa-t-il, _ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste que tu t'occupes de toi et seulement de toi.

- Je t'aime Papa.

Il me répondit par un baiser sur mon front. Je ne lui disais pas souvent ses quelques mots, mais je savais qu'à chaque fois sa le bouleversait. En reculant, je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regardait avec un regard attendri.

- Bell's on y va, _me demanda Jacob en me prenant la main_

- On y va, _acquiesçais-je, _au revoir tout le monde.

J'eus encore le droit à une marrée d'embrassade, et lorsque cela fut finit, Jake et moi nous nous éloignâmes vers du bateau. J'étais encore un peu bouleversée par ses adieux, et Jacob le sentit puisqu'il me prit souvent dans ces bras, jusqu'à ce que l'on passe les portes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je n'eus le temps de regarder quoique se soit avant que Jacob me prenne subitement la main.

- On visitera après, viens, _cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le pont extérieur._

Sur notre passage, nous bousculâmes plusieurs personnes qui grognèrent mais nous nous en fichions, nous rigolions bêtement, comme deux écoliers jouant à cache-cache. J'arrivais, à bout de souffle, sur le ponton extérieur, il y avait déjà des centaines de personnes accrochées aux barres et faisant de grands gestes. Jacob m'entraina vers l'endroit où nous avions laissé tout le monde, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils soient encore tous là. Arrivée à la barrière, je me penchais pour les chercher du regard.

- Regarde là-bas, _me fit Jacob en me montrant un point du bout du doigt._

Je plissais les yeux pour regarder l'endroit qu'il me désignait, et en regardant bien, je vis toute la famille Cullen en train de regarder dans notre direction. Je pense que ce fut Alice qui nous vit en premier puisqu'elle se mit à nous faire de grands signes, tout en parlant avec ses parents, bientôt mon père et sa famille commencèrent eux aussi à agiter leur bras. Je levais les bras au dessus de ma tête et les agitais, Jacob adopta les mêmes gestes et jusqu'à notre départ, nous n'arrêtâmes pas un instant de faire coucou. Enfin, je sentis le bateau, s'agiter et je sus que notre voyage démarrait. Une larme coula et ce fut Jacob qui me l'essuya avec son pouce.

- T'inquiètes pas, _m'assura-t-il, _on le reverra ton amoureux !

Je rigolais à cette remarque, il avait toujours les mots pour me faire rire. En me reconcentrant, je vis que seul Edward, ne nous faisait plus de signes, mais malgré tout, il continuait de nous fixer. Au bout d'une minute, leurs images commencèrent à se rétrécirent, et nous sortîmes du port. Lorsqu'enfin le port fut derrière nous, je sentis le moteur du bateau s'accélérer. Le voyage débutait. Le rêve commençait.

Un rêve qui allait vite tourner au cauchemar…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors verdict ? Je sais bien que ce chapitre a mit du temps à venir et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai vraiment essayer de montrer à quel point Jacob et Bella sont proches. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais dans l'ensemble de ce chapitre, il y a des phrases écrites en gras. Pour ceux qui comme moi ont lu et relu les 4 bouquins de Stephenie Meyer, ils auront donc surement remarqués que ce sont des citations lui appartenant. Dans chacun de mes chapitres, j'essayerais d'en mettre quelques unes. Vous pourrez aller voir sur mon profil, j'y ai mit les chansons que j'écoutais pour écrire ces deux premiers chapitres.**

**Je sais bien que ce chapitre n'est pas important, mais il est essentiel pour la suite. Donc voilà, j'ai fait la moitié du boulot, à vous de le finir en me laissant vos avis. **

**Gros bisoux .**

**P.S : j'ai été obligé de changer quelques éléments, je sais bien qu'en réalité, le Titanic part d'Angleterre pour aller vers l'Amérique.**


	3. Retour à la réalité

**Wahou ! Que dire mise à part merci ? Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir. Je sais bien que ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir mais, il a été plutôt difficile à écrire.. Les chansons que j'écoute pendant l'écriture sont toujours sur mon profil donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Sinon, un merci en particulier à Camille, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans toi, tu m'as beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre, et je t'en remercie mille fois, je t'adore littéralement !! Gros bisoux ma belle.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" _Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien_

_Mon cœur ne bat plus sans le rythme du tien_

_Reviens moi, je t'en pris, les souvenirs m'assaillent "_

**(Kenza Farah : Lettre du front)**

**Samedi 18 a****vril 2009.**

Bip … Bip … Bip ... Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip … Bip …

Faites que ça s'arrête, ce bruit incessant résonnait à l'intérieur de mon crâne et devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Jacob devait encore avoir trouvé un jeu pour me mettre de mauvais poil dès le matin. Je battis lentement des paupières, mais la lumière trop intense, et mon mal de tête m'obligèrent à les refermer aussi sec. Hier soir je n'avais pourtant pas bu.

Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Pourquoi mon ventre était-il noué, comme si j'avais peur ? Je sentais que ma bouche était sèche, et ce n'est que lorsque j'essayai de la refermer que je me rendis compte que j'avais quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer à cause de la panique, j'étais incapable de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux, et surtout ce bruit qui ne faisait que s'intensifier à mesure que je paniquais. Je me concentrais pour oublier mon mal de tête et essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, je mis un certain temps à m'habituer à la lumière, mais quand je rouvris les yeux, je fus surprise de me retrouver face à un plafond non pas beige mais blanc. Où étais-je ? Je n'étais plus dans notre chambre, et connaissant Jacob, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me laisser partir avec un inconnu. Je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse, je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas normale.

Il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir, j'en étais sûre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, et des chuchotements arrivèrent à mes oreilles. M'avait-on drogué ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passé autour de moi

Je n'entendais pas distinctement, c'était comme si j'avais des bouchons dans les oreilles. Leurs paroles me paraissaient floues. D'un coup, les voix cessèrent et je sentis plusieurs regards se poser sur moi.

- Oh mon dieu, elle est réveillée, _s'exclama une voix qui me paraissait familière._

Je vis du coin de l'œil une personne s'approcher de moi, et encore une fois, mon cœur s'accéléra, j'avais du mal à la distinguer, et je ne savais pas si ces intentions étaient mauvaises ou non.

- Charlie, reculez, elle panique, _commença une autre voix, _je vais chercher Carlisle.

Charlie ? Que faisait-il sur le bateau ? Que se passait-il pour que même Carlisle soit là ? Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque j'entendis la porte se rouvrir, et des pas se rapprocher de moi.

- Bella, _me demanda Carliste d'une voix douce tout en se penchant vers moi, il avait le regard brillant, comme s'il était inquiet et triste. Là, je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, quelque chose n'était pas normale, _Bella, si tu m'entends, essaye de serrer ma main.

Les sons autours de moi, devenaient de plus en plus nets, et c'est avec soulagement que je remarquais que j'arrivais à bouger ma main. Comme réponse à mon mouvement, j'entendis les soupirs de soulagement venant des personnes m'entourant. Je commençais à comprendre que leur inquiétude était dirigée entièrement vers moi. Mais pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé hier soir ?

- Bella, tu n'as pas à paniquer, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

En sécurité ? Maintenant ? Alors que ces paroles avaient pour but de me calmer, elles ne firent qu'accentuer ma peur. Et cette chose dans ma gorge qui m'empêchait de parler. J'essayais de refermer la bouche, mais encore une fois, en vain

- Ne bouge pas Bella, ce tube est là pour t'aider à respirer, j'ai fait appeler des infirmières, elles vont te le retirer, tu n'en as plus besoin. Il va falloir, que tu restes le plus tranquille possible. Tu risques d'avoir mal, mais sa ne durera pas longtemps.

J'hochais lentement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisie ce qu'il me disait. Quand j'entendis les infirmières arriver, je fermais immédiatement les yeux. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'elles allaient me faire et encore moins les voir s'activer autour de moi. Je sentis qu'elle tirait légèrement sur le tube. Malgré leurs gestes lents et appliqués, j'eus du mal à rester calme. Sentir le tube remonter le long de ma gorge me donnait la nausée. Cette sensation était vraiment désagréable, et je priais pour ne jamais avoir à resubir ce genre d'expérience.

Lorsque le tube fut enlevé, les infirmières me callèrent contre les coussins et me donnèrent immédiatement de l'eau, la sensation de brulure dans ma gorge s'adoucit. Je remarquais plusieurs fois les regards en coin qu'elles me jetaient, et dès qu'elles croisaient le mien, elles détournaient la tête et se reconcentraient sur leurs tâches. Je ne comprenais pas leurs réactions.

Je préférais ne plus y penser, et je regardais la pièce autour de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa d'avantage lorsque je compris où je me trouvais. J'étais à l'hôpital. Avec ma maladresse légendaire, j'avais du passer par-dessus bord. Génial ! Les vacances démarraient bien. Papa ne me laisserait surement plus retourner en vacances seule avec Jacob. En parlant de Jacob, il devait surement s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été là, je n'allais pu avoir le droit de bouger pendant des jours. Personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que les infermières s'en aillent, mais je sentais bien que mon père n'attendait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir s'approcher de moi. Ce n'est quand lançant un regard aux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce que je me rendis compte qu'Edward se tenait aux côtés de mon père.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et pendant une seconde, j'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse, et à l'instar de son père, je pouvais y voir de l'inquiétude. Mais plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, je repris pied à la réalité lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer, signe que les infirmières étaient parties.

J'espérais que quelqu'un allait enfin prendre la parole, car je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, et je n'étais même pas sûr du bon fonctionnement de ma voix.

C'est Carlisle qui s'approcha de moi en premier,il regarda les moniteurs qui se trouvaient à mes côtés, et pendant quelques instants, ses sourcils se froncèrent

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tes fonctions vitales vont bien, il faudra juste que l'on te fasse passer quelques radios pour s'assurer que…

- Papa, _le coupa froidement Edward, _tu parles à Bella là, pas à un de tes fichus patients.

Il paraissait en colère, et je me tassais encore plus sur moi-même. Depuis que je le connaissais, c'était la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver, et je me demandais ce qui avait pu le rendre si agressif. Je pensais que Carlisle allait riposter parce qu'Edward n'avait pas à parler de cette façon à son père, au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête et parut réfléchir.

- C'est vrai, _concéda-t-il au bout d'un moment, _excuses moi Bella. Charlie approchez, _ordonna-t-il gentiment lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier hésitait à venir près de moi._

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et en deux grandes enjambées, il se retrouva près de moi. A ma plus grande surprise, il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Mon ange, j'ai eu tellement peur, _me murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille, _lorsqu'il y a eut ce flash aux informations, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

De quoi parlait-il ? Je ne comprenais pas …

- De… de quoi tu … tu parles, _demandais-je la gorge encore irritée._

- Tu… tu ne te rappelles pas, _balbutia-t-il les yeux grands ouverts._

- Je me rappelle que nous sommes allés manger hier soir, et puis je me réveille ici.

- Mais, _commença mon père vite coupé par Carlisle._

- Bella. Nous sommes le 18 avril, cela va faire quatre jours que tu es ici.

4 jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que j'étais dans ce lit et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Ma première impression avait était la bonne, il s'était bien passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Que… que s'est-il passé, _soufflais-je enfin, peu sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse._

Pendant un moment qui me parut interminable, ils se lancèrent des petits regards, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je ne fus pas la seule à l'entendre, puisque tout le monde se retourna vers la machine à mes côtés d'où provenait le bip régulier.

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi, pris une de mes mains dans les siennes, je voyais qu'il réfléchissait, ne sachant pas comment m'avouer les choses. Je commençais à redouter sa réponse.

- Votre bateau à percuter un iceberg, _m'avoua enfin Edward en pesant ces mots, _il n'a pas résisté à l'impact. Il a finit par…

- Couler, _finis-je à sa place._

Mon souffle se coupa et pendant un instant, j'eus un flash : « BELLA » _cria Jacob__._C'était comme si des images venu d'ailleurs, d'un autre lieu, d'un autre temps défilaient devant moi. Je fermais vivement les yeux, voulant les chasser de mon esprit.

- Jacob, _murmurais-je sans rouvrir les yeux._

Je n'eus que le silence comme réponse. Je devais voir Jacob. J'avais besoin d'être dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout allait bien, qu'il me murmure des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire quand je n'allais pas bien. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de ses bras autours de moi. Je voulais juste qu'il soit là. Mais il n'était pas là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Je voulais le voir maintenant. C'était plus fort que moi, je commençais à paniquer. Ou était-il ?

- Où est Jacob, _répétais-je._

- Bella, _commença Edward._

- NON ! Je veux juste savoir où il est ! DITES-MOI OÙ EST JACOB !

Les larmes coulaient désormais inlassablement sur mes joues, et je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. Je vis Charlie me donner une réponse, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir. Je savais …

J'entendis le bourdonnement des conversations autour de moi, je crus même sentir quelqu'un me toucher, mais je n'y faisais déjà plus attention, **la signification des choses ne comptait plus à ce stade.**

J'avais compris.

Il était mort.

Et j'étais seule.

**Mercredi 22 avril 2009 :**

- On y est, _souffla Charlie en éteignant le contact de la voiture. _

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me dit, et je n'essayais pas non plus de le comprendre. Je sentis bien, qu'il avait posé son regard sur moi, mais je n'en avais que faire. Tout me paraissait désormais sans valeurs.

Depuis que j'avais appris qu'il…

Depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je n'avais plus ouvert la bouche, mon père et mes amis n'avaient plus eu le droit à un seul regard de ma part. Je m'étais enfermée dans mon monde, un monde sans souffrance ni douleur. Un monde où _il _serait encore là. Comme avant… Et étrangement, j'étais bien, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment.

Au début, Charlie, Carlisle et sa famille avaient bien essayé de me faire dire quelque chose, mais rien. A aucuns moments, ils n'avaient eut une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je n'étais plus rien… Juste une enveloppe charnelle attendant que sa vie s'écoule…

Je ne me souvenais toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Et je ne sais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de le savoir. Pourrais-je continuer de « vivre » en sachant tout ce qui s'était passé à bord de ce bateau ? J'en doute …

Lentement, je descendis de la voiture, et montai directement sur le perron. Mon ventre se tordit, et j'eus du mal à retenir ma nausée. Cette maison avait été témoins de tellement de nos merveilleux moments entre _lui _et moi. Nous y avions passés des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à rigoler, se chamailler, parfois nous ne parlions pas profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre… Quelques jours auparavant, _il_ était assis sur ses marches à se moquer de moi et maintenant…

- Carlisle m'a assuré qu'il passerait tous les jours, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème, _tenta Charlie, en vain._

Je lui pris mes affaires des mains, et montais lentement les marches menant à ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte de celle-ci, _son _odeur me percuta de plein fouet, et je dus me retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Comment de si petites choses pouvait m'affecter désormais alors qu'avant elles me paraissaient naturelles. Pendant un court instant, je revins à la réalité, et un sanglot m'échappa.

Non ! Ne pas y penser ! N'y pense pas ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort Bella ! Dès que la douleur faisait son apparition, je me répétais ces phrases tel un mantra. Je devais y croire…

Je repris contenance, et je jetais mes sacs à travers la pièce. J'avais juste besoin de m'allonger, et de dormir. Juste ça…

Mon sommeil, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, fut agité. J'entendais sans cesse des gens hurler autours de moi, à travers ses cris, je crus retenir une voix, _sa _voix. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, pour enfin _le _voir. Je finissais par comprendre que tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais seule. Encore…

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par le bruit de voix au rez-de-chaussée. J'ouvris doucement ma porte, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie et encore moins que l'on m'adresse la parole. En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis Charlie. Elle m'apparaissait cassée, comme si… Comme s'il était en train de pleurer.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire… Elle va tellement mal, j'ai… j'ai l'impression de revoir la Bella qui vient de perdre sa mère… Elle ne le supportera pas…

Je compris qu'il parlait de moi, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer…

- Charlie, _lança la voix de Carlisle, ainsi, c'était à lui que s'adressait mon père, sa famille était-elle, elle aussi dans le salon ?, _il va falloir lui dire, l'enterrement à lieu dans deux jours. Bella doit lui faire ses…

- NON, _criais-je en rentrant précipitamment dans le salon, le tilt venait de se faire dans mon esprit, _VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT.

Ma voix se cassa à la fin de ma phrase, et j'eus du mal à ravaler mes larmes… Apparemment, mon intervention les surprirent tous, puisque aucuns ne prit la parole pendant un moment. J'eus le temps de voir qu'Esmé, Alice et Edward étaient là aussi.

- Bella, _tenta mon père, _s'il te plait chérie… Billy… Billy à besoin de faire son deuil. Et toi aussi.

Je reculais sous le poids de ses paroles. Faire mon deuil ? Mais de qui ? Jacob… Jacob n'était pas mort. Je le savais… c'était impossible… On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps…

- Il a survécu Papa, je le sais. Et même… On… on ne peut pas l'enterrer. Il n'y a pas de corps… Et… non… arrêtes, _sanglotais-je._

Lorsque je levais les yeux, je vis à travers mes larmes que chacun se regardaient… Gênés… C'est Edward qui tenta de s'approcher de moi, il prit doucement une de mes mains.

- On… nous n'avons pas voulu t'en parler avant Bella, _commença-t-il prudemment, _tu… tu étais si mal, ça n'allait faire qu'empirer ton état… Mais… des bateaux, sont retournés sur les lieux il y deux jours, et ils ont tentés de repêcher tous les corps… Jacob a été retrouvé, et… Il est…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la claque partit aussi vite que l'éclair. Elle fut tellement forte, que j'en eue mal à la main. En à peine quelques secondes, sa joue avait prit une teinte rouge.

Le verre qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa des mains sous le coup de la surprise.

- BELLA, _hurla mon père._

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne l'écoutais plus. Trop absorbée par autre chose.

Le verre s'était brisé au contact du sol et tout son contenu se retrouvait sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux, j'étais comme hypnotisée par l'eau qui se rependait sur le sol.

Je sentais que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. J'observais à présent l'eau qui atteignait mes pieds. C'est à ce moment que mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, ma respiration se fit plus saccadée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps réagissait de cette façon. C'était plus fort que moi, je paniquais sans saisir pourquoi. Je regardais toujours l'eau qui maintenant entourait mes pieds.

Cette vision déclencha un flash, c'était la deuxième fois que cela m'arrivais depuis l'accident. Les images défilaient de nouveaux devant mes yeux et je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait. L'espace d'un instant je me trouvais dans un lieu totalement différent. Je regardais toujours mes pieds mais je n'étais plus dans le salon, je me trouvais dans un couloir et il y avait de l'eau, de l'eau partout… Elle me montait presque jusqu'aux genoux et les gens couraient et de bousculaient, c'était la panique…

Puis le trou noir…

…

**Ma première sensation fut celle de mains glacées qui m'effleuraient. Plus de deux. De bras me tenant, d'une paume enserrant ma joue, de doigts caressant mon front, d'autres doigts prenant mon pouls. **Je repris peu à peu conscience, et leurs voix paniquées me parurent plus claires. Malgré la douleur que je ressentais face à ce qu'Edward m'avait annoncé, j'avais envie de les rassurer, de leur dire que j'allais bien. Et que je ne valais pas la peine qu'ils s'inquiètent autant.

- Bella, _chuchota une douce voix tout contre mon oreille._

Avait-il senti que je commençais à reprendre connaissance ou était-ce seulement pour me réveiller ? Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, et que plusieurs têtes étaient penchées au dessus de mon corps.

- Oh… Bella, _souffla mon père de soulagement, _tu nous as fait si peur.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il se retenait de fondre en larmes. N'étais-je donc bonne qu'à faire le malheur des gens m'entourant ? A cet instant, en quelques secondes à peine, je pris une décision. J'allais me relever, j'allais leur montrer que je pouvais me battre, et je souffrirais en silence… Pour leurs biens…

- Que s'est-il passé Bella, _me demanda doucement Carlisle._

- Je… je crois que sa m'a fait trop d'un coup, _mentis-je_

Leur regard compatissant me donna envie de vomir, mais je ne fis rien. Seul Edward, continua de me regarder avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux. Je me forçais à lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, auquel il répondit vaguement., je détournais rapidement, effrayée qu'il ait pu comprendre ce que je cachais. J'étais soulagée, car aucuns d'eux n'avaient remarqué mon malaise. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je mentais. Je n'avais pas perdu connaissance à cause du choc de ses paroles…

J'avais perdu connaissances car je me souvenais. Je me souvenais de tout…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre plutot court, je sais, mais bon, je me rattraperais sur le prochain. **

**Gros bisoux. **

**P.**


	4. Nouveau départ

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais bien qu'il a été long à venir, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé, et donc je n'ai pas pu écrire avant un moment. Mais me revoilà ! Et le prochain chapitre et déjà en cours d'écriture. Donc j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Et merci beaucoup à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir ! **

**P.S : les musiques de ce chapitre sont toujours sur mon profil !**

**A la prochaine !**

**P.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"_

**(Celine Dion: My heart will go on)**

**Jeudi**** 2 ****avril 2009 : POV Edward.**

- Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de faire la tête, _me demanda Alice en rentrant dans ma chambre, _ce n'est pas en tirant cette tête que tu vas te faire des amis ! Et encore moins te trouver une petite amie. Parce que j'espère bien que tu ne comptes pas reprendre une relation avec l'autre cruche !

- Sors d'ici Alice, _grognais-je._

- Oh allez Edward, _me supplia-t-elle en venant s'allonger contre mon torse, _je sais que tu es triste, je sais que pour toi c'est dur de devoir quitter tous tes amis, pour moi aussi c'est dure, et tu le sais, mais ici, on va s'en refaire de nouveaux. S'il te plait Edward, sa ne te ressemble pas ! Depuis que l'on est arrivé, tu n'as presque pas quitté ta chambre ! Amuse-toi, sois toi-même quoi !

Je soupirais longuement pour lui faire quand même comprendre que cette situation ne me plaisait pas. Mes parents avaient décidé de déménager du jour au lendemain, Forks, l'ancienne ville où l'on habitait il y a une dizaine d'années, à peu près habitée par trois mille habitants. Avec comme seule distraction : la pêche.

J'avais bien fait savoir à mes parents que cette décision de revenir habiter ici, ne me plaisait pas. Carlisle voulait retrouver le calme, et si en même temps il pouvait apporter son aide à l'hôpital de Port Angeles, il en était heureux. Le reste de la famille avait plutôt trouvé cette idée bonne.

Je savais qu'Alice avait aussi eut du mal à se faire à l'idée de partir, de devoir laisser toutes ses amies, et je savais qu'elle gardait toute sa tristesse pour elle, je passais mon bras autours de ces épaules, et la serrait contre moi.

- On va allez voir Charlie, _m'annonça Alice, toujours collée contre mon torse_. Il parait qu'il a une fille, Bella, je crois. Papa m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, il y a quelques années maintenant. Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'elle, pourtant… Tu t'en rappelles toi ?

- Hum… j'ai déjà entendu papa et maman en parler, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- Tu nous rejoins en bas, _me demanda-t-elle en se relevant lentement, _je vais me préparer, on devrait partir dans une petite heure.

Elle sortit de ma chambre, et je reposais ma tête contre mon oreiller. Alice avait raison au fond, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement couché sur mon lit à me morfondre. Nous étions ici, désormais, et j'allais devoir me refaire des amis. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si, je ne verrais plus jamais mes amis, je pourrais toujours aller leur rendre visite pendant les vacances, ou à d'autres moments.

Je soufflais un bon coup, et me levais rapidement de mon lit. J'allais devoir passer à autre chose, continuer de vivre. Je fis un tour dans mes affaires, et j'enfilais un simple jean et une chemise noire. Je savais que mes parents adoraient Charlie, je pouvais au moins faire l'effort d'être là pour leurs retrouvailles. Je pris tout mon temps pour atteindre ma porte, et encore plus pour descendre les escaliers. Je me doutais bien que ma mère devait s'inquiéter pour moi, et peut-être même avait-elle commencé à culpabiliser d'avoir prix la décision de revenir ici.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, j'entendis le bruit des conversations. Entendre le rire tonitruant d'Emmett, me fis du bien, et je n'eus aucun mal à rentrer dans le salon avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour maman, _commençais-je en me penchant vers elle pour lui faire__un baiser sur la joue, j'espérais du fond du cœur, que notre discussion serait retardée au maximum, _Alice m'a dit que nous allions voir Charlie ?

- Ou…oui, _souffla-t-elle en me regardant avec des larmes pleins les yeux, _nous allions justement partir, on…, je ne savais pas si tu… enfin, si tu voulais nous accompagner.

Elle avait vraiment l'air soulagée que je sorte enfin de ma chambre, et un élan de culpabilité me traversa, lorsque je compris toute la tristesse que j'avais du lui infliger.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous continuâmes de parler tous ensemble, et je me rendis compte combien être à leur côtés, ou même recevoir les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett, me faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, je retins ma mère par le bras.

- Maman, écoutes… je suis vraiment désolé pour ces derniers jours… J'avais juste besoin de m'y faire… Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal.

- Oh mon ange, _sanglota-t-elle en me prenant dans ces bras, _bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas. Je me doutais bien que vous auriez du mal à vous y faire. J'avais juste peur que tu m'en veuilles.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir maman, _la réconfortais-je, _allez viens, les autres vont nous attendre.

J'étais soulagé d'avoir pu lui parler, ma mère et moi avions toujours été proches, elle savait lorsque quelque chose me tracassait, et inversement, je savais lorsqu'elle avait un problème. Le fait que l'on soit aussi proche avait toujours étonné mes amis, qui m'avaient souvent chambré à cause de cela. Mais je n'en avais que faire, j'avais besoin de ma mère, et peu importe ce que pouvais bien dire les gens.

- Hey Eddie, _m'appela Emmett lorsque je fus sur le seuil de la maison, _on prend ta voiture, alors grouille toi !

- Pourquoi, ne peut-on pas prendre la tienne, ce n'est pas toi qui paye l'essence ! Par contre, pour aller te pavaner au lycée devant tous les élèves, ça ne te dérange pas de prendre ta voiture.

- Dis donc toi, _commença Emmett, mais il fut vite interrompu Esmé_

- Arrêtez de vous chamaillez et montez dans cette voiture ! Sur le champ, _lorsqu'elle vit que nous allions reprendre notre "dispute"._

Ma famille, avait l'habitude de nous voir nous disputer. Ce n'était pas méchant, au contraire, c'était plus notre façon de s'embêter. Et je me doutais qu'Emmett était heureux que je sorte enfin de ma chambre, même si, pour rien au monde, il ne l'avouerait.

Nous suivîmes rapidement la voiture de mon père, et dix minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà arrivés, devant la maison de Charlie. Je me garais à la place de libre, et je vis que Charlie se tenait déjà sur le perron, et vu son visage, il paraissait heureux de nous voir, ou en tout cas, de voir mes parents. En tournant la tête, je vis que mon père paraissait plus heureux que lui, c'était peut-être l'une des premières fois que je voyais mon père avoir ce type de sourire.

- Carlisle, _s'exclama Charlie en descendant rapidement les marches, et en venant prendre mon père dans ses bras, _mon vieil ami, regardes-toi ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

- Charlie, _répondit mon père tout aussi ravi, _voilà de trop nombreuses années que nous aurions du reprendre contact. Esmé se faisait une immense joie de te revoir, ainsi que toute ma famille.

Je dois dire, que je n'étais pas très heureux de revenir vivre ici, mais voir mes parents si heureux, me suffisait pour l'instant. Esmé vint elle aussi prendre Charlie dans ses bras.

- Charlie, tu es toujours le même. Mais je te trouve maigrit ! Tu manges bien j'espère, _commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter._

- Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi, Bella s'assure constamment que je mange mes trois repas, et surtout qu'ils soient équilibrés, _plaisanta-t-il, il nous lança un regard, et parut surpris, _waouh, je m'étais arrêté à trois enfants, vous ne m'avez même pas averti que vous aviez eu…

- Non ! Non ! Charlie ! Ne te méprend pas, je te présente Rosalie, c'est la fiancée à Emmett, et voici Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice.

Lorsque les embrassades furent finies, Charlie nous invita à rentrer chez lui. Sa maison était petite, mais chaleureuse. On pouvait voir, qu'une femme habitait dans ces lieux, tout était propre, les coussins sur les canapés étaient rangés à leur place.

- Nous ne verrons pas Bella, _demanda Alice au bout d'une bonne heure, elle était déjà excitée à l'idée de pouvoir se faire une nouvelle amie._

- Si, elle ne devrait pas tarder, je lui ai demandé de passer tant que vous étiez encore là.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Papa, _entendit-on, je fus déjà émerveillé par la douceur de cette voix_.

- On est dans le salon Bella, _répondit Charlie en se levant de son fauteuil, il arborait déjà un grand sourire, et je me doutais qu'il devait adorer sa fille._

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, puis enfin, _elle _apparut. Je me statufiais face à ce que je voyais, c'était l'une des premières fois que je voyais une jeune femme aussi belle. Aucuns artifices, pas d'habits de marques. Juste naturelle. Taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns ondulés, et de la où j'étais, je voyais ses yeux de couleurs marron. En regardant de plus près, elle paraissait fragile, mais en même temps prête à tout supporter. Je me souvins d'une des conversations que Carlisle et Esmé avaient eut quelques jours plus tôt, apparemment, la mère de Bella, serait morte d'une maladie foudroyante quelques années plus tôt.

Tous mes espoirs s'écroulèrent d'un seul coup lorsque je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule, à ses côtés, se tenait un garçon d'à peu près notre âge. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'une fille comme _elle, _pouvait toujours être libre. C'était évident que ces deux là étaient ensemble, leur manière de se regarder, ou même de rester aussi proche.

- Ferme la bouche Eddie, _me susurra Emmett à mon oreille, _tu vas avaler des mouches.

- La ferme, _grognais-je, intérieurement, je pensais tout de même à garder la bouche fermée._

- Hum… Bonjour, _commença-t-elle doucement, en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, je ressentis des frissons lorsque celui-ci se posa brièvement sur moi._

Charlie s'approcha de quelques pas d'elle.

- Bella, je te présente la famille Cullen, _commença-t-il en nous désignant d'un bref signe de main, s_e sont des amis de longue date, tu les as déjà vu mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu en gardes beaucoup de souvenirs. Ils reviennent s'installer ici.

Elle nous évalua pendant quelques instants, essayant surement de se souvenir de nous. Moi-même, je ne me souvenais pas d'elle. Et je commençais à me demander comment j'avais pu oublier une fille comme ça.

- Euh… non je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Je suis désolée, _s'excusa-t-elle, elle paraissait vraiment gênée de ne pas se souvenir de nous, _mais papa parle souvent de vous.

- Oh ça fait tellement longtemps aussi, _commença mon père, et je commençais à l'envier de pouvoir lui adresser la parole, _laisse moi me présenter, je suis Carliste et voici ma femme Esmé,

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, _répondit Belle en leur faisant un petit sourire, en à peine quelques mots, je pouvais déjà dire, qu'elle était une fille timide, et surtout qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier d'être au centre de l'attention, _papa m'avait dit que vous aviez des enfants, j'étais restée sur le fait que vous n'en aviez que trois.

Nous eûmes tous un petit rire face à cette remarque, Charlie avait eut la même quelques minutes plus tôt, et je vis que lui aussi arborait un petit sourire. Comme à son habitude, Esmé, vint à ses côtés pour la réconforter, sa gêne à ce moment là, était plus que visible.

- Laisse nous t'expliquer Bella, voici Emmett notre fils, et voici sa petite amie Rosalie, _Emmett répondit par un grand signe de main, tandis que Rosalie, restait… Rosalie, je vis dans son regard, qu'elle évaluait Bella, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle fille, elle se devait de savoir si cette fille pouvait rentrer dans son « cercle de connaissance »,_ ensuite vient Alice et son copain Jasper, et vient en dernier notre Edward, le seul de la famille qui a réussit à rester sage jusqu'ici.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois maman,_ grogna Emmett._

- Tu ne veux pas te taire, _murmurais-je méchamment, en espérant que personne ne nous entende._

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis qu'_elle _m'observait, je détournais rapidement le regard, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la manière dont moi-même je la regardais. En me retournant, je croisais un regard chocolat amusé. Ce pourri avait surement du voir comment je regardais sa copine, et il osait se pavaner devant moi.

- Hum… Laissez-moi vous présenter Jacob, _reprit Bella, en rapprochant le dit Jacob, d'elle, pendant de brefs instants, leurs regards se croisèrent et j'eus l'impression que ma famille et moi avions disparu, on avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient dans leur monde. Au moins, si j'avais encore des doutes à l'égard de ces sentiments pour lui, j'étais désormais fixé._

- Enchanté, _reprit celui-ci en offrant un énorme sourire à ma mère. Je vis rapidement la réaction de Bella face à ce geste, elle ne paraissait pas énervée ou même jalouse, elle paraissait plutôt amusée par la situation. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'interruption d'Emmett._

- Waouh, _s'exclama-t-il, en me donnant un léger coup de coude, il était évident qu'il avait vu ma réaction face à Bella, et je m'imaginais déjà le nombre de blagues qui me seraient servies dans les prochaines heures, voir les prochains jours, _moi qui pensais que Charlie était plus un père du genre protecteur laissant personne approché sa petite fille, je suis étonné de voir qu'il laisse son petit ami rentrer dans la maison. Faites attention Charlie, le jour où ils passeront plus de temps là haut dans leur chambre qu'avec vous, il faudra vous poser des questions.

J'eus à la fois envie de me taper la tête contre le mur face à la stupidité de mon frère, et en même temps, l'expression de Charlie et surtout de Bella me donnèrent envie de pouffer. Charlie paraissait consterné, et j'imaginais parfaitement les nombreuses pensées qui devaient traverser son esprit à cet instant, quand à Bella, son teint avait viré au rouge pivoine, et son balancement d'un côté et de l'autre confirmait qu'elle était plus que mal à l'aise. Par contre, la remarque d'Emmett ne fut pas du même gout pour tout le monde puisque Esmé et Rosalie se mirent à hurler.

- EMMETT, _hurlèrent-elles en même temps, le visage déconfit de mon frère déclencha mon hilarité._

- Mais, _bredouilla-t-il à mon encontre, _qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Non ! Non, _s'exclama Bella, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras,_ Jake, _parce qu'en plus cette chose à un surnom ?, _n'est pas mon petit ami_, _c'est juste un très bon ami de la famille.

Oui c'est sa, eu-je envie de hurler, mais je me retins de justesse. Comme si elle pouvait le regardait ainsi sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux.

- Oh excuse-le Bella, _s'excusa ma mère, je ne compris pas son geste, pour une fois qu'Emmett n'avait fait que dire la vérité__, _Emmett aime bien taquiner tout le monde. Quand à toi, _s'énerva-t-elle en le pointant avec son doigt, Emmett eut un mouvement de recul, nous savions tous que lorsque ma mère faisait ce geste, sa pouvait durer des heures, e_xcuses-toi tout de suite.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à protester, mais je l'interrompis rapidement

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, _murmurais-je à son encontre_

- Pardon, _murmura-t-il,__je ne pouvais pas retenir un sourire amusé en voyant la tête que faisait mon frère. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que malgré sa tête désolée, il n'en était rien. Je levais les yeux au ciel, Emmett remarqua mon geste et me fit un clin d'œil. Pour toute réponse Bella lui fit un petit signe de tête._

- On fait juste un saut ici,_ annonça Bella en se retournant vers Charlie,_ tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, et après on va faire des courses pour le voyage.

Et après, on va me dire, qu'il ne se passe rien entre ces deux là. Je soufflais intérieurement, car je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas rater cette occasion pour parler de toute l'organisation. Je finis à peine de penser à cela, qu'elle s'écria :

- UN VOYAGE, où sa ?

Et voilà, c'est partit, Emmett, Jasper et moi, nous eûmes tous un soupir d'ennui face aux quelques heures interminables qui allaient suivre. A l'autre bout du salon, je vis que Jacob riait face à nos expressions. Apparemment, lui, n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec une sœur et une belle sœur, branchée mode.

- Jusqu'en Angleterre, on y va en bateau, _répondit simplement Bella._

- Oh ça doit être tellement génial, de prendre le bateau pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre,_ s'émerveilla Alice, _j'aimerais tellement y aller un jour, voir la capitale, Londres, ça doit être magnifique, tu m'y emmèneras n'est ce pas, _demanda-t-elle se retournant vers Jasper qui eut une grimace horrifiée avant de répondre._

- On verra mon ange, si je t'écoutais, on aurait déjà fait trois fois le tour du monde.

Alors qu'Alice allait repartir dans un débat avec Jasper, ce fut Charlie qui les interrompis en s'adressant à Bella

- Des courses, quoi comme courses ?

- Des…, _commença Bella, mais elle fut coupée par Jacob. Et en plus ce mec n'a aucune éducation._

- Crème solaire, _marmonna-t-il._

- Quoi, _s'indigna Charlie, _mais c'est un truc de fille ça !

Je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jacob se mit à rire. Je l'ai vit se lancer des blagues entre eux, et je fus envieux de leur situation. Ou plutôt celle de Jacob, voilà à peine quelques minutes que je venais de rencontrer Bella, et je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle était une fille extraordinaire.

- Quand est prévu le départ, _demanda Rosalie, intéressée, j'en conclus donc, que Bella était parvenu à avoir son estime. Chose pas vraiment étonnante._

- On doit partir dans dix jours, _répondit Bella, et je vis à la manière dont elle répondait qu'elle était impatiente d'y être,_c'est-à-dire le…

- 12 avril, _finit Jacob. La copie conforme de nos parents, il leur arrivait souvent de finir les phrases __l'un de l'autre. _

- Waouh, _s'exclama Emmett, _on a l'impression d'entendre parler Papa et Maman.

Mes parents et moi-même rîmes, à cette remarque, quand à Bella, elle parut pendant quelques instants déboussolée, ne comprenant surement pas de quoi nous parlions.

A mon plus grand malheur, Alice et Rosalie se dirigèrent vers Bella, et toutes les trois commencèrent à parler du voyage de Bella. Jacob traversa le salon pour nous rejoindre, et à mon plus grand regret, Emmett et Jasper semblaient l'apprécier. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'il avait une conversation inintéressante, alors qu'Emmett était accroché à ses lèvres. Mais bon, lorsque l'on parlait sport, on pouvait être sur de l'avoir dans sa poche.

De temps en temps, je me surprenais à observer Bella. Elle avait vraiment l'air intéressée, par ce que racontait ma sœur et Rosalie. Plusieurs fois, Jacob me surprit en train d'observer Bella et ça réaction me surpris. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction, Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de jaloux, à sa place j'aurais réagit autrement.

- Excusez-moi les gars, _commença Jacob en se levant au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, _mais Bella oublie que l'on doit allez acheter ses crèmes.

A cette remarque, Emmett et Jasper pouffèrent tandis que moi, je le fusillais autant que possible du regard. Je n'appréciais pas les hommes qui se moquaient de leur copine alors que celle-ci ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. A tour de rôle, il vint nous serrer la main, et j'hésitais quelques secondes à lui broyer la main, je changeais d'avis lorsque je me rendis compte que Bella n'apprécierait surement pas.

- Bell's, _commença-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, et je me fis violence pour retenir un grognement de mécontentement, que m'arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'agir ainsi,_ je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais il se fait tard, et on devait aller faire des courses.

Bella regarda rapidement sa montre, et parut surprise apparemment, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qui tournait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée les filles_, _je vais devoir vous laisser. Ca m'a fait plaisir de faire connaissance avec vous.

- A nous aussi, _répondirent Alice et Rosalie en cœur,_ j'espère te revoir avant ton départ tout de même, _continua Alice, et je sus qu'elle allait tout faire pour que se soit le cas._

- Oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Vous pourriez même venir diner à la maison avant notre départ, _proposa Bella, et pendant quelques secondes, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir ici, les voir tous les deux ensembles m'insupporter, _hein papa, _continua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de mon malaise._

- De quoi ?

- Je proposais qu'ils viennent dîner à la maison avant notre départ, à Jake et moi.

- Et bien … c'est que … tu as tendance à oublier que je ne sais pas cuisiner, _répondit Charlie, aussi rouge que sa fille lorsqu'Emmett l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Je savais désormais de qui elle tenait sa gêne._

- Roo, tu sais que j'adore cuisiner, _protesta gentiment Bella,_ je le ferais avec plaisir.

- Alors je ne vois pas de problèmes, _répondit-il apparemment soulager, _enfin si vous êtes d'accord Carliste.

Je priais intérieurement pour que Carlisle réponde par la négatif, avec de la chance, nous avions peut-être déjà quelque chose de prévu pour les prochains jours et pour les prochaines semaines. C'était sans compté sur la présence de ma sœur, je savais déjà qu'elle adorait Bella, en même temps, comment ne pouvions-nous pas l'aimer ?

Alice se précipita contre mon père, et je sus que la partie était perdue, aucuns membres de la famille n'arrivait à lui résister lorsqu'elle nous faisait CE regard là. Je soupirais intérieurement, me demandant si, je ne pouvais pas inventer une excuse pour échapper à ce repas.

- Oh allez dit oui Papa, s'il te plait, Bella a encore beaucoup de choses à nous raconter à propos de son voyage.

Est-ce Bella qui a encore beaucoup de chose à raconter ou est-ce toi qui veut à tout prix tout savoir, eu-je envi de hurler.

- Et bien, c'est d'accord, à une seule condition c'est que …

- Tu nous laisses apporter le dessert, _finit Esmé avec un large sourire._

- Si vous voulez, samedi soir, 19h30 ça vous convient, _demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. Venait-elle de comprendre de quoi parlait Emmett tout à l'heure ?_

- C'est parfait, _répondirent_ _malheureusement mes parents._

- Bon alors bonne soirée, ça a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Je sus à sa façon de parler qu'elle ne mentait pas, et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait notre connaissance. Un élan de jalousie me traversa lorsque je la vis s'approcher de Jacob et lui prendre la main.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, des sentiments contradictoires m'assaillirent, j'étais soulagé de plus les voir, elle et _son_ Jacob en train de se faire pleins de papouilles, mais je ressentais aussi de la peine, je n'allais pas la voir avant samedi désormais, et malgré toutes mes jérémiades, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, c'était de pouvoir la revoir.

- Nous n'allons pas trop tarder non plus, _commença Carlisle en se levant du fauteuil, _ça a été un plaisir de te revoir Charlie. Maintenant, nous n'aurons plus à attendre une dizaine d'années pour nous revoir.

- Je l'espère bien, _rigola celui-ci, _et je n'ai pas oublié que tu me dois une partie de pêche !

Apparemment, cela devait être une blague entre eux, vu qu'ils furent les seuls à rigoler. Après une brève accolade, ce fut à notre tour de lui dire au revoir.

- Nos enfants ont bien grandit, _commenta Charlie, un brin nostalgique, _je me rappel encore l'époque où tous deux, nous étions insouciant.

- Les temps changent, _acquiesça mon père, les yeux dans le vague, les souvenirs refaisant surement surface._

Depuis que Bella avait quitté la maison, je sentais le regard pesant d'Alice sur moi. Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait comprit ce qui me trottait dans la tête ? J'espérais que non, sinon, j'allais en baver entre elle et Emmett. Avec elle car elle essaierait par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de faire en sorte que Bella et moi sortions ensembles, et ensuite avec Emmett, car il ne se lasserait pas de me faire ces stupides blagues salaces. Je me dépêchais de saluer Charlie et montait à bord de ma voiture. Etrangement, je vis Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper se dirigeait vers la voiture de mes parents, seule Alice arriva en sautillant vers ma Volvo. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre que j'allais passé l'un des moments les plus durs de ma vie. En refermant la porte derrière elle, je la vis se retourner vers moi, comme au ralenti, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Ah Eddinouchet, _je grimaçais à l'entente__de ce surnom me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, _toi et moi avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire je crois, _finit-elle avec un grand sourire._

J'avalais difficilement, priant intérieurement, pour que le trajet du retour se passe plus vite que prévu.

**Samedi 4 avril 2009** **: 8 jours avant le départ : 10 jours avant le naufrage.**

Voilà bientôt une heure, que je suis planté devant ma glace à me regarder sous toutes les coutures. J'eus un rire bref, en pensant que j'agissais comme un adolescent ayant son premier rancard. J'avais décidé de m'habiller ni trop classe ni décontracté. Un jean noir, et la dernière chemise qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Intérieurement, je me demandais si ce soir, j'avais des chances de lui faire de l'effet.

De l'effet ? A quoi pensais-je ? Elle était en couple avec ce… ce Jacob, je n'avais aucune chance de recevoir même un regard appréciateur de sa part.

Je repensais rapidement à la conversation que nous avions eu Alice et moi quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait voulut me faire le pire des chantages mais à aucuns moments je n'avais cédé. Je n'arrivais pas encore à m'expliquer ce qui se passait dans ma tête, alors lui expliquer à elle… Bien sur, au diner de ce soir, j'allais devoir la jouer fine, si je voulais échapper aux questions incessantes de ma sœur.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par les appels d'Esmé venant d'en bas.

- Edward, _cria-t-elle, _dépêche-toi ! On doit partir plus tôt, pour aller lui acheter des fleurs !

Mon ventre se noua d'impatience, j'allais enfin LA revoir. Je respirais un bon coup avant de sortir de ma chambre.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, _s'exclama Emmett, _j'ai cru que tu allais bouffer ce miroir.

Je baissais la tête gêné, je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer dans ma chambre. Je venais de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent une raison de se moquer de moi.

- T'inquiètes pas Eddie, _murmura-t-il en passant à côtés de moi, _on va aller la voir ta belle.

- Ferme la Emmett, _intervint Alice, sans oublier de lui donner une claque sur le sommet de son crâne, _tu n'étais pas mieux lorsque tu as rencontré Rosalie.

Je ris face à ce souvenir. Avant de rencontrer Rosalie, Emmett était plutôt du genre à changer de fille comme de chemise. Et l'entrée au lycée n'avait rien arrangé. En moins d'un mois, toutes les filles du lycée pouvaient se vanter d'avoir au moins reçu un baiser de sa part. Et puis, Rosalie était arrivée, je dois avouer que moi-même je l'avais trouvé très belle, mais elle n'était pas du tout mon genre. Bien sur, Emmett s'était très vite mit en tête de la mettre elle aussi dans son tableau de chasse. Je souris en repensant à sa tête lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé bouler, sans aucune once de pitié, et surtout devant la moitié du lycée. Emmett avait alors juré de se venger, il voulait à tout prix avoir sa confiance et ensuite lui briser le cœur. Les nombreuses discussions que nous avions eues ainsi que les discours de nos parents n'avaient rien changé. Il était déterminé. A force de patience, elle lui accorda finalement sa confiance mais à notre plus grand étonnement, l'Emmett vengeur avait laissé la place à un Emmett accro.

Lorsque Rosalie accepta enfin un rencard, il avait fallut toute notre énergie à Alice et moi, pour le faire sortir de sa chambre, et réussir à l'habiller convenablement.

J'entendis brièvement Emmett ronchonner face à cette remarque, il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui rappelle ces moments. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alice qui prit le volant, et nous emmena dans le centre de Forks pour acheter des fleurs à Bella. En entrant dans la boutique, je fus immédiatement attiré par un bouquet de freesias. Etrangement, elle me rappelait Bella.

- Elles te plaisent mon ange, _me demanda Esmé en venant se placer à mes côtés, _c'est vrai qu'elles sont très jolies.

Esmé… La seule qui ses derniers jours ne m'avaient fait aucune remarque à propos de Bella. Je me doutais qu'elle devait avoir son avis sur le sujet, mais elle attendait que se soit moi qui aille vers elle, pour lui en parler.

J'achetais moi-même le bouquet, et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu au reste de la famille. Chacun me regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Je sortais de la boutique sans leur prêter attention, et partit m'installer à l'arrière de la voiture de mes parents, voulant échapper aux regards de mes frères et sœurs. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez Bella, et mon père se gara sur le trottoir en face de chez elle.

- Tu voudras lui offrir, _me demanda Carlisle en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur, et je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait et surtout de qui._

- Non c'est bon, _répondis-je rapidement, en lui tendant le bouquet, _offre les-lui.

En arrivant sur le perron de sa maison, je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être pathétique ! J'agissais comme une fille !

Mon père frappa deux coups contre la porte, et rapidement, nous entendîmes des pas dans l'entrée. Ce ne fut pas Bella qui vint nous ouvrir, mais… Jacob. Mon moral retomba en flèche, j'avais sincèrement espéré, qu'il ait été retenu autre part.

- Bonsoir Jacob, _le salua gentiment Esmé, elle aussi été tombée sous son charme la première fois que nous l'avions vu._

Au loin, j'entendis du bruit, et mon cœur cessa de battre pendant quelques instants lorsque je la vis apparaître, _elle _était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient relevés, elle portait une chemise bleue et un jean. Elle était toujours aussi… belle et naturelle.

- Bonsoir Bella, _commença Carlisle en lui tendant le bouquet que j'avais choisi, _tiens, c'est pour toi.

Pendant quelques instants, les yeux de Belle brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Oh monsieur Cullen, il ne fallait pas, merci beaucoup, elles sont magnifiques.

- C'est Edward qui les a choisies,_ répondit ma mère à la place de Carlisle, essayait-elle de faire passer un message ?_

- Comment allez-vous Madame Cullen, _continua Bella comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que ma mère venait de lui dire, je fus blessé de ce manque d'intérêt flagrant._

- Oh Bella, je t'en pris appelle moi Esmé. Tu es très jolie_._

Jolie ? C'était un faible mot pour la décrire. Elle… elle était… magnifique.

- Merci, _répondit Bella, le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle n'en fut que plus belle._

Elles continuèrent de parler entre elles, mais je n'écoutais plus. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, je sentais bien que quelqu'un me regardait intensément, et lorsque je plongeais mon regard vers la gauche, je croisais le regard de Jacob. J'eus soudain peur qu'il ait remarqué comment je fixais sa petite amie. Au bout d'un moment, il pencha légèrement la tête, et j'eus l'impression qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

J'abandonnais ce combat de regard, lorsque je vis du mouvement à ma droite, Bella était en train de repartir vers la cuisine, et elle ne m'avait pas dit la moindre chose.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens, _commença Jacob, sans lâcher du regard l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître._

Il y eut un long silence, puis nous entendîmes des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine. Je jubilais intérieurement, peut-être y avait-il des problèmes dans leur couple. Je me demandais brièvement ce qui pouvait être la cause de leur dispute. Le fait que j'en sois la cause ne me traversa même pas l'esprit.

- Ca à l'air tendu, _murmura Emmett en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je compris que sa phrase avait un double sens._

- Emmett, _s'insurgea Esmé, _leur vie privée ne te regarde pas !

Nous sursautâmes tous lorsque nous entendîmes Charlie annoncer son arrivée.

- Je suis là !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle revint, elle paraissait à la fois en colère et triste. Et je culpabilisais d'avoir pu penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se disputent.

- Bonjour Papa, _commença-t-elle en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue, _tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas trop mal, excusez moi d'être en retard, un accident m'a retardé, _s'exclama Charlie en venant nous serrer la main._

- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal Charlie, _répondit Carliste, _mais dites moi avez-vous des nouvelles de ce type qui s'est évadé de prison il y a deux semaines. Les journaux de la ville n'ont pas arrêtés d'en parler, s'ils continuent, c'est la ville entière qu'ils vont terroriser.

Je ne fis plus attention à leur conversation, je regardais plutôt Jacob se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Il regardait le sol avec les sourcils froncés. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il croisa mon regard, il parut décidé et retourna vers la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, à me battre contre mes pensées, je pris la direction qu'ils venaient tous deux prendre, me fichant des regards d'Emmett et d'Alice. Ce que je vis en entrant dans la cuisine me fit… mal. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle avait le visage enfoui contre son torse, tandis que lui avait posé sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne.

Je ne trouvais rien de mieux, que de les interrompre en toussotant. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle posa les yeux sur moi. Cette sensation, me procura d'agréable frisson. Ils me regardaient désormais tous les deux, et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut l'excuse des toilettes.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je cherchais les toilettes.

J'avais parlé d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu, et elle dut aussi s'en apercevoir car elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… au fond du couloir… à droite, _bredouilla-t-elle en scrutant le sol de façon intense._

- Merci, _marmonnais-je, je faillis rajouter, je vous laisse en amoureux, mais je me retenais à temps._

Arrivé aux toilettes, je me fixais intensément à travers le miroir. Ce comportement ne me ressemblais pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi froid avec elle, pour la seul raison qu'elle était avec lui. Je tirais la chasse, pour faire penser aux autres que j'étais bien parti aux toilettes. En revenant, mes parents et Charlie était toujours en train de bavarder, tandis qu'Emmett parlait avec Jacob. Je me plaçais à ces côtés, et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'essayais de faire la discussion avec lui. Je devais malheureusement avouer que sa conversation n'était pas des plus ennuyantes.

- A table, _proposa Bella en réapparaissant dans la pièce._

- Hey Bell's, _commença Jacob, en lui prenant les assiettes des mains et en les posant à chaque places, _on se place comment ?

- Comme tu veux Jake, laisse-moi juste une place à côté de toi.

Jacob nous dédia à tous nos places, et c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il m'indiqua la mienne. En faisait-il exprès ? Celle juste en face de Bella… Arriverais-je seulement à tenir toute une soirée avec elle en face de moi ?

Ce n'est qu'après avoir servit tout le monde, que Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était placée en face de moi. A voir son visage, elle ne paraissait pas très enchantée. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure n'avait pas du arranger la vision qu'elle avait de moi. Et en effet, pendant une bonne partie du repas, elle ne me parla pas, ni ne m'adressa un seul regard.

- Alors Bella, raconte nous comment se passera votre voyage, _demanda Esmé, en se penchant légèrement afin de la voir._

- Et bien, nous partons donc le 12, c'est papa qui va nous emmener au port. De là, on va prendre le bateau, direction l'Angleterre, ensuite je pense qu'on visitera Londres. On verra sur place.

Tout en disant cela, elle adressa un grand sourire à Jacob, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Je me demandais brièvement s'ils se rendaient compte eux-mêmes des marques d'affections qu'ils se donnaient en public.

- Et comment vous ai venu l'idée de partir là bas, _s'enquit Carliste._

- Et bien c'est un cadeau de Jacob,

- Waouh, j'aimerais tellement que tu m'offres un voyage en Angleterre un jour, _s'excita Rosalie en regardant Emmett, et je sus que dans les prochains jours, un autre voyage serait organisé. Quand Rosalie veut, Rosalie a.__._

- En faite, l'Angleterre n'est que la suite du cadeau, _commença Bella, en interrompant Rosalie dans ses rêveries, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'aucun de nous ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait, elle reprit,_ Jacob m'a offert une place à bord du Titanic.

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée d'un long silence, et je fus à deux doigts de me boucher les oreilles. Je connaissais assez ma sœur pour savoir que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle risquait d'exploser.

- LE TITANIC, _s'écria Alice comme pour confirmer mes pensées, _on parle bien du dernier bateau construit, le bateau le plus grand, le plus spacieux, le plus luxueux jamais construit au monde.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était presque mise debout, et ce fut Jasper qui la fit se rassoir lentement, lui tenant la main pour l'empêcher de sauter sur la table, je vis Jacob rire brièvement du manque flagrant d'éducation de ma sœur.

- Oui, on parle bien de celui-là_, répondit Jacob, et tout le monde à travers la table put sentir la fierté qui émanait de lui, surtout Bella qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée._

- C'est tellement romantique, _s'exclama Alice, cette remarque fut accompagnée d'un long silence, et je vis Bella se mordre brutalement la lèvre, _enfin non, ce n'est pas romantique, c'est très gentille c'est tout.

C'est à cet instant, cet instant précis que je compris.

Il n'y avait rien entre Bella et Jacob. Rien qu'une profonde et belle amitié. Juste un homme et une femme ne ressentant rien d'autre que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Cette révélation me libéra d'un poids. Toutes ses fois où Jacob m'avait vu en train de regarder Bella, je m'étais souvent demander pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas son petit ami. Juste un ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Je faillis presque rire de soulagement, lorsque je compris tout ceci, mais la réaction de Bella m'en empêcha. Elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise et après de rapides excuses, elle partie se réfugier dans la cuisine.

- Oh Alice, _commença ma mère, _tu ne pouvais pas te taire !

- Je… je suis désolée, c'est sortit tout seul. Je … je vais aller la voir, _elle commença à se lever, mais je l'interrompis dans son mouvement._

- Laisse, j'y vais, _dans un sens, moi aussi j'avais des excuses à présenter, et c'était le moment où jamais._

Je sortis rapidement de table, et comme tout à l'heure, me dirigeait vers la cuisine. Cette fois-ci, elle était seule, et à cet instant, elle paraissait être la créature la plus fragile au monde. Elle était appuyée contre l'évier et avait la tête basse. Etait-elle en train de pleurer ? Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Excuse Alice, elle a tendance à exagérer lorsqu'elle parle, _commençais-je doucement en continuant de la fixer._

Pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, j'eus l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je la vis relever doucement la tête et enfin elle parla :

- C'est vraiment si bizarre de voir un homme et une femme si proche sans qu'il n'y ait rien de louche derrière ça ?

Je pensais pendant un instant que c'était la première fois que l'on parlait de façon « civilisée », et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire

- La plupart des gens ont l'esprit étroit, _répondis-je en essayant d'y mettre toute ma conviction, et intérieurement, je me traitais d'imbécile car j'étais comme toutes ces personnes._

- Et puis, _continuais-je pour essayer de paraître crédible, _ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que Jacob ait été là à certains moments de ta vie. Ce qui fait que ça vous a beaucoup rapproché.

- Comment… comment sais-tu que…, _balbutia-t-elle, je savais de quoi elle parlait, je l'interrompis dans sa phrase._

- Pas besoin d'être médium pour voir qu'il c'est passé certaines choses dans ta vie Bella.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais son nom, et j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Je le vis se retourner vers moi, et m'étudiais pendant de longues secondes. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait à cet instant.

- Euh… oui… on devrait retourner à table, _je la vis passer devant moi, et dans un élan soudain, je lui prit le bras, et la ramenais doucement vers moi. Ces yeux chocolats sondèrent les miens pendant une demie seconde, et durant ce cours laps de temps, j'eus l'impression que plus __rien __n'existait, mise à part, elle et moi._

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai paru désobligeant. Ce n'était pas le but, _c'est la seule chose que je trouvais à dire à cet instant._

- Hum… non… non…

Le genre de non, qui veut dire oui. Je vis qu'elle ne trouvait pas ces mots, alors je repris :

- Allez viens, _déclarais-je gentiment, en lui passant une main dans le dos pour la faire avancer__._

Jusqu'au salon, je la sentis tendue, et c'est avant de rentrer dans le salon que je retirais ma main, ayant profité du temps où j'avais pu la toucher.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, ma famille au complet me scrutait pour avoir un quelconque indice sur ce qui c'était passé dans la cuisine, je ne fis rien transparaitre sur mon visage. J'essayais de ne rien faire transparaitre sur mon visage. Mais je me doutais bien que la joie qui m'envahissait depuis quelques minutes était bien visible.

- Ecoutes Bella, _commença Alice_

- T'inquiètes pas Alice, ce n'est rien, _la coupa Bella en la regardant dans les yeux, peut-être que notre précédente conversation lui avait fait du bien._

Pour la première fois en 17 ans, Emmett fit preuve de tact et changea de sujet.

- Alors dit moi Bella_, _tu fais quoi comme sport ?

A cette question, Bella grimaça, et je fus impatient de connaître la réponse.

- Hum… et bien je n'en fait pas, sauf en cours bien sur.

- Pourquoi, _s'exclama-t-il, et je sus que nous allions en avoir pour toute la soirée, pour lui, il était inconcevable de ne pas faire du sport et encore moins de ne pas aimer._

- Bella est la femme la plus maladroite que je connaisse, _répondit Jacob à la place de Bella, celle-ci rougit de plus belle, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que je l'imaginais bien tomber à tous les coins de rues, ou s'emmêler les pieds, e_lle est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre même sur une surface plane sans aucuns obstacles, alors pour elle, faire du sport, sa donne quelque chose genre Hiroshima.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Depuis quelques minutes, rire et parler me paraissaient plus facile. C'était comme si, un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules, j'avais le cœur léger. Maintenant que ma vision n'était plus troublée par la jalousie, je pouvais vraiment voir à quel point ils étaient proches. Pendant quelques minutes, je les regardais réagir l'un envers l'autre, et je me demandais s'ils se rendaient comptes à quel points ils étaient protecteurs l'un et l'autre. Jacob avait le bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise de Bella tandis qu'elle lui tenait la main sur la table. Une évidence me sauta alors aux yeux.

Ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre.

A ce moment là, Bella leva les yeux vers moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire. Je commençais alors une conversation avec elle, et ce fut plus facile que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Pendant que je parlais à ma famille, je la vis à plusieurs reprises me regarder avec insistance. Je me doutais qu'elle devait se poser de question sur mon changement de comportement soudain.

A mon plus grand malheur, le reste de la soirée, passa à une telle vitesse, que bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir. Je vis mes parents saluer Bella, et je ressentis un pincement au cœur en comprenant que je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de la revoir avant qu'elle ne parte.

Lorsque ma mère eut finit, ces interminables compliments envers Bella, Alice, Emmett et leurs fiancés, saluèrent à leur tour Bella. Pour ma part, j'espérais retarder aux maximums nos adieux. Lorsque Rosalie eut finit de lui dire au revoir, tout le monde me regarda pour voir si j'allais faire quelque chose.

Quelques secondes après, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers elle, sans la lâcher du regard, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je posais lentement mes lèvres contre sa joue. Je fermais les yeux en respirant longuement son odeur. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon.

- Bonne nuit Bella, _murmurais-je contre son oreille, et je me retins de justesse de ne pas descendre lui baiser le cou._

- Hum… Oui… Bonne nuit,_ elle était rouge pivoine et j'en fus d'autant plus ravi. Peut-être était-ce en bonne voie. _

En me retournant pour revenir à ma position initiale, j'aperçus les regards intrigués de chacun des membres de ma famille. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi expansif, surtout devant eux. En passant prés d'Alice, celle-ci me fit un grand clin d'œil, et je sus que je n'étais pas près de me coucher.

Je n'eus le temps de refermer la portière de ma voiture, qu'Alice me sautait déjà dessus, et je fus assailli de questions, toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres.

J'allais passer une longue nuit. Une très longue nuit…

**Dimanche 5 avril 2009**** : 7 jours avant le départ : 9 jours avant le naufrage**

Ce matin là, lorsque j'émergeais, j'eus du mal à retirer ce sourire niais qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis ma récente conversation avec Alice. Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles, et je ne me lassais pas d'y penser. « Elle en pince pour toi ! Sa crève les yeux ! ». Alice avait toujours été une experte pour discerner les gens. Et je savais que ces paroles, n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Il fallait que je la voie. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

J'avais envie de lui parler. Qu'importe la raison. Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une minute et sautait de mon lit. Je courrais presque pour atteindre la salle de bain, mais Alice fut plus rapide que moi. Elle passa devant moi, et me claqua la porte au nez. Pendant quelques secondes, je restais bouche bée, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alice rouvrit la porte après quelques secondes.

- Je me prépare, ensuite, toi tu viens prendre ta douche, pendant que MOI, je choisis les vêtements que tu vas porter.

Lorsqu'elle vit que j'allais répliquer, elle fonça sur moi, et mit sa main sur ma bouche.

- Et on ne réplique pas ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles voir Bella, habillé comme un sac ! Allez ouste ! Laisse-moi me préparer.

Et elle referma la porte sans que je ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit.

**- Je n'en reviens pas**, _ronchonnais-je_, **comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant?**

**- Le talent, mon cher, le talent, **_rit Alice à travers la porte._

Malgré moi, je ris à sa remarque. Que serais-je sans ma sœur ?

Pour calmer mon impatience, je descendis et m'installas à mon piano. La mélodie vint à moi, comme à chaque fois que j'utilisais le piano. Il me semblait que les touches et mes doigts ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les mélodies que je créais exprimaient toujours mon état d'esprit, mes humeurs, ce que je ressentais et je pouvais dire que c'était la première fois que je jouais une mélodie aussi… douce.

Une caresse dans mes cheveux me sortit de ma torpeur, et je me rendis compte qu'Esmé se trouvait derrière moi. Elle avait toujours adoré m'entendre jouer, et il est vrai que depuis que nous nous étions installés ici, je n'avais presque pas touché mon piano. Je repris la mélodie que je jouais, et je ne sais combien de fois je la jouais, ne me lassant pas de l'écouter.

Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées en venant me chercher pour que j'aille me préparer. La tension qui m'avait quitté lorsque j'avais commencé à jouer revint au grand galop, et j'eus du mal à ne pas courir prendre ma voiture, même habillé de mon simple boxer. Après une longue inspection de la part d'Alice, j'eus son accord pour partir, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, et je sus à sa façon de sautiller à mes côtés qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi.

La route pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, me parut longue. Plus longue que la veille, et lorsque je tournais au coin de la rue, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, sa voiture était bien là.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le perron, je m'empressais de me jeter sur la sonnette de la porte, et j'eus du mal à ne sonner qu'une seule fois. Où bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit la porte rapidement, et j'eus la brève impression que je ne tombais pas au bon moment. Je me forçais de lui sourire, et son visage sembla se radoucir.

- Bonjour, _commençais-je lorsque je vis qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire._

- Bonjour Edward. Rentres je t'en prie.

- Je ne dérange pas au moins, _demandais-je poliment, alors qu'intérieurement, je priais pour que la réponse soit négative. A mon plus grand malheur, je la vis hésiter._

- Et bien…, _commença-t-elle._

Le bruit dans les escaliers nous interrompit, et je vis Jacob apparaître, tout sourire.

- Bien sur que non, Edward, _continua Jacob, __comme si je m'étais adressé à lu__i, _j'allais justement partir_._

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Bella, et elle ne paraissait pas enchantée de la remarque de Jacob. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il prit sa veste accrochée au porte manteau, vint lui claquer un baiser sur les joues, je le vis lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille que n'entendis malheureusement pas.

- Edward, à la prochaine, _continua-t-il tout en venant me serrer chaleureusement la main._

- Bonne après midi Jacob_._

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, il y eut un long silence entre nous, et je commençais à regretter d'être venu. Il était évident qu'elle ne désirait pas être avec moi. Elle regardait longuement ses chaussures, et j'eus presque un sursaut lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

- Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Etait-ce sa manière de me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu ?

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucunes excuses pour être là. Je ne pouvais pas lui sortir que j'avais juste envie de la voir. Je sortis la première excuse qui me vint en tête.

- Alice a apparemment oublié son gilet hier soir.

Je fermais instantanément les yeux, lorsque j'entendis ma propre phrase. La veille, Alice était habillée d'un pull, il était évident, qu'elle ne mettrait pas de gilet avec. Et Bella allait surement se rendre compte que je mentais.

- J'ai fait le ménage ce matin et je peux t'assurer que si elle a oublié son gilet ce n'est pas ici, _me répondit elle gentiment._

- Oh…, _soupirais-je, soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de mon mensonge, e_lle l'a surement rangé sans s'en rendre compte alors.

- Peut-être oui.

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous, et je décidais de prendre les choses en mains.

- Bella.

- Edward.

Elle avait parlé en même temps que moi, et j'eus peur qu'elle ne me demande de partir. Mais je fus soulagé en voyant son sourire.

- Ca te dit, qu'on aille boire un verre, _me lançais-je, et inconsciemment, je croisais les doigts pour avoir une réponse positive._

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. A quoi pensais-t-elle à cette instant précis ?

- Hum… Pourquoi pas, _murmura-t-elle sans croiser mon regard._

Son regard ne quitta pas le sol, et elle n'eut pas la chance de voir mon énorme sourire. Elle partit rapidement chercher sa veste. J'eus du mal à la convaincre de prendre ma voiture. Cependant elle avait accepté même si je voyais bien que ça ne l'enchantais pas. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle était gênée d'être ici, avec moi ? Je lui jetais un regard à la dérobée, et je vis qu'elle semblait dans son monde.

- Alors ? Les bagages sont prêts, _commençais-je en voulant rompre ce lourd silence._

- Pour ma part oui, _répondit-elle en me jetant enfin un regard,_ c'est Jake qui n'a pas encore commencé, _finit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Vous êtes vraiment proches tous les deux, _ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler, et je sus, qu'encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'une des choses à dire, puisqu'elle me regardait avec de grands yeux._

- Excuse moi, _tentais-je de me rattraper, _sa ne me regarde pas.

Ce qui, malheureusement, était la stricte vérité. Qui étais-je pour elle pour avoir le droit de me mêler de sa vie ?

- Non, c'est juste que…, _elle sembla hésiter sur les mots à employer,_ tu es l'une des premières personnes à voir Jacob et moi autrement que comme un couple.

- Je dois t'avouer que la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, c'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'idée. Vous êtes vraiment proches, même Alice et moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi proches, et Dieu sait combien j'aime ma sœur. **Il est si… protecteur envers toi**. C'est normal que tout le monde pense qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous, _j'avais débité cela sans la regarder, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir…_

- Je l'aime comme une sœur aime son frère, comme s'aiment deux meilleurs amis, _me répondit Bella, d'un ton calme,_ et lui comme moi, on ne se voit que comme des amis. C'est comme si je te disais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Alice et toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à cet exemple. Maintenant, tout me paressait clair, et je commençais à imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une remarque sur Jacob et elle.

- C'est pareil pour Jake et moi, _rit-elle lorsqu'elle vit ma grimace, c_'est inimaginable. Mais…

- Les gens ne le comprennent pas, _finis-je à sa place, j'avais faillit remplacer les gens par moi. Car c'était le cas, jusqu'à hier soir, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un homme et une femme sans lien de parenté puisse être aussi proche._

- Exactement, _finit-elle en hochant la tête._

Ce fut le dernier mot que j'eus le droit venant de sa part, et elle comme moi, nous ne paressions pas enclin à vouloir interrompre ce silence. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même tout le contraire, elle se tenait là, dans ma propre voiture, à mes côtés. Et je ne sais pas si, à cet instant, je pouvais demander autre chose pour être plus heureux.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se trémousser sur son siège. Que c'était-il passer en à peine quelques secondes pour redevienne mal à l'aise ?

- Ca ne va pas, _demandais-je en espérant la détendre._

- Si, tout va bien_._

Sa réponse avait été sèche, rapide, et je ne sus quoi ajouter de plus. Que donnerais-je pour rentrer dans sa tête et comprendre ce qui s'y passait.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking, je fus plus de manœuvres qu'à l'accoutumée, me demandant quels sujets de discussions j'allais pouvoir mettre sur le tapis. En sortant de la voiture, j'en fis rapidement le tour pour aller lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle resta quelques secondes sur son siège à me regarder avec des yeux apeurés. Bon d'accord, quelque chose clochait, ce n'était plus la peine de me faire des idées. Elle me dépassa de quelques pas dans la rue, et je dus presque courir afin de pouvoir lui ouvrir la porte de la cafétéria.

En nous asseyant à notre table, je l'entendis soupirer d'agacement. Et là, la vérité s'imposa à moi. Etre ici avec moi l'ennuyait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alice s'était trompée. Bella ne ressentait rien à mon égard, elle était juste polie.

- Tu n'avais pas envie de m'accompagner, n'est-ce-pas, _soufflais-je de dépit, et je n'osais pas relever la tête pour entendre sa réponse._

- Non bien sur que non_, _c'est juste que… les gens adorent se mettre des petites potins sous la dent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les gens adoraient se mettre des petits potins sous la dent ? Cette information mit quelque seconde à atteindre mon cerveau, et lorsque cela fut fait, j'eus du mal à ne pas sauter de joie. Si elle paraissait autant ennuyée, ce n'était pas à cause de moi, ou de quelque chose que j'avais pu faire, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était le genre de fille à aimer se faire remarquer. J'eus alors une idée.

- Tient prend les, _commençais-je en lui mettant les clés de ma voiture dans les mains, _va m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Mais… enfin… je..., _balbutia-t-elle._

- File, _me contentais-je de répondre, et à travers la vitre du restaurant, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la voiture._

Se rendait-elle compte à quelle point elle était belle ? Ce n'était pas une beauté superficielle, une façade cachée par des tonnes de mascara, c'était une beauté naturelle, et je doutais qu'elle puisse s'en être rendu compte.

Je pris rapidement mon portable de la poche, et composait le numéro de la maison. Après quelques tonalités, j'entendis la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Maman, _demandais-je inutilement._

_-_ Mon petit cœur, je ne t'ai pas vu partir ce matin ! Où es-tu encore partit trainer !

- Je suis avec Bella, maman, _ris-je en voyant que ma mère avait tendance à trop s'inquiéter pour ses enfants._

_- _Avec Bella, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle, _si j'avais su je l'aurais invité à la maison, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti !

- Et bien justement, je voulais te demander si on pouvait passer à la maison, Bella n'est pas très à l'aise au resto, alors…

- Tu oses me demander, tu sais très bien que Bella est, et sera toujours la bienvenue à la maison, alors reviens vite à la maison, _derrière elle, j'entendis Alice crier de joie, a_ttends, ton frère veut te parler, _finit-elle et je dus enlever le portable de mon oreille lorsque j'entendis la voix tonitruante d'Emmett._

_- _Hey frérot ! Ramène-nous de quoi manger !

- Mais il y a déjà tout à la maison, _ronchonnais-je, j'avais surtout envie de rejoindre Bella au plus vite._

- Oh allez Eddie ! Tu sais à quel point ce resto fait d'excellent donuts. Oh et puis ramène aussi un cappuccino, les leur sont succulents.

- Monsieur veut-il autre chose, _demandais-je ironiquement._

- Non, se sera tout mon brave, _et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse._

C'est donc à regret que je dus faire la file pour aller acheter les petits caprices d'Emmett, certains diront que j'aurais très bien pu repartir vers ma voiture sans me soucier de ce que voulait Emmett. Mais ça aurait été signé mon arrêt de mort.

Lorsque j'eus enfin acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin, ce fut presque en courant que je rejoignis la voiture, et je vis Bella me rejoindre en courant.

- Mais enfin… tu as l'intention de nourrir tout un régiment, _commença-t-elle en m'enlevant quelques sacs des bras._

- Pas loin de ça, oui, _rigolais-je, sans ajouter quoique se soit. _

Après avoir placé toute la nourriture dans la voiture, Bella et moi, nous remontâmes dans la voiture, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle parut comprendre où nous allions.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez moi, _je la vis sursauter sur son siège et se retourner brutalement vers moi,_ Alice est toute excitée à l'idée de te revoir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle t'adore littéralement, _tentais-je de continuer pour la calmer._

- Ch…chez toi, _balbutia-t-elle, _mais enfin ! Je ne peux pas débarquer chez toi comme ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai appelé avant de partir_, confirmais-je, Bella s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour des choses futiles._

- Mais quand même… C'est le weekend, tes parents ont peut-être autres choses à faire que de me recevoir.

- Esmé est toute seule, mon père à été appelé en urgence, bien au contraire, ça lui fait très plaisir que tu viennes à la maison.

- Oh…, _murmura-t-elle, et je sus qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue._

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Bella_, _comme je te l'ai dit, toute ma famille t'adore.

Lorsque nous nous approchâmes enfin de la maison, je la vis se redresser sur son siège et regarder avec émerveillement la bâtisse de notre maison.

- C'est… c'est ta maison,_ s'exclama-t-elle sans pour autant se retourner vers moi. Je souris, mes parents avaient toujours travaillé très dur pour nous offrir à Emmett, Alice et moi-même, tout le confort possible, et Bella n'était pas la première à s'émerveiller de cette manière en voyant notre maison._

- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

- Mais elle est magnifique, _continua-t-elle, _elle est… Waouh !

Elle sortit la voiture sans attendre que je ne vienne lui ouvrir, et je n'eus pas le temps de la mettre en garde qu'Alice lui sauta au cou, et Bella eut du mal à rester sur ces deux pieds.

- Bonjour Bella, allez viens ne reste pas plantée là.

Bella n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre, et malgré que ma sœur lui réclamait toute son attention, elle se retourna rapidement vers moi pour savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je lui fis signe que non, lui souhaitant mentalement bonne chance avec ma sœur. En prenant les nombreux sacs, j'entendis ma sœur hurler depuis l'entrée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son comportement. Je me dépêchais de refermer le coffre de ma voiture afin de voir la réaction de Bella. En montant les marches j'entendis ma mère râler contre mon frère. Et en effet lorsque je passai le seuil de la porte, Bella était dans les bras d'Emmett, elle, tout comme mon frère arborait un grand sourire.

- Emmett, _s'exclama Esmé en prenant le bras de mon frère, _fait redescendre Bella. Tu vas lui faire peur, et elle ne voudra jamais plus revenir.

Elle n'eut le temps de finir ces quelques mots, qu'Emmett la relâcha brutalement sans se demander si elle allait bien se réceptionner. J'eus à peine le temps de la remettre sur ces pieds avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sur ses fesses.

- Merci, _souffla-t-elle en me jetant un regard embarrassé._

- Jacob nous a dit que tu étais maladroite, mais si en plus Emmett en rajoute une couche, on n'y arrivera pas, _tentais-je de la rassurer, sans toute fois oublier d'y mettre un ton moqueur._

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire qu'embêter Bella les garçons, _nous morigéna Esmé, _allez donc mettre tout cela dans la cuisine, _Emmett et moi ne nous fîmes pas prier, lorsque notre mère utilisait ce ton là, mieux valait ne pas discuter._

- Alors frérot, _attaqua Emmett, _on n'a pas eu trop le temps de te voir ce matin.

- Hum… oui, j'avais des choses à faire.

- Oui bien sur, _répliqua-t-il, pas du tout convaincu pour un sou, _et ces choses que tu avais à faire ne s'appelleraient pas Bella peut-être ?

- Oh la ferme Emmett, _grognais-je en le cognant à l'épaule._

_- _Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour Edward, _continua-t-il en prenant un air tragique, _j'ai beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre sur le sexe, tu sais.

J'allais me jeter sur lui lorsqu'Alice rentra dans la pièce.

- Quoi ! Vous n'avez toujours rien préparé ! Dépêchez-vous ! Maman à bientôt finit de faire visiter la maison à Bella !

- C'est à cause de lui, _répliqua Emmett en me pointant du doigt, _il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions plus que privé.

- C'est sur Emmett, tu es l'un des hommes les plus pudiques que l'on connaisse, et surtout que tu n'es pas du genre à étendre ta vie sexuelle à tout bout de champs, _commenta Alice tout en préparant la table, _en attendant, aidez-moi à tout préparer.

Peu de temps après, nous entendîmes ma mère et Bella parler depuis le salon, et Emmett en profita pour les appeler.

- Maman, Bella_, _vous venez, ils ne manquent plus que vous. Non, mais attend, _continua-t-il plus bas, _si elles continuent, les gâteaux auront le temps de périmer.

Alice et moi, jetâmes un regard moqueur à Emmett.

- Ba quoi, _s'exclama-t-il, _c'est vrai en plus. On ne rigole…

- Pas avec la nourriture, _finîmes-t-on en chœur avec Alice. _

Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'_elle _était là. Je pouvais sentir son odeur embaumer la pièce. Ce fut les paroles de ma mère qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Vous auriez au moins pu attendre Bella pour commencer, _Bella quand à elle ne paraissait pas du tout vexer qu'on ne l'ait pas attendu, au contraire, elle arborait un petit sourire moqueur._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, _intervins-je pour détendre ma mère, _je lui ai fait une assiette. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Emmett lui en laisse.

Cette après-midi là, fut l'une des meilleurs que j'ai pu passer. Je découvrais Bella sous un nouveau jour, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cette Bella, et tout le temps en train de sourire, et respirait la joie de vivre. Il lui arrivait même de répliquer aux piques d'Emmett, et celui-ci ne l'adorait que plus. L'heure de s'en aller vint plus vite que prévue, et j'eus du mal à cacher à ma famille ma tristesse. Je savais que je n'avais que peu de chance de la revoir avant qu'elle ne parte, et elle allait me manquer.

Plus que de raison…

Cette fois-ci, se fut moi qui fut silencieux dans la voiture, j'avais une envie irrépréhensible de la prendre dans mes bras, ou de la supplier de ne pas partir.

- Bon… Et bien, bonne soirée, _s'exclama-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant chez elle, _j'ai passé un super après-midi avec vous.

- Oui moi aussi, _soufflais-je en essayant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible._

Comme au ralenti, je la vis ouvrir sa portière, et commencer à sortir. Je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je la retins par le bras et la ramenais tout près de moi. Nos yeux se soudèrent, et je me fis violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

- Bella, _soufflais-je lentement comme pour éterniser cet instant, _j'espère vraiment te revoir avant que tu ne partes.

Tout comme moi, elle parut troublée par la distance qui nous séparait.

- Euh… moi … moi aussi, _balbutia-t-elle sans me quitter une seconde du regard, et elle partit__._

Son trajet jusqu'à son perron me parut durer une éternité, et j'en profitais pour garder une image d'elle. Comme pour conclure cette fin d'après midi pleine en rebondissement, Bella s'emmêla les pieds, et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je me doutais qu'elle allait se retourner avant de rentrer chez elle, alors j'essayais de retenir mon fou rire. Et en effet lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle paraissait gênée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire moqueur. Au lieu de se retourner et de repartir chez elle, comme je me l'imaginais, elle resta planter devant chez elle à me regarder, puis à ma plus grande surprise, elle me tira la langue. Là, le fou rire me prit, et je démarrais rapidement, avant qu'elle ne se vexe vraiment. En roulant jusqu'à chez moi, je ne cessais de me poser une question. Comment avais-je pu m'attacher en si peu de temps à elle ?

En rentrant chez moi, je vis toute ma famille me regarder par la fenêtre. En à peine quelques secondes, je pris une décision, je n'essayerai plus de leur cacher ce que je ressentais. Je montais les marches du perron rapidement et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ils se tenaient tous là, attendant certainement que je leur face l'annonce du siècle.

- Il faut que je la revois avant qu'elle ne parte, _soufflais-je d'un air décidé._

**Dimanche 12 avril 2009**** : 4 heures avant le départ : 2 jours avant le naufrage.**

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu roules un peu plus vite Alice, _grognais-je en me balançant sur mon siège pour voir où nous en étions._

- Cela fait à peine une semaine que tu ne l'as pas vu, et tu as été insupportable. Je n'imagine même pas comment tu vas être dans les prochains jours.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas toujours été d'humeur très joyeuse ses derniers jours, mais Alice m'avait interdit de lui rendre visite voulant à tout prix garder la surprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous avions réussit à demander à Charlie si nous pouvions, nous aussi, amener Bella jusqu'au port. Il avait accepté, et je me doutais que lui aussi aurait besoin de soutien. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il devait laisser sa fille partir aussi loin de lui. Ma mère prévoyait déjà de l'inviter à dîner pendant l'absence de Bella.

- Edward, _m'appela Alice en me sortant de mes pensées, _revient sur Terre, on est arrivé.

Et en effet, en relevant la tête, je vis que sa maison était juste en face de nous.

- Bonjour, _murmura Jacob, tout sourire, en venant à notre rencontre, _Bella va être heureuse de vous revoir, _et tout en disant cela, il me regarda longuement._

- Elle n'est pas au courant, n'est ce pas, _s'inquiéta tout de même Alice._

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est à mille lieues de s'imaginer que vous viendriez.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'appeler, _commença Charlie, _nous allons être en retard.

- Bell's vient voir deux secondes, _cria Jacob, lorsque Charlie eut finit de parler_

Nous entendîmes du bruit provenant de la maison, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut sur le perron, elle me paraissait un peu fatiguée, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Elle ne nous vit pas au début, et je l'entendis ronchonner.

- Ro Jacob_, _ça ne peut pas attendre deux, _elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle nous vit, et je sus que nous voir, était l'une des dernières choses à laquelle elle s'attendait. _

Son regard se posa sur moi, et pendant de longues secondes, nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder.

- Mais… enfin… qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Nous allons devoir partir.

Cette phrase aurait pu être mal interprétée, mais je sus, d'après l'intonation de sa voix, qu'elle était juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester parler avec nous. Avec moi, peut-être…

- On sait, c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là, _se moqua Emmett derrière moi, et il rajouta à notre intention, _c'est mignon de voir à quelle point elle est naïve.

- Laisse la tranquille Em', _s'insurgea Alice, _ton père a très gentiment accepté qu'on t'accompagne nous aussi.

A cette remarque, le visage de Bella parut s'éclairer, puis elle se retourna vers Jacob, en le pointant du doigt.

- Tu étais au courant n'est ce pas, _l'accusa-t-elle__._

- Bien sur, _rigola-t-il, en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules, _d'après toi pourquoi est ce que j'étais autant impatient. Je voulais voir la tête que tu tirerais quand tu les verrais aujourd'hui.

J'entendis derrière moi les garçons rire de la tête indignée de Bella, et moi-même, j'eus du mal à ne pas rire.

- Bon les enfants, _nous coupa gentiment Charlie,_ on va vraiment finir par être en retard. En voiture tout le monde.

Le temps que tout le monde choisisse sa voiture, je pus observer Bella à volonté. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse d'être autour de nous. A mon plus grand bonheur, Alice et Jacob montèrent à l'avant tandis que nous nous placions tous les deux à l'arrière. J'allais pouvoir profiter de sa présence encore de longues minutes.

Durant tout le trajet, nous nous lançâmes quelques coups d'œil et à chaque fois, elle détournait le regard, gênée. Je m'amusais de la voir aussi crispée contre la portière, c'est sur qu'avec un chef de la police comme père, elle devait être habituée à respecter les limitations de vitesse. Jacob, quant à lui, paraissait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Emmett et Jasper eurent l'occasion de se moquer de Bella. Celle-ci paraissait encore plus impatiente, et elle tournoyer autour de nous sans s'arrêter. Elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec Alice. Charlie nous rappela que l'heure tournait, et après avoir enregistré leurs bagages, nous commençâmes à avancer vers les quais d'embarcations. Mon ventre se serra lorsque je pensai que l'heure des aux revoir arrivait.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que je remarquais que Bella commençait à se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle recula du groupe que nous formions, et avança la tête baissé. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre.

- Ca ne va pas Bella, _demandais-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude._

- Si, bien sur que si, c'est juste que… je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire mes adieux, _je compris rapidement qu'elle était gênée de m'avouer ça, n'étant pas le genre de fille à s'apitoyer sur son sort._

- Oh…, _je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre pour lui remonter le moral, en plus de devoir dire au revoir à son père, elle allait devoir affronter toute ma famille,_ le fait qu'on soit tous là, n'arrange rien.

- Non, au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir avant de partir vraiment, ce n'est pas contre vous, _m'assura-t-elle, ç_a aurait été la même chose s'il n'y avait eu que mon père. Et puis c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsque le bateau partira. Il fait les gros durs, mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop que je m'éloigne de lui.

J'entendis les sanglots à la fin de sa phrase et je n'en fis aucunes remarques.

- On fera attention à lui, ne t'inquiètes pas, _tentais-je de la rassurer, _et puis de toute façon mes parents avaient l'intention de l'inviter souvent à diner pendant que vous ne seriez pas là. Ca lui évitera d'être seul.

- Merci Edward, vraiment. Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de vous, à quel point vous étiez adorable, et je me rends compte que c'est plus que ça. Même Jacob n'arrête pas de parler avec vous.

Je fus touché de sa déclaration. Etait-ce ça façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à nous ? A moi ?

- Merci Bella. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir, _si seulement j'avais su …_

En tournant la tête vers ma famille, je la vis arrêter prés du quai où nous allions devoir nous séparer de Bella. Charlie quand à lui, se retourna vers sa fille et j'aurais juré avoir vu ses yeux brillés.

- On y est, _murmura-t-il en regardant l'énorme paquebot qui était devant nos yeux._

Jacob, pour détendre l'atmosphère commença à dire au revoir à tout le monde. Et Bella le suivit, mais je sentais que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Au revoir vieux, _commença Jacob en me serrant la main._

_- _Salut Jacob, _depuis que je savais que lui et Bella n'entretenaient aucune relation, il m'était devenu plus aisé de tenir une conversation avec lui, _prends soin d'elle.

- Compte sur moi, _sourit-il._

Je reportais mon attention vers Bella, et je vis que c'était au tour d'Emmett.

- Essaye de ne pas tomber du bateau, _se moqua mon frère en la prenant tendrement dans ces bras, c'était sa façon à lui de la réconforter et je le remerciais de ne pas faire de remarques__, _j'en connais un qui serait très triste.

- Ferme-la Emmett, _m'énervais-je en regrettant aussitôt mes précédentes paroles._

Bella continua de faire ses adieux sans se soucier d'Emmett. Alice, comme à son habitude lui conseilla des centaines de magasins à visiter en Angleterre, et malgré qu'elle ait essayé d'être discrète, je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit pouffer. Un élan de jalousie me prit lorsque Jasper la prit dans les bras, et je me fis violence pour ne pas l'éloigner de lui. Au dessus de l'épaule de Bella, Jasper vit mon agitation, et la relâcha rapidement.

A leur tour, mes parents vinrent la prendre dans leur bras, et je me demandais si elle faisait exprès de me laisser mijoter. Moi aussi, j'avais envi de la sentir prés de moi, contre moi… Je décidais d'accélérer les choses, et je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver juste derrière elle. De telle sorte que lorsqu'elle se retournerait, nous tomberions nez à nez.

Et en effet, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle parut surprise de me savoir aussi près d'elle. Charlie, Jacob, ma famille tout entière disparue de mon monde lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.

Bella Swan et Edward Cullen.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'eus besoin de plus qu'un regard, et je la pris dans mes bras. L'avoir aussi prés de moi, me procura d'agréables frissons, et j'étais certain, qu'elle aussi appréciait cet instant. J'entendis Emmett tousser, et je fus obliger de la relâcher. Je me penchais lentement vers elle j'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres si tentante mais je me fis violence et déposais mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Je savais que l'attente avant son retour serait une véritable torture. Alors je laissé mes lèvres posée sur ça peau un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je voulais graver ce moment dans ma mémoire, savoir que ce souvenir d'elle me ferais patienter jusqu'à son retour.

- On ne se fera pas de grands adieux, _commençais-je en me retenant de ne pas lui caresser la joue,_ je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi, et que tu profites de tes vacances, _et surtout que tu ne m'oublies pas là bas, pensais-je pour moi-même__._

- D'accord, _acquiesça-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard, _prend soin de toi, toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je vis que ses yeux commençaient à briller, et lorsqu'elle commença à se reculer je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, me doutant que cet instant était dur pour elle. Elle partit se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Ma famille au complet et moi-même, nous eûmes le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas pour les laisser se dire au revoir.

Ma mère vint à mes côtés, et me caressa le bras. Je lui souris timidement, elle savait que devoir dire au revoir à Bella était dur pour moi. Je sentis ma mère me serrer brièvement l'épaule, et je reportais mon attention sur Bella et son père. Je vis celui-ci la serrer contre lui et lui baiser le front. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant…

- Bell's on y va, _demanda Jacob en se rapprochant d'elle._

- On y va, _souffla-t-elle en me lançant un long regard, _au revoir tout le monde.

Ma mère et Alice ne purent s'empêcher de la reprendre une nouvelle fois dans leur bras, et je pus profiter de ces quelques instants de plus pour l'observer.

Pourquoi avais-je mon estomac qui se tordait ? Pourquoi avais-je tout simplement envie de la supplier de ne pas partir ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je l'impression que plus rien n'allait être comme avant ?

Je les vis disparaître derrière les portes du paquebot, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Au bout d'un moment, je n'eus plus aucuns espoirs de la revoir, et je commençais à faire demi tour, me fichant de se que pouvait penser ma famille.

- REGARDEZ ! REGARDEZ !, _s'écria Alice en pointant quelque chose à l'horizon, _ILS SONT LA BAS ! AU REVOIR !

Je me retournais immédiatement. Je la cherchais désespérément du regard, et enfin je la vis, Jacob aussi paraissait lui montrer notre position, et tout comme ma famille, elle se mit à faire de grands signes avec ses bras. Et pendant de longues minutes, nous nous contentâmes tous, de se faire des signes. Trop vite à mon gout, on entendit les moteurs du bateau se mettre en marche, et au loin, je vis Jacob prendre Bella dans ces bras. Je me doutais qu'elle devait être en train de pleurer.

Lorsque le bateau eut disparut à l'horizon, nous restâmes tout de même sur le quai. Charlie avait considérablement pali, et je me doutais qu'il commençait à regretter de l'avoir laissé partir. Mes parents l'invitèrent à prendre à café à la maison, et il accepta rapidement.

Une fois arrivé devant la voiture, je ressentais comme un vide, mais j'étais sur d'une chose.

J'étais irrémédiablement amoureux d'Isabelle Swan. Et à son retour, je comptais bien lui prouver.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors verdict ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Un grand merci à ma Camille, qui m'aide beaucoup. Je t'adore ! Elle aussi commence à écrire une nouvelle histoire alors allez y faire un tour le titre c'est : De l'enfer au paradis. Et son début d'histoire est géniale ! Alors allez l'encourager !**

**Gros bisoux.**

**P.**


	5. Tu n'es plus là

**Coucou me revoilà ! Je sais ! Le chapitre a mis du temps à venir mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Et surtout, je suis très déçu de se que j'ai réussi à écrire. J'espère seulement que le prochain chapitre sera plus facile à rédiger ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"_These__ wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

**(Evanescence : My Immortal)**

**Flash-back : POV Edward**

**Mercredi 15 Avril 2009 : 11h32.**

Trois jours.

Voilà trois long jours, que nous avions quitté le port pour revenir à Forks. Sans Bella… Je revoyais sans cesse l'image du bateau s'éloignant sur les flots, cette image ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

Et j'avais l'impression que des années étaient passées, depuis ce jour là. Je savais que son bateau était encore sur les flots à cette heure-ci, et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Charlie avait diné tous les soirs à la maison, et ce soir encore, il serait parmi nous. Esmé agissait avec lui comme une mère, et je le savais gêné d'autant d'attention. Et ce comportement ne faisait que me rappeler celui de Bella.

Bella. Je m'étais promis de ne pas penser à elle, ou du moins d'y penser le moins possible, mais c'était peine perdu. Je ne faisais que cela à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de la journée. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul, Alice et Emmett, eux aussi commençaient à se languir d'elle. Alice était impatiente de la revoir afin d'avoir tous les détails sur l'Angleterre et sur ses magasins, tandis qu'Emmett avait trouvé en Bella une excellente personne à embêter.

Je me secouais une énième fois la tête pour la sortir de mes pensées et reposais le livre que j'essayais de lire depuis quelques minutes. En tendant l'oreille, je me rendis compte, qu'aucuns bruits ne transparaissaient dans la maison. Etrange, il y a encore quelques minutes, Emmett était en train de crier au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'Alice accepte de faire un match de baseball, tandis qu'Alice s'égosillait à travers toute la maison d'avoir eu une nouvelle idée de costume pour le prochain bal du lycée. Et là, plus rien. Je décidais d'aller voir, peut-être Alice avait-elle finalement céder à Emmett, chose étonnante, puisque la plupart du temps, c'était Emmett qui cédait à notre sœur et lui servait de mannequin. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'il adorait se pavaner.

En descendant, je passais par la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau, et j'entendis le son de la télé provenant du salon. Qu'est ce qui passait en ce moment à la télé pour arriver à faire taire mon frère et ma sœur ? En finissant ma dernière gorgée, j'entendis un bruit de casse provenant du salon, et je fermais les yeux, Emmett avait encore du cassé l'un des précieux vases à d'Esmé, et je savais que dans les quelques secondes, les foudres de ma mère allaient tomber sur lui. Etonnamment, ces foudres ne vinrent pas. Que se passait-il ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et me dirigeais vers le salon. En y entrant, je m'attendais à voir Emmett avachi en travers du canapé, et Alice sautillant dans toute la pièce, au lieu de cela Emmett était debout en travers de la pièce, plus pâle que d'habitude, il n'arborait pas son éternel sourire. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Alice, celle-ci se tenait assise dans le canapé, et j'eus l'impression que le monde lui était tombé sur les épaules, bien que mon arrivée ne soit pas passé inaperçu, aucuns des deux ne me lança un seul regard. C'est un mouvement à ma droite qui me tira de mes pensées. Ma mère aussi se tenait debout, et je la vis s'approcher de moi, le visage ravager de larmes, à cette vision, mon ventre se noua. Mon regard se posa derrière elle, et je vis le vase que j'avais entendu quelques minutes plus tôt se briser, l'eau et les fleurs se répandaient sur le sol, et pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

- Waouh, _ricanais-je en essayant de détendre cette atmosphère, qui commençait à me rendre mal à l'aise, _ne me dîtes pas que vous avez réussir à trouver un feuilleton qui arrivera à faire pleurer Emmett.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, et au lieu de voir Emmett réagir au quart de tour comme je m'y attendais, il n'eut aucune réaction, et se reconcentra sur la télé, c'est le comportement d'Alice qui me surprit le plus, elle se mit à sangloter fortement, comme si je venais de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Ok. Là je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais complètement largué. En lançant un regard à la télé, je vis que ce n'était pas une série qu'il regardait mais un reportage. Ma mère s'approcha de moi, et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

- Oh mon ange, _pleura-t-elle, _il … il a coulé…

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me racontait, je regardais la télé avec un peu plus d'insistance et je vis qu'en effet le reportage parlait d'un bateau qui avait chaviré. Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils se mettaient tous dans cet état là ? Il arrivait de temps en temps que des bateaux chavirent, et personne n'en faisait tout un paquet, encore moins Emmett.

Etait-ce à cause de Bella ? Très certainement. Connaissant ma mère et ma sœur je commençais à comprendre leur réaction. Elles devaient être en train de s'imaginer des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elles devaient s'imaginer que Bella n'était pas en sécurité à bord du Titanic. Elles avaient toujours tendance à réagir de façon excessive. La seule chose que je ne comprenais pas c'était la réaction d'Emmett. Il aurait du être le premier à se moquer d'elles.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil, _demandais-je en resserrant tout de même ma prise autour de la taille de ma mère, _ça peut arriver qu'un bateau chavire maman. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.

Au lieu de la réconforter comme je l'espérais, mes mots eurent l'effet inverse, et ses pleures redoublèrent. Là, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Alice se leva de son fauteuil, et vint en tremblant vers moi. Elle me murmura quelques mots, des mots qui me glacèrent d'effroi.

-Tu ne comprends pas, _souffla-t-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux larmoyants, _ce n'est pas n'importe quel bateau qui a chavirer Edward.

- Quoi, _murmurais-je._

- Edward ! Le Titanic à couler cette nuit ! Il n'en reste rien ! Rien du tout !

Pendant quelques secondes, je restais statufiais, il me sembla que mon cœur cessa de battre pendant ces quelques secondes. Comme au ralenti, la nouvelle me frappa telle une claque, et je reculais de quelques pas. C'était désormais ma mère et ma sœur qui me regardait comme si j'allais disparaître sous leurs yeux.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, et ma gorge se nouer. Sans un regard en arrière, je courus rejoindre ma chambre, et m'adossait contre la porte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que je laissais les larmes s'échappaient. Je ne sus combien de temps je restais dans cette position, mais pas un instant, je n'avais cessé de pleurer. Lorsque je réussis à sortir de mon état catatonique, je ne réussis à avoir une pensée pour qu'une seule personne.

Bella…

**Fin du flash-back.**

**POV Bella.**

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à l'hôpital, me _demanda Charlie pour la énième fois_.

Depuis que les Cullen avaient quitté la maison, inquiets, eux aussi, mon père n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter de mon état. N'arrivait-il pas à voir que j'avais besoin d'être seule ? Juste d'être seule. Son comportement surprotecteur commençait à m'étouffer, et je sentais que je n'étais pas loin d'exploser.

Pendant tout le temps où les Cullen avaient été présent, j'avais essayé de paraître normale et souriante. Mais je sentais que mes sourires ressemblaient plus à des grimaces, et surtout que mon rire n'était que le son étouffé de mes pleurs. A de nombreuses reprises, j'avais senti mes yeux me piquer, et ma gorge se nouer, et pourtant, je n'avais pas craqué, j'avais réussi à rester forte. Un seul avait remarqué ma comédie : Edward.

Pas un instant, il n'avait cessé de me regarder, de ce regard qui vous fait penser qu'il pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui sourire, mais à chaque fois il ne me répondait que par un froncement de sourcil. Et je priais intérieurement pour que se ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination, et qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, ou si c'était le cas, qu'il n'en dise rien à sa famille.

- Bella, _s'inquiéta mon père de mon manque de réaction._

- Non, non c'est bon. Je… je vais bien, _pourquoi parler me paraissait aussi difficile désormais ? En y réfléchissant, cette souffrance m'était familière, la même que lorsque j'avais perdu ma mère. La même ? Non, j'étais plus jeune à cette époque, je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout comprendre, alors qu'aujourd'hui je comprenais absolument tout._

Pendant de longues secondes, mon père m'observa, et j'eus peur qu'il ne voit ce que je ressentais. J'eus peur qu'il ne voit qu'à l'intérieur, j'étais détruite.

- Bella, il faut que nous parlions, _commença mon père en fuyant désormais mon regard, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, je savais de quoi il voulait parler. Et je n'avais pas envie de parler de SA, _je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je n'ose imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir, mais… Billy aimerait vraiment te voir, le jour de l'enterrement de …

- Ne prononce pas son nom, _soufflais-je durement en fermant les yeux._

Pendant de longues secondes, je me concentrais pour oublier ce moment. C'était Ja… lui qui m'avait appris à faire sa « pense que cet instant n'existe pas, qu'il n'a jamais existé, et tout te paraitra plus clair », je le faisais, et pourtant, j'avais toujours cette douleur qui anesthésiait mon cœur, ma tête et mon corps.

- Papa, _repris-je lentement en pesant mes mots, je voulais être sur que je ne prononcerais pas son nom, et surtout que je ne craquerais pas devant lui, _ne me demande pas de faire ça. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Jamais.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu un être cher Bella, penses à ceux qui t'entourent, je sais que tu as vécu un moment traumatisant mais, _répliqua mon père, et au moment où ses mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça._

- MAIS QUOI ! MAIS QUOI PAPA ! SA VA PASSER C'EST CA ! NON CA NE VA PAS PASSER ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! NON JE NE VAIS PAS OUBLIER ! NON JE NE VEUX PAS OUBLIER ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU ME FICHES LA PAIX ET SURTOUT TU M'OUBLIES !

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de répliquer que je sortis en courant de la cuisine, et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne pris rien d'autre que mes clés de voiture, et je sortis. Je ne sentais pas le froid glissant contre ma peau, je ne sentis pas la pluie mouiller mes joues d'avantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je ne sentais qu'une seule chose : cette douleur au fond de mon cœur.

Je ne fis guère attention aux appels de mon père derrière, je démarrais au quart de tour ma voiture, et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Ma voiture fit un drôle de bruit, et je me forçais à ralentir mon allure. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elle me lâche elle aussi. Je devais partir, m'éloigner d'ici. M'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappellerait sa présence. Ou plutôt, son absence.

Sans prendre gare où j'allais, je me dirigeais inconsciemment vers _notre _endroit. La falaise. Nous y avions vécu tellement de bons moments. Combien de fois l'avais-je sermonné sur le fait qu'il s'amusait à sauter d'aussi haut avec tous ses amis ? De trop nombreuses fois. Et aujourd'hui, cela me paraissait sans importance. J'en riais même.

Lorsque je fus arrivée, je descendis rapidement de la voiture, pressé de retrouver cet endroit, qui j'espérais, m'apporterait un peu de sérénité. En regardant vers la fin de la falaise, j'eus, pendant un quart de seconde, une brève image de lui, me souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de sauter. Je fermais les yeux, peu sur que se soit réel, et en effet, lorsque je les rouvris, _il _n'était plus là.

Je m'assis au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Je posais enfin mon regard sur l'eau, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de peur me remonter le long de colonne vertébrale. Les souvenirs continuaient de revenir, inlassablement, me torturant encore plus que je ne l'étais. Etait-ce leur façon de me faire comprendre que je n'aurais pas du survivre ? Que comme les autres, j'aurais du y rester ce soir là ?

J'ouvris les yeux en grand à cette révélation, jamais je n'aurais du survivre. Ma place n'était pas ici, parmi les vivants. Mais avec eux, avec _lui. _En dessous de moi, une vague vint frapper la roche de la falaise, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver à bord du bateau. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'échapper à mes souvenirs, je n'entendis pas une voiture arriver, ni son conducteur en descendre.

Ce n'est que le bruissement des feuilles derrière moi, qui me firent sortir de ma bulle. Je ne me retournais pas, priant pour que cette personne ne me voie pas, ou si c'était le cas, qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Il était fort peu probable que se soit mon père, il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle aucune discussion ne serait possible entre nous, encore moins avec les paroles qu'il avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je savais que ma réaction était démesurée, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir, et je savais que des centaines de famille se trouvaient dans la même situation que moi. Mais aucune de ses familles ne s'étaient retrouvées dans MA situation, aucune de ses familles n'avaient vu mourir son meilleur ami, son frère. Moi si. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de penser aux autres. Juste à moi, à moi et à ma souffrance.

Je me secouais la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent, je ne m'étais toujours pas retournée pour identifier la personne qui venait me déranger. Et je ne sais pas si j'en avais vraiment envie. Au bout de quelques secondes, où je devinais que cette personne me regardait, je sentis du mouvement derrière moi, et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Pendant un bref instant, j'eus l'illusion de voir Jac…, de _le_ voir à mes côtés, me bousculant légèrement pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien Jake, _murmurais-je en souriant faiblement._

- Pardon, _demanda une voix à mes côtés, voix qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas, mais que je connaissais parfaitement._

Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je croyais _lui _parler à _lui. _Pendant un bref instant j'avais vécu avec son souvenir. Pourquoi me pourchassait-il comme cela ? Etait-ce ça façon de me punir. Me punir de l'avoir laissé tomber. J'étais vivante, alors que lui…

- Bella, _souffla une seconde fois la voix à mes côtés._

- Sais-tu que c'était notre endroit, à lui et moi, _commençais-je sans me soucier de son appel, _on venait souvent ici. Tous les weekends nous nous retrouvions ici. Tous les weekends.

Je savais que je me répétais, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas craquer. Il ne fallait qu'il me voie dans cet état là. Je m'étais fait une promesse, à moi de la respecter désormais.

- Ton père nous a appelé, il est très mal tu sais, _continua-t-il apparemment sans se rendre compte de ma dernière réplique, _il se doutait que tu serais ici.

- Il… il ne peut pas comprendre, _soufflais-je lassé de tout cela._

- Personne ne le peut Bella, _acquiesça-t-il, _mais penses-tu qu'_il_ aurait aimé te voir comme ça ? Dans cet état là ?

Quel état, eus-je envie d'hurler. Je n'étais plus rien sans lui. Plus rien. Il m'avait reconstruit, avait été là pour reconstruire les bases de ma vie. Et parmi ces bases, il y avait la principale : Lui. Et sans cette base, toutes les autres s'écroulaient, je n'étais plus rien. Là tout de suite, j'avais envi de parler, de dire quelque chose.

- Je ne pourrais pas, _soufflais-je, _je ne pourrais pas y aller. Ce serait accepter de ne plus le revoir, ne plus le voir passer ma porte d'entrée, ne plus le voir afficher son air goguenard, lorsqu'il a fait une bêtise. Et ça je ne le peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces

- Alors n'y va pas, _murmura-t-il sans me lâcher du regard, _qu'est ce qui t'y oblige ?

- Mais… enfin, _m'insurgeais-je_, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je dois y aller ! Qui es-tu toi pour osez me dire cela ?

Tout en disant cela, je m'étais relevée et le regardait en essayant de mettre dans mon regard le maximum de colère possible.

Edward, quand à lui, se releva lentement et planta son regard dans le mien, et un petit sourire victorieux vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Alors je compris…

Il n'avait pas prononcé ses paroles à la légère. Ces mots avaient un unique but, et celui-ci avait été atteint. Il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose et j'avais compris malgré que la douleur dans mon cœur venait de se décupler, je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Pour _lui, _pour moi, et surtout pour que je lui fasse enfin mes adieux, je devais y aller.

Je devais aller à cet enterrement. Je souffrirais, surement, mais par respect pour tout ce que nous avions vécu, par respect envers notre amitié, je devais y aller.

- Tu as compris, _déclara-t-il enfin, et je sus que ce n'était pas une question, mais belle et bien une affirmation._

J'hochais lentement la tête, tentant de ravaler pour la énième fois mes larmes. Oui, j'avais compris.

Une énième peur vint alourdir mon estomac, mise à part mon père et les Cullen, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec une personne de l'extérieur. Et là, j'allais devoir être confrontée à tous ces regards curieux remplis de pitié. Car il était évident qu'il n'y aurait pas que ses amis et sa famille. Des dizaines de curieux viendraient, avides de connaître d'avantage les faits. Edward du voir mon trouble, car il reprit la parole.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, _m'assura-t-il, et au lieu de me réconforter, ses paroles transpercèrent d'avantage mon cœur douloureux._

- Je le suis déjà, _répliquais-je froidement._

Je vis bien que mes paroles le touchèrent, mais je n'avais plus envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Je n'avais plus envie d'être déçue. A nouveau.

Je voulais juste, être seule désormais, comme avant. Je me doutais bien que mon père n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, mais il avait en face de lui une personne prête à tout pour avoir la paix.

Sans un regard de plus envers Edward, je fis demi tour, et revenais prés de ma voiture, mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je vis dans la vitre qu'il m'avait suivit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, nos regards se croisèrent, et pendant ce laps de temps, mon cœur s'allégea. Puis vint le dur retour à la réalité, non, je ne voulais pas de sa !

- Laissez-moi tranquille, _furent les seuls mots que j'eus avant de monter dans ma voiture, et de partir rapidement._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter mon regard remplit de larmes dans le rétroviseur, il se tenait toujours debout, et regardait ma voiture qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer lorsque je serais rentrée. Charlie allait surement vouloir me parler, et je ne savais pas, si à cet instant, j'avais la force de dire un mot de plus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver mon lit, et ne plus jamais en sortir.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte, et ne tardais pas à gravir les marches des escaliers. Qu'il ne m'arrête pas ! Qu'il ne m'arrête pas, priais-je intérieurement. Je sentais les prémices de mes pleurs arriver, et je ne voulais pas que Charlie les voit. Evidement, la malchance continuait de me poursuivre, et j'entendis les pas lourds de mon père derrière moi.

- Bella, _tonna-t-il, et bien qu'il essaye de paraître énervé, je sentis dans sa voix du soulagement._

- Pas maintenant, Charlie, _soufflais-je sans même me retourner._

Je savais quelles paroles pouvaient faire du mal à mon père, et le fait que je l'appel Charlie faisait partie de l'une d'elle. J'avais commencé à l'appeler ainsi lorsque j'avais perdu ma mère, pendant un temps, je n'avais pas réussit à continuer de le considérer comme mon père. Il avait plus tenu la place d'étranger avec qui j'étais obligée d'habiter. Et malgré moi, j'avais conscience que tout allait redevenir comme avant.

A peine eus-je le temps de fermer la porte que les larmes coulaient déjà le long de mes joues. Allait-ce être ainsi jusqu'au restant de mes jours ? Je m'allongeais dans mon lit en position fœtale, et tentait de trouver le sommeil. Sommeil, qui, ces jours-ci me faisait défaut.

Je ne sais comment, et surtout, au bout de combien de temps, mais je parvins à m'endormir.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jacob, _soufflais-je en voyant l'eau se rapprocher de nous._

- Bella ! Bella, écoutes moi ! On va s'en sortir, tu m'entends ! On va s'en sortir ! Quand je te le dirais tu prendras ta respiration, et surtout tu ne me lâches pas la main ! En aucun cas tu m'entends !

- Jacob, _murmurais-je, la voix secouée de sanglots, _j'ai… j'ai peur.

- Je sais mon ange ! Mais je te promets que tous les deux, on va s'en sortir !

J'hochais la tête, et pendant quelques secondes, nous ne nous lâchâmes pas du regard. Peut-être était-ce pour lui sa manière de trouver du courage, ou la force de continuer, pour ma part, je tentais de voir dans son regard que sa promesse n'était pas veinel'honnêteté de sa promesse dans son regard.

- Prête Bella, _s'affola Jacob, lorsque l'eau eut presque atteint la rambarde où nous étions, et je sus que nous allions devoir sauter, _prends ta respiration !

Je pris une grande respiration, et je sentis la main de Jacob faire pression sur la mienne. Comme au ralenti, nous sautâmes dans le vide, et dans ma tête, j'eus presque le temps de compter jusqu'à trois avant de toucher l'eau. En à peine quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression que des milliards de lames transperçaient mon corps, et je mis du temps à comprendre que l'eau glaciale était la cause de ce mal.

Comme pour faire disparaître ce mal, je fermais vivement les yeux, et priais pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

Lorsque je les rouvrais, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans l'eau. J'étais dans ma chambre. J'eus le bref espoir que tout ceci ne soit enfin de compte qu'un rêve, mais la sensation des larmes séchées sur mes joues me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Ces rêves incessants continuaient de me pourchasser, et je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir avoir recours aux somnifères pour au moins avoir quelques instants de paix.

Je me levais, tremblante et en sueur, et tentait, tant bien que mal de parvenir jusqu'à la salle de bain. En passant prés de l'horloge, je vis qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin, et je me demandais brièvement comment j'avais vu rester endormie autant de temps.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais lentement, et rentrais dans la douche. Je reculais lorsque je reçus le jet d'eau. Trop de souvenirs revenaient. Je fermais les yeux, et pris quelques respirations afin de me donner du courage. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau parvint à détendre mon corps, et toute trace de sueur disparut rapidement, j'aurais aimé, que l'eau emporte aussi facilement toutes mes pensées. Toute ma douleur.

En sortant de la douche, je dus faire face à mon reflet, et pendant de longues secondes, je fus effrayée de voir une inconnue en face de moi. Les cheveux bruns ternis, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge, le corps recourbé sur lui-même, à moitié squelettique.

Cette femme…

C'était moi !

* * *

**Voilà, verdict ? Pas très fameux hein ? Laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Gros bisoux.**

**P.**


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Je vous demande à tous de lire ce qui va suivre jusqu'à la fin !**

**Ce chapitre est une GROSSE, GROSSE gueulante envers un "lecteur", et je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler sa un lecteur. En effet, je viens de voir qu'une personne s'était permise de poster une critique sur l'ensemble des auteurs de fiction Edward/Bella, je cite :**

_" Stop au**x** fanfictions Edward/Bella_

_Ceci est un message s'adressant aux auteurs de fanfic de Twilight, il ne contient en aucun cas des insultes mais juste de violentes critiques concernant leurs histoires ! En tant que lectrices de fanfic, nous avons parfaitement le droit de donner notre avis, ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression !_

_Tout d'abord, nous sommes déçu**e**s du manque de diversification des fanfic**s** Twilight, il n'y en a que pour Edward et Bella. La plupart des fanfic**s** les concernant sont à l'eau de rose et dégoulinante de bon sentiment. On se croirait à la lecture d'un roman Arlequin et non d'une histoire fantastique mettant en scène des vampires. Par ailleurs les fanfic sur ces personnages sont tellement nombreuse**s** que les auteurs sont influencés les uns par les autres, alors nous avons le droit à une bonne soixantaine de remake racontant toujours la même histoire ! Bella est chanteuse, Bella est patineuse, Bella est une princesse et pourquoi pas Bella à la plage et Bella à la montagne tant qu'on y est ! Quant au personnage d'Edward on ose même pas en parler car on risquerait de devenir vraiment méchante._

_Certains auteurs se contrefichent de l'univers mis en place par l'auteur, en écrivant des « all human », pour nous **se** sont surement les fanfic les plus risible de Twilight et surtout un manque de respect envers l'auteur des livres. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris Twilight est une histoire mettant en scène des VAMPIRES ! Mais non, vraisemblablement ce fait n'a pas été compris, et la mièvrerie de ces auteurs les incitent à écrire non seulement des fanfic**s** ne mettant en scène aucun vampires et racontant des scénarios dignes des romans Arlequin. Certains auteurs ne se rendent pas compte du manque d'imagination en écrivant ce genre de fanfic, pour eux les histoires d'amour sont plus importantes que l'univers crée par Stephenie Meyer !_

_Un autre type de fanfic tout aussi exaspérante sont celles se passant durant New Moon ! Voici un résumé typique d'une de ces histoires :_

_Bella abandonnée par Edward devient malgré tout un vampire. Cent ans après ils se retrouvent._

_Des fanfic**s** de ce genre il y en a des centaines racontant toutes les mêmes histoires o**ù** la pauvre Bella est désespéré car son grand amour Edward l'a quitté. Dans certain cas elle devient alcoolique dans d'autres elle devient un vampire ou elle finit avec Jacob il y a aussi les cas ou elle tombe pensons que toutes ses fanfic ont atteint leurs points culminants et que l'histoire de Bella et Edward a été suffisamment développé**e** dans les livres !_

_Il est temps de changer de registre ! Faite preuve d'imagination et creusez-vous la cervelle pour nous sortir une histoire qui vaille la peine qu'on la lise ! Nous espérons surtout que vous accorderez plus d'importance à des personnages autres que les Cullen ou les **Q**uileutes !_

_Faire des fanfictions sur des personnages secondaires a des avantages, car comme il n'est pas très connu, vous ne risquez pas de vous tromper en construisant sa personnalité ! Cela vous permet de mettre en place une histoire à part et non formaté**e**._

_Pour finir nous vous donnons quelque**s** idées de couples ou de personnage secondaire à mettre en scène :_

_Benjamin/Tia, Aro/Jane, Maggie/Liam, Eléazard/Carmen, Caius/Athenodora, Alec/Heidi, Zafrina/Demetri, Alec/maggie… Joachim (comment les volturi vont le retrouver ?), Nahuel, Maria, Charlotte/Peter…_

_Avouez qu'il y beaucoup de possibilités alors pourquoi vous restreindre seulement aux personnages principaux. Sachez que vos fics manquent de profondeurs à force de vous copier entre vous, elles sont vides et surtout très LASSANTES !_

_Nous espérons que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, nous ne voulons en aucun cas blesser des auteurs, nous voulions juste vous ouvrir les yeux sur le nombre beaucoup trop nombreux de ses fanfic et c'est de notre devoir en tant que lecteur de donner notre avis ! "_

**Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à trouver cette critique déplacée ! Alors oui, les lecteurs ont le droit de donner leur avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, mais pas de façon aussi violente et si blessante ! Car oui, en lisant cela, en tant qu'auteur je trouve blessant de voir que toutes les heures de travail que l'on passe à vouloir satisfaire les lecteurs, et au final ? Voir que notre travail est perçu de cette façon ? Je trouve sa dégueulasse . **

**Mais enfin !! Qu'est ce qu'on attend de nous ? Qu'on réecrive les livres de Stéphénie Meyer ? Il me semblait que les sites de fiction était basé sur le fait que c'était à nous d'inventer d'autres vies ou d'autres destinées à nos personnages !**

**Maintenant, je m'adresse à celui ou celle qui a eu l'intelligence d'écrire cela :**

**Bien sur que tu as le droit d'écrire ce que tu penses, mais apprends au moins à le faire de manière plus sympa ! Regardes plus loin que le bout de ton nez, et tu verras que l'histoire d'amour entre Edward et Bella, n'est pas une simple amourette entre un vampire et une humaine, mais que derrière ces deux personnages se caches beaucoup plus de sentiments ! Au passage ! Tu rabaches la mièveris de nos textes, mais les romans de SM ne sont-ils pas basés sur l'amour "mièvre" entre plusieurs couples ! J'attends avec impatience une de tes histoires, si tu as le courage de nous en poster une un jour. Car j'ai l'impression que tu oublis à quel point nous, auteurs de fanfiction, avons peur de publier, tu oublis le temps que les auteurs passent à essayer de corriger leurs chapitres, de retirer le maximum de fautes d'orthographes (ce qui soit dit en passant, n'est pas mon point fort, ni le tient apparament), et d'avoir les réactions des lecteurs, qui la plupart du temps nous donne du baume au coeur ! Je te demande juste d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour ceux qui se cassent le cul à essayer d'écrire quelque chose, et au moins écrire quelque chose d'une manière plus "civilisée"**

**Voilà, j'ai finit ma parentèse. J'aimerais tout de même avoir l'avis de certains lecteurs! Suis-je vraiment la seule à penser que ce qui vient d'être publié est blessant ?**

**Si vous voulez allez voir ce texte, et peut-être vous aussi pousser un coup de gueule voici le titre : Marre des fanfiction EdwardBella**

**Je tiens tout de même à dire que ne suis pas aussi violente dans mes propos, et que les avis négatifs des lecteurs sont toujours bonne à prendre je trouve. **

**MAIS IL Y A DES MANIERES DE LE DIRE !**

**En attendant vos impressions avec grande impatience . **

**Bonne soirée à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, qui eux ! Ne me décoivent pas, bien au contraire .**

**Gros bisoux.**

**P.**


	7. Goodbye my friend

**Coucou me revoilà !! Je sais j'ai mit beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances parce qu'il a vraiment été difficile à écrire. **

**Dans la semaine qui vient, je devrais vous poster un petit bonus qui suit la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Je voudrais aussi beaucoup remercier : Steph3807, missy, babounette, nana, sita, sharon, Luluciole5, debodebi, isabellamisa1, my point of view, Helène, Anna, mafictiondetwilight3, charléne, R Production, Asukarah, inconnue707, Sixtoufly-Bookworm, Emea, Marion1997, tinga, Louise, mél, et Pride-and-prejudiceee.**

**Car sans vous il était clair que j'arrétais d'écrire cette histoire. J'ai vraiment été blessée par un commentaire d'un des lecteurs de fictions, à qui apparament, on a jamais appris le respect. En tout cas, je dois bien avouer une chose, c'est qu'au moins, ses demoiselles ont eut le courage de poster ce commentaire désagréables, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que beaucoup de lecteur ont commencé à l'ouvrir et à critiquer ce que nous faisions.**

**Enfin bref, je ne vais pas refaire tout un chapitre sur mon mécontentement. Et j'incite les auteurs à continuer d'écrire leurs histoires nulles et mièvres !! Parce que moi je les adore et je ne me lasse pas de les lire. **

**Je crois que c'est tout.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**P.**

* * *

"_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. __"_

Cette nuit là, je ne réussis pas à me rendormir. Mon reflet dans le miroir me hantait trop, et je comprenais désormais, les regards en coin que mon père ne pouvait s'empêcher de me lancer.

Le reste de la nuit, je restais allongée dans mon lit, mon regard ne quittant pas le plafond.

Qu'étais-je en train de devenir ?

Perdue dans mes songes, je n'entendis pas tout de suite les voix au rez-de-chaussée. Et ce n'est que lorsque mon père m'appela une seconde fois, que je sortis enfin de ma bulle. Je pris tout mon temps pour sortir de mon lit, et pour descendre les escaliers. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir des gens et je me fichant bien de l'apparence que je pourrais donner.

Arrivée à la dernière marche des escaliers, je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir qui se trouvait dans le salon puisque la porte de celui-ci était fermée. Avant de l'ouvrir, je fermais les yeux et respirais un grand coup afin de me donner du courage.

Je vis tout d'abord mon père, installé comme à son habitude dans son vieux fauteuil en face de la télé, il ne me vit pas tout de suite, et j'eus l'occasion de l'observer. Il paraissait fatigué, de larges cernes ornaient désormais le dessous de ses yeux, le charme qui le caractérisait si bien depuis de nombreuses années avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un sombre masque de tristesse. En à peine quelques jours, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait pris une bonne dizaine d'années. Etais-je la cause de cette transformation ?

- Comment va-t-elle, _entendis-je demander une voix._

Cette voix. Je me figeais dans mon élan. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix. Bien qu'elle paraisse plus rauque et plus basse, j'aurais pu la reconnaître à travers toute une foule. La même que… son fils.

Billy Black.

- Plus que mal, même si elle essaye vainement de le cacher, _soupira mon père, était-ce moi ou sa voix commençait à trembler ?_

- Ils étaient inséparables, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

- Et toi Billy, tu tiens le coup, _demanda mon père après un court silence en se penchant pour être plus proche de lui._

Un long silence accompagna cette question, et je me demandais si Billy comptait réellement répondre à cette question, que je trouvais stupide. Comment pouvait-on aller dans un moment pareil ? Finalement, je l'entendis soupirer.

- Tu sais, _commença-t-il, et rien qu'en entendant sa voix, je compris qu'il pleurait, _aucun parent ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer son enfant.

Ses paroles me touchèrent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, je m'imaginais être la seule à souffrir de la perte de Jacob, mais j'oubliais tout ceux qui m'entourait J'oubliais Billy, j'oubliais que lui-même venait de perdre son fils. Et depuis que j'étais rentrée, je n'avais pas une seule fois pensée à aller le voir afin de le soutenir.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, j'ouvris la porte du salon, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi. Quand à moi, mon regard n'était fixé que sur Billy. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, un semblant de sourire s'installa sur son visage. Je compris rapidement quelle était la cause de ce sourire, j'étais désormais le seul souvenir qui lui restait de son fils.

Pendant de longues secondes, nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder. Je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur, et il posa sa main sur ma joue, ce simple contact me fit sourire.

Le premier _vrai_ sourire depuis le naufrage.

Je fermais les yeux afin de profiter de cette agréable sensation. Ce touché me rappelait tellement celui de son fils. J'aurais pu rester dans cette position éternellement, mais j'entendis la voix de Billy s'élevait dans le salon.

- Bella, _murmura-t-il._

Je ne sus si c'était un appel ou autre chose mais je décidais de l'ignorer. En revanche je sentis le corps de Billy se pencher vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _me souffla-t-il prés de mon oreille, afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre._

Ces quelques mots firent exploser la bulle de tranquillité que j'étais parvenu à fabriquer autour de moi, et je me relevais rapidement.

- Tu ne sais rien Billy, _ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu, et je pus voir à sa tête, que lui-même paraissait surpris de ma soudaine colère, _toi et Charlie ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, alors ne me dites pas que rien n'est de ma faute ! Je sais pourquoi tu es ici Billy, je sais que tu espères me faire changer d'avis à propos de l'enterrement, mais écoutes moi bien : Je N'irais Pas !

Dire cette simple phrase ne me soulagea pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Quand à Billy, il me regardait toujours aussi surpris.

- C'est vrai, _concéda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, _nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je ne sais même pas si ce que j'imagine est à la hauteur des horreurs que tu as dû voir. Et j'imagine à quel point à cette heure-ci tu dois t'en vouloir de toujours être parmi nous. Mais tu oublie une chose, Bella, j'ai perdu MON fils. J'ai perdu ma chair. Et même si, tout comme toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. J'irais. Pour mon fils. Parce que je lui dois bien ça. Parce que je l'aime, tout simplement.

Billy n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à s'étendre sur ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui, c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi. Malgré moi, ces mots me touchèrent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, et je sentis les larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues. Voyant que je ne parlais toujours pas, il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- Je ne te demande pas de me donner une réponse tout de suite. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Pas pour moi, pas pour Charlie, mais pour Jacob, _entendre son prénom accentua encore plus mes pleurs, _par respect pour votre si longue et belle amitié.

J'hochais simplement la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre que j'y réfléchirais. Après cela, Billy ne resta pas longtemps, et nous le raccompagnâmes jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant de faire marche arrière, Billy ouvrit sa fenêtre et me regarda longuement.

- Saches juste, que si tu viens. Tu ne seras pas seule. Tu ne l'as jamais été Bella.

Je baissais la tête, touchée par ses paroles.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je ne me rendis pas compte du temps que je passais dans l'allée de mon garage, à regarder dans le vide. Ce fut mon père qui vint me tirer de mes pensées.

- Bella, _souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi, _tu devrais rentrer, il va pleuvoir.

Et en effet, lorsque je levais la tête pour regarder le ciel, une goutte tomba sur ma joue. Je suivis mon père à l'intérieur de la maison, et m'arrêtais juste avant de monter.

- Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais…, _commença-t-il mais je le coupais vivement._

- Bonne nuit, Charlie.

Je ne me retournais pas pour voir la réaction de mon père, et je montais rapidement les marches. Je ne fis pas de détour vers la salle de bain. Car pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je sentais la fatigue engourdir tout mon corps, et les derniers mètres me menant jusqu'à ma chambre me parurent durer une éternité. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivée jusqu'à mon lit, je me roulais en boule, ne prenant pas le temps d'enlever mes vêtements, et priais pour que le sommeil m'emporte loin, très loin de toute cette douleur.

Mes prières furent exaucées plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, j'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, que Morphée m'accueillait déjà dans ses bras.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne me trouvais plus dans ma chambre mais au bord de la falaise. L'endroit où nous avions l'habitude de venir. Etrangement, je me sentais légère, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si la douleur n'avait jamais été présente.

Le bruissement des vagues contre la roche, avait un effet apaisant sur moi, et étrangement, aucune peur ne vint étouffer mon cœur. Au contraire, j'étais… bien. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, seulement à profiter de ce moment si… paisible, je sentais même un sourire apparaître sur le bout de mes lèvres. Un frôlement à mes côtés me sortit de mes pensées, et je me retournais d'un bond pour envoyer balader celui ou celle qui venait me déranger dans un moment pareil.

Mais ce que je vis me coupa le souffle, je sentis mes jambes lâcher, et je me serais retrouvée par terre, si un bras ne m'avait pas retenu, et ramener contre lui.

Combien de temps restais-je dans cette position, affalée contre _lui, _à le fixer comme s'il était une bête étrange ? Dieu seul le sait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, pensant que si je détournais les yeux, il disparaitrait… définitivement.

Il était toujours le même… Toujours aussi beau. Comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Lui aussi se contentait de me regarder, de son regard noir, toujours aussi intense, un petit sourire pendu au bout de ses lèvres.

- Jacob, _soufflais-je enfin ne pouvant me retenir._

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer, et je sentis mon cœur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu ces derniers jours. Je ne dis rien d'autre, attendant d'entendre sa voix. Je devais l'entendre, pour être sur que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

- Bonjour mon ange, _souffla-t-il enfin._

Si son bras n'avait pas retenu mon corps à ce moment là, je me serais retrouvée au sol. Je sentais tout mon corps tremblait, et je renonçais rapidement à essayer de retenir mes larmes.

- Oh mon Dieu… c'est impossible, _pleurais-je en posant ma tête contre son torse, sa poigne se resserra autour de moi, et je me sentis enfin entière, _je t'ai vu Jacob… Je t'ai vu les yeux fermés, tu ne me répondais plus. Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ? J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait Jacob ne me laisse pas.

Tout en disant cela, j'avais passé mes bras autour de sa taille, et tentant avec ma maigre force, de le serrer le plus possible contre moi j'avais besoin de la rapprocher de moi, de me fondre dans ses bras pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus. Quand à lui, je le sentis se baisser vers moi afin d'atteindre mon oreille.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit mon ange, _souffla-t-il, tout contre mon oreille, _je serais toujours, toujours, là pour toi.

- Tu mens, _répliquais-je en m'éloignant à regret de lui, _tu mens Jacob. Tu m'as laissé, ces derniers jours ont été les pires de toutes ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi ! Jamais !

- Isabella, _murmura-t-il en posant sa main contre ma joue, _il y a plusieurs façons d'être présent. Je ne serais plus là physiquement, c'est vrai… Mais je serais à jamais dans ton cœur, c'est le plus important mon ange. Tu m'entends ? Je vivrais dans ton cœur, comme toi tu vivras dans le mien. Tu n'oublieras pas tout ce que nous avons vécu ça restera gravé dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Mais tu continueras d'avancer, pour moi, pour Charlie, pour tous les gens qui t'entourent et qui ont besoin de savoir que tu vas t'en sortir. Promets le moi Bella, promets moi que tu vas te battre.

- Je ne peux pas Jacob, je ne peux pas te faire une promesse que je ne tiendrais pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

- Alors tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servit à rien ? Je serais mort en vain ?

- De quoi parles-tu Jacob.

Il baissa la tête, et pendant de longues secondes, il réfléchit à sa réponse, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, une nouvelle détermination avait pris place dans ses prunelles.

- Bella, écoutes moi, écoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Ce soir là, lorsque le paquebot à percuter l'iceberg, j'ai su Bella… Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai su que ce serait le dernier instant à tes côtés. Mais pas pour toi, Bella, pas pour toi. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'eau, tu paraissais tellement terrifiée, et sans même te demander, je savais que tu pensais mourir ce soir là. Mais tu savais que je n'aurais jamais permit cela. C'était évident que les canaux de sauvetage ne reviendraient jamais à temps, mais toi, tu devais y croire. Tu devais t'accrocher à ce mince espoir, pour réussir à survivre. J'ai su, dès le moment où nous avons trouvé le débris de bateau que tu étais sauvée, et pour moi c'était le plus important. Regardes moi Bella, _tout en disant cela, il releva mon visage et m'essuya mes joues trempées de larmes, _ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Rien n'est de ta faute. Je l'ai voulu, c'est ainsi. Ne vis pas dans le passé mon ange, avances, pour moi. Pour que ma mort ne soit pas vaine. Penses à ceux qui t'entourent. Penses aux personnes qui ont été présent ces derniers jours, malgré le fait que tu refuses leur aide, ils sont restés, et resteront à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

- Mais toi, tu ne seras plus là…

- Je te l'ai dit mon ange, je serais dans ton cœur… à jamais. S'il te plait Bella, bats toi. Pour moi, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. Promets moi Bella, je t'en supplie, promets moi que pour toi, tout ira bien. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures pour moi, je veux revoir ce sourire que j'aimais tant sur tes lèvres. Je t'en supplie mon ange…

Pendant son long discours, pas un instant son regard ne quitta le mien, et à sa dernière supplique, je ne pus lui refuser.

- Je te le promets, Jacob, _ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet de me rappeler celles que nous avions échangé juste avant que tout ne se termine._

Un immense sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, il m'embrassa longuement sur le front et recula de quelques pas. Au fond de moi, je sus que tout allait se terminer. Et lorsqu'il commença à faire demi-tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Pour au moins le retenir quelques secondes de plus.

- Et toi Jacob, _demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui._

- Quoi moi ?

- Seras-tu heureux là ou tu es ?

- Je le serais, maintenant que je sais que tu vas prendre soin de toi, _sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._

- Nous nous reverrons, n'est ce pas,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander._

- Bien sur, _rit-il, _mais pas maintenant Swan, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en souriant légèrement. Je le vis s'éloigner, et je baissais la tête pour ne pas le voir disparaître.

Tout était finit.

- Eh l'amoureuse, _l'entendis-je m'appeler au loin._

Je relevais vivement la tête à l'entente de ce surnom que j'avais tant détesté ces dernières semaines, mais qui aujourd'hui, parvenait à alléger mon cœur. Je le vis, à quelques mètres de moi, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu me manqueras, _continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait toute mon attention._

- Toi, tu me manques déjà, _répliquais-je en lui faisant un mince sourire._

Cette fois-ci, je ne baissais pas la tête, voulant graver à jamais ces dernières images dans ma tête. Je le vis disparaître devant mes yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser couler d'autres larmes.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais à nouveau dans mon lit, et mon réveil affichait : 8h45. J'avais réussit à dormir une nuit entière, et j'en ressentais les effets sur mon corps.

Je me permis un sourire, quelque chose avait désormais changé. Au fond de moi, je me sentais désormais en paix, je mettrais certainement beaucoup de temps à me relever entièrement de cette épreuve, mais j'y parviendrais, je le savais. Je le sentais.

Grâce à lui.

Pour lui.

En revanche, une question subsisterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Tout ceci avait-il été le simple fruit de mon imagination ou avais-je réellement vu et parler avec mon meilleur ami ?

* * *

Lorsque j'entendis mon père quitter la salle de bain, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour moi-même y aller. Je savais que les heures qui allaient suivre serait difficile, mais j'avais fait une promesse.

Je me préparais en silence, voulant à tout prix éviter une confrontation avec mon père tout de suite. J'avais tellement à me faire pardonner au prés de lui.

Lorsque j'eus finit de revêtir ma robe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder longuement dans le miroir.

J'avais tellement changé.

L'ancienne Bella, avait disparu la nuit du 15 avril. Pour faire place à une Bella que j'avais cru disparu il y a de nombreuses années.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes pensées, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

On y était…

Des voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée, celle des Cullen. Mais je ne parvins pas à bouger. Deux voix dans ma tête, totalement contradictoire, s'insurgeaient. L'une me poussait à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous partis. Et l'autre me poussait à descendre les rejoindre.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à faire ce choix. J'entendis les pas de mon père se rapprocher de la salle de bain, et au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, je l'entendis frapper doucement à la porte.

- Bella, _demanda-t-il inutilement puisqu'il savait que j'étais ici._

- Oui, _répondis-je, et je sentis ma voix enrouée._

- Je… je m'en vais… Il est l'heure… Je t'ai acheté de quoi manger au cas où tu viendrais à avoir faim. Je reviens juste après …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer, j'ouvris la porte, et me retrouvais face à lui. Il me regarda de haut en bas, et je vis à son regard surpris qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais habillée ainsi. Moi, qui détestais tant les robes. Je me permis aussi de jeter un bref coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Et je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait ressortit son costume noir.

- Nous mangerons après l'enterrement papa,_ déclarais-je au bout d'un moment._

Si l'instant n'avait pas été autant dramatique, j'aurais rit de la tête de mon père. Son visage oscillait entre la surprise et la joie mêlée.

- Tu…, _commença-t-il._

- Oui, _soufflais-je, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à l'enterrement._

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il courut presque pour me prendre dans ces bras. Et je répondis le plus sincèrement possible à son accolade.

- Je suis désolée, Papa, _soufflais-je lorsqu'il me relâcha._

- N'y pensons plus mon cœur, _me coupa-t-il en me faisait un bref sourire, _c'est tout oublié.

- Merci, Papa. Merci d'être là.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi ma belle, _sourit-il, cependant, son visage reprit un air sérieux, _Bella, es-tu sur de vouloir venir ? Je comprendrais parfaitement si…

- Non Papa, je veux y aller.

- D'accord, alors allons-y, _souffla-t-il en me prenant la main._

Je descendis lentement les marches, anxieuse de me retrouver devant la famille Cullen au complet. J'avais été odieuse avec eux, en particulier un, et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole.

En effet, ils étaient tous là, attendant prés de la porte d'entrée, ils ne nous virent pas arriver et se n'est que lorsque mon père se racla la gorge que leurs regards se posèrent sur lui puis sur moi. Ils paraissaient encore plus surpris que mon père que de me voir là. Mais je n'eus pas besoin d'explication, je compris à la vue de leur sourire qu'ils avaient compris que je venais aussi.

- Bonjour, _soufflais-je doucement, je sentis mes joues rougir sous leurs regards insistants._

Ce fut Esmé qui eut un premier geste envers moi. Elle vint tout de suite m'enlacer, et je ne pus que m'abandonner à cette étreinte. Nous ne dîmes rien, et chacun des membres de la famille Cullen vint m'enlacer. Sauf un, Edward.

Je comprenais son comportement, c'est avec lui que j'avais été la plus ignoble, et je devais désormais ne m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je l'avais perdu.

- Edward, puisque Bella vient, ça ne te dérange pas de prendre ta voiture, _lui demanda Carlisle._

- Non, _répondit-il en me lançant un bref coup d'œil._

- Il va falloir y aller les enfants, _lança Esmé, lorsque le silence devint trop gênant, _Bella montes avec Edward.

- Je suis désolée de faire changer tous vos plans, _murmurais-je à son intention._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _me sourie-t-elle, _nous avions tout prévu au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Et me dirigeais vers la voiture d'Edward, celui-ci m'attendait, la portière ouverte, je restais quelques instants à regarder la voiture c'était la dernière ligne droite. Ensuite, aucun moyen de changer d'avis. Lorsque j'eus finis mon débat intérieur, je m'engouffrais rapidement dans l'habitacle, et le regardais faire le tour de sa voiture. Je commençais à regretter d'être montée dans sa voiture, il était clair qu'il ne comptait pas m'adresser la parole. Et je ne sais pas si j'avais assez de courage pour lui dire quelque chose.

Il s'engagea sur la route principale, et au vue de sa tête, il ne paraissait pas pressé de me dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolée Edward, _soufflais-je lorsque le silence devint insupportable,_

Il parut surpris de ma remarque mais resta cloué dans son silence.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Non c'est moi Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de te faire changer d'avis. J'aurais du comprendre que c'était trop dur pour toi.

Je souris légèrement, soulagée qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur de mon comportement de ses derniers jours. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, et je sentais une boule se former dans mon estomac. On y était… Malgré moi, je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'être montée dans cette voiture.

C'était ma première sortie depuis que j'avais quitté l'hôpital, et je savais que j'allais devoir affronter de nombreux regards curieux.

Comme s'il avait senti mon malaise, Edward prit la parole.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là.

- Je sais, _soufflais-je en détournant la tête._

- Bella, _murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, _il faut que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui, il y aura de nombreuses personnes présentes, et certaines d'entre elles ne seront pas là, juste pour faire honneur à la mémoire de Jacob, elles attendent surtout…

- Que j'étale ma vie au grand jour, _le coupais-je, _je m'en doute. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Il est hors de question, que des commères viennent souiller la mémoire de mon meilleur ami, juste pour avoir des petits potins à se mettre sous la dent.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant parlé depuis que j'avais quitté l'hôpital, et dire cela me soulagea un peu. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward hocher la tête.

- Je peux te poser une question, _me demanda-t-il doucement._

- Oui, bien sur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Lui.

Je n'avais pas hésité à donner cette réponse. Peut-être ne me comprendrait-il pas, mais je m'en fichais. Car moi, je savais qu'_il_ était bien la seule et unique personne à m'avoir fait changer d'avis.

Je vis Edward me regarder longuement puis détourner la tête. Je sus, rien qu'à sa tête qu'il se refusait de me poser d'autre question. Et je l'en remerciais, je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de continuer de parler.

Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir si nous étions arrivés ou non. Des centaines de personnes entouraient désormais la petite église de Forks, et tous avaient le regard braqué sur nous.

Oui, je m'étais attendue à voir des curieux venir, mais… pas autant. Ces gens n'avaient-ils donc aucun cœur ?

- Je… je crois que tu devrais me ramener, _soufflais-je, lorsqu'il vint m'ouvrir la portière, je sentais mon visage pâlir._

Edward, se pencha vers moi, et, comme à chaque fois que je le regardais, je dus me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il me disait.

- Bella, ne renonce pas maintenant. Pas après tous les efforts que tu as fournit. Ecoutes-moi, _commença-t-il en me prenant les mains, _on va entrer dans cette église. Tu vas y entrer la tête haute, ne te préoccupes pas de toutes ces personnes. Elles se fichent du malheur des autres. Ne te préoccupes que des gens que tu connaitras ici, et de la personne pour qui tu es venue aujourd'hui. C'est le plus important.

Pendant de longues secondes, je vis dans son regard qu'il tentait de me faire passer une détermination qu'à cette heure-ci, je n'avais plus. Durant une fraction de seconde, le souvenir souriant de mon meilleur ami refit surface, et je n'eus pas besoin de plus pour sortir de la voiture.

Lorsque nous commençâmes à être entourés par la foule, il mit son bras autour de ma taille, et tenta de pousser toute personne essayant de m'approcher. Autour de moi, j'entendais les questions fusées, et bien que la plupart étaient incompréhensibles, certaines me parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Et j'eus bien du mal à contrôler mes larmes.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Comment s'était ?

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?

Ce fut une légère secousse derrière moi qui m'obligea à ne plus écouter toutes ses questions. Je crus tout d'abord que l'une de ses personnes me voulait du mal, mais lorsque je me retournais, j'eus l'agréable surprise de me retrouver face à la gigantesque carrure d'Emmett. Celui-ci passa son bras de l'autre coté de mon bassin, là, où, Edward n'était pas, et grâce à lui, nous pûmes approcher l'église sans aucune difficulté.

J'avais imaginé beaucoup de chose à propos de cet enterrement, mais jamais qu'il se passerait ainsi. Et bien que j'arrivais facilement à me contrôler, je sentais la colère tordre mes entrailles.

- Ca va aller, _me demanda Emmett lorsque nous fûmes entré dans l'église, j'hochais simplement la tête, _bon, je vais chercher le reste de la famille.

Je le vis disparaître à travers la foule, et après quelques instants, ce fut Carlisle et Esmé que je vis apparaître. Carlisle avait, lui aussi, passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa femme, leurs visages étaient graves, et en y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois que je les voyais aussi sérieux, eux toujours souriant. Je vis Esmé me chercher du regard, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bella, ça ne devrait pas ce passer comme cela.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave Esmé.

- Ils arrivent, _m'informa Edward en se penchant vers moi._

Et en effet, en me retournant, je vis mon père, suivit d'Alice et de Rosalie sortir de la foule, derrière elles, Jasper et Emmett tentaient d'éloigner le plus possible la foule. Juste avant de revenir vers nous, je vis Emmett se pencher vers l'une de ses personnes, après quelques secondes, celle-ci recula de quelques pas, apparemment effrayée des paroles de celui que je considérais désormais comme un ami.

- BELLA, _m'appela une voix derrière nous._

En me retournant, je vis Billy, assis dans son fauteuil. Pendant un quart de seconde, je m'attendais presque à voir Jacob pousser son fauteuil. Je secouais la tête afin de chasser ses images de ma tête. Billy était aussi habillé d'un costume noir, qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Cependant, le teint blanchâtre de son visage et ses yeux rouges ne me faisait pas douter une seule seconde sur le fait qu'il avait dû pleurer ses dernières heures. En me rapprochant de lui, je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis si désolée que tout ce passe comme cela, _soufflais-je à son oreille._

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, _murmura-t-il, mais je vis à son regard que l'agissement de ces nombreuses personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir rentrer dans l'église, lui faisait beaucoup de mal, _je suis heureux que tu sois là Bella. Je savais que tu viendras.

- Ma place est ici, Billy. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir hésité.

- Ne sois pas désolée Bella, j'ai aussi longtemps hésité, mais ça aurait été choisir la solution de facilité. Et, toi comme moi, nous aurions finit par le regretter.

- C'est vrai, _concédais-je au bout de quelques secondes._

Dans le silence, et suivi de mon père et de la famille Cullen, nous allâmes nous installer aux premiers bancs situés prés du prêtre, qui parlerait pendant une longue partie de l'enterrement.

J'avais fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'écoutais très peu les paroles du prêtre, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées ou plutôt dans mes souvenirs. Bien sur _il_ occupait la place centrale de tous ses souvenirs. Je le revoyais heureux et souriant et ça me faisais mal de savoir que plus jamais je ne pourrais le faire rire le serrer dans mes bras, entendre sa voix et sentir son odeur.

La boule dans mon estomac s'intensifiait, et je me demandais par quel miracle j'arrivais à rester assise sur mon banc, alors que je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : partir loin d'ici. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais lorsqu'une main vint serrer la mienne. A la manière dont mon cœur s'emballa, je n'eus pas besoin de lever la tête afin de savoir à qui appartenait cette main.

Je n'étais pas seule…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez moi votre avis, parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, que je trouvais vraiment important.**

**Comme je le vous disez vous aurez un bonus sur l'enterrement, rien de bien joyeux, mais je le trouve plutôt important. En gros pour résumer, Bella va prendre la parole devant toute l'assemblée, dire ce qu'elle pense de tout sa etc.. Et enfin il y aura la scène au moment où Jacob est mis en terre. **

**Si vous avez d'autres idées pour ce bonus, n'hésitez surtout pas !! Bien au contraire.**

**Merci d'avance pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Gros bisoux**

**P.**


	8. I have a Dream

**Et oui, me revoilà ...**

**Je suis très très très très en retard, je sais sa fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de santé, puis il y a eu le bac (que j'ai eu soi dit en passant), et à chaque fois je repoussais le moment d'écrire !**

**Je suis tellement désolé, alors pour me rattrapper j'ai écrit ce court chapitre pour me faire pardonner, et en espérant retrouver tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivaient jusque là. **

**Je me suis mit cette aprés midi à 13h30 et je viens à peine de le finir, et pourtant je le trouve super court... **

**Mais bon vous verrez dans la suite que ce passage était assez compliqué à écrire...**

**Enfin bon, on se retrouve à la fin.**

**Et je m'excuse encore du très grand retard .**

**Bisous bisous**

**P.**

* * *

''_Ou est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
La présence chaude que mon corps aimait sérer  
Ou est passé la voix qui répondait à mes questions  
L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison''_

**(Amel Bent : Tu n'es plus là)**

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Quelques secondes auparavant je me tenais assise à ma place et désormais je me tenais devant des centaines de personnes qui me fixaient, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me lever… J'avais tenté pendant un long moment de faire abstraction des filles que j'entendais parler à quelques rangs derrière nous. Cela avait plutôt bien marché, jusqu'à ce que je les entende glousser. La colère avait été si vive que je n'avais pas réfléchi, et m'était levée, Edward n'avait pas eu le temps de me retenir, et les quelques personnes qui s'étaient permises de parler s'étaient tues, et un profond silence emplissait la salle. J'avais interrompu Billy qui était en train de prononcer un discours.

Lui aussi avait entendu le bourdonnement des conversations dans la salle, mais n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes, nous nous étions regarder durant quelques secondes et Billy s'était écarté, me laissant la place au micro pour que je parle.

Et désormais, j'étais là, devant des centaines de regards curieux, qui attendaient tous que je parle.

Durant un millième de seconde je voulus retourner à ma placer et mourir de honte, mais la colère qui m'avait envahit quelques instants plus tôt revint au galop. Jacob ne méritait pas ça.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère méritait un bel enterrement.

Et il était de mon devoir de faire respecter ceci.

Je lançai un bref regard à Edward, celui-ci me regardait avec de grands yeux, et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent il hocha légèrement la tête surement pour me donner du courage.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et pris la parole.

- Je… je sais pourquoi la plupart d'entre vous êtes là, _me lançais-je enfin,_ vous n'êtes pas là pour pleurer une connaissance, un proche, un ami, ou même un frère, _à ses mots, ma voix s'étrangla légèrement et je vis du coin de l'oeil Billy baisser la tête. _Vous devriez avoir honte, _je tentais de mettre dans ces quelques mots toute la haine que je ressentais pour ces personnes,_ vous êtes ici parce que vous espérez tous en apprendre plus sur le… naufrage, _c'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce mot pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, et je sentis mes entrailles se nouer._ Vous voulez savoir comment ça s'est passé, vous voulez savoir si ce que racontent les journaux sont vrais ? Et bien sachez que la plupart des choses qui ont été racontés sont vraies, vous savez tout de ce qui s'est passé. Oh mais oui, vous avez l'air déçu, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je vous raconte des petits détails morbides ? Vous auriez voulu savoir comment les naufragés se sont vus mourir ? A quel point l'eau était froide qu'elle donnait l'impression de nous déchirer la peau ? Vous auriez voulu savoir comment les passagers se sont battus pour avoir une place dans les canots de sauvetage ? Ou encore comment le silence s'est fait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ?

Le discours que je venais de prononcer m'avait demandé plus de forces que je ne le pensais et je dus me soutenir à la table où se tenait le micro.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward avoir un mouvement pour venir me soutenir, mais un simple regard de ma part l'en empêcha.

Je pris une longue respiration pour m'empêcher de craquer maintenant.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, _murmurais-je, mais le micro amplifia mes paroles, _vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que l'on a vécu. Et si l'on est ici aujourd'hui se n'est surement pas pour parler de ça. Si vous avez autant envi de soulager votre curiosité, je vous conseil d'aller voir ailleurs, car vous n'aurez rien de moi. Rien du tout. Alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas venus pour Jacob, je vous demanderais de quitter cette église, ou au moins de respecter ce moment et de vous taire.

A ces mots je lançais un regard plein de sous-entendus aux filles qui m'avaient poussé à me lever. Celles-ci baissèrent immédiatement la tête.

Evidemment, personne ne se leva pour partir, mais au moins, j'espérais que désormais il n'y aurait plus de bruits durant la cérémonie.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas repartir à ma place sans dire quelque chose sur mon ami. Seulement je sentais qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais craquer.

Et les nombreux regards qui me fixaient n'arrangeaient en rien mon mal être.

- Jacob était quelqu'un de formidable, _murmurais-je, _je le connaissais depuis des années, et il s'est toujours fait passer après les gens qu'il aimait. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir un sourire sur les lèvres des personnes qu'il aimait. Il pouvait vous faire sourire rien qu'avec un regard, ou avec une simple phrase. Il était incapable de faire la tête à quelqu'un plus de dix minutes, _à ces mots je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bien que les larmes roulaient abondamment sur mes joues. _Et j'ai bien peur de m'être servie de ça plus d'une fois.

J'entendis des gloussements dans la salle, et en relevant la tête je pu voir les visages des personnes que je connaissais souriants.

- C'était une vraie tête de mule, quand il avait une idée en tête, vous pouvez être sur qu'il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver dans ces moments là. Il… il voulait toujours avoir raison, et il détestait qu'on lui montre qu'il avait tord.

Je sentais qu'il me restait peu de temps avant que je cède à la souffrance.

- Je te déteste Jacob Black, je te déteste de me laisser seule, je te déteste de nous faire endurer ça. Tu avais promis… Tu m'avais promis… Et… je… je… je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné… Pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie pardonnes-moi Jake…

Ce fut la fin de mon discours, Edward vint me chercher, et avant de m'asseoir je vins enlacer Billy qui me remercia d'avoir pris la parole.

Edward me tint la main jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assis. Je pus sentir le regard des Cullen sur moi, mais je n'eus pas le courage de supporter leurs regards qui peut-être seraient pleins de reproches.

Le discours de Billy reprit et je dus me faire rage pour ne pas partir. Au bout d'un certain temps, je sentis l'épaule d'Edward se faire plus lourde sur mon bras, et je le vis se pencher à mon oreille.

- Tu as été très courageuse Bella, _murmura-t-il._

J'hochais simplement la tête, et il me reprit la main qu'il serra fort, jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

A la fin de la cérémonie, le prêtre reprit la parole.

- Désormais, je vous demanderais à tous de vous lever, le père de Jacob ici présent a demandé à notre humble paroisse de rendre un hommage particulier à ce jeune homme plein de courage et qui nous a quitté bien trop tôt.

Nous nous levâmes tous, et je sentis soudain la fatigue reprendre le dessus, j'eus du mal à ne pas vaciller. Edward à mes côtés le sentit, et me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui.

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, une douce musique se fit entendre dans la salle. Je la reconnus dès les premières notes, et je ne pus retenir plus longtemps les flots de larmes qui m'assaillaient depuis tout à l'heure.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_  
_When hope was high_  
_And life worth living_  
_I dreamed that love would never die_  
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_  
_Then I was young and unafraid_  
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_  
_There was no ransom to be paid_  
_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_  
_With their voices soft as thunder_  
_As they tear your hope apart_  
_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_  
_He filled my days with endless wonder_  
_He took my childhood in his stride_  
_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_  
_That we will live the years together_  
_But there are dreams that cannot be_  
_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_  
_So different from this hell I'm living_  
_So different now from what it seemed_  
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

Ces dernières paroles finirent de m'achever. Cette chanson… s'était exactement ce que je ressentais.

Mon père, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry et Harry se levèrent et commencèrent à lever le cercueil. J'eus un sanglot plus fort que les autres, mon père me lança un regard remplit de tristesse, et je sus qu'il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir me prendre dans ses bras.

A la place, se fut Edward qui me prit dans ses bras et il me chuchota à l'oreille des centaines de mots qui se voulaient réconfortant, mais qui, à l'heure actuelle n'avaient aucun effet sur moi.

On y était, je ne pouvais plus nier. Je ne pouvais que voir la vérité en face désormais.

Mon meilleur ami…

Mon ange gardien…

L'homme qui m'avait relevé, qui m'avait épaulé, qui m'avait compris mieux que quiconque…

Jacob était mort…

J'avais eu des journées entières pour accepter cela. Jusque là, j'avais refusé de voir la réalité en face. Mais aujourd'hui, être présente à l'église, en présence de personne pleurant mon ami, mais surtout voir mon père soulever ce cercueil, me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Jamais je ne le reverrais… Plus jamais…

- Bella on doit les suivre, _murmura Edward à mon oreille. _

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Tu as été capable de prendre la parole devant des centaines de personnes, de protéger la mémoire de Jacob, tu as été capable d'affronter tous ces regards Bella.

- Je serais incapable de lui dire au revoir.

- Mais... tu l'as déjà fait.

En écoutant ces paroles, je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait raison, mon discours de tout à l'heure était déjà un adieu à Jacob.

Je devais ça à mon frère…

Je pris une grande respiration, je me mis à avancer, priant pour que tout se fasse au plus vite. Puis rapidement, je m'arrêtais, ne sentant plus la présence d'Edward au près de moi.

En me retournant, je vis qu'il était à quelques pas de moi et qu'il me fixait. Lorsqu'il vit que je le fixais, il s'avança vers moi.

- Il y a un problème Bella, _demanda-t-il._

- Je… Tu seras à mes côtés, _demandais-je doucement, pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre._

Il y eut un bref silence, et un fin sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

- Toujours Bella, toujours, _m'assura-t-il._

A ce moment là, nous ne nous imaginions pas à quel point il pouvait dire vrai…

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point j'ai pu avoir du mal à écrire ce chapitre !**

**C'est tellement compliqué de décrire les sentiments d'une personne qui vient de perdre un être cher. Donc si vous êtes un peu déçu je m'en excuse, et j'espère ne plus vous décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. J'essaye de poster le prochain chapitre très rapidement. Dès que j'ai finit de poster ce chapitre je me mets à écrire l'autre :).**

**A bientot, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez du retard.**

**Gros bisous :)**

**P.**

**P.S : le titre de la chanson que Billy a voulu mettre pendant la cérémonie est : I dreamed a Dream. J'ai trouvé que cette chanson convenait parfaitement à ce que ressentait Bella.**


	9. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

**Me revoilà !**

**Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos avis me booste pour écrire plus vite, et surtout vous donner du plaisir à lire mon histoire. Alors je vous dit un GRAND MERCI.**

**Je suis trop contente d'avoir écrit ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine. Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais imaginé un chapitre un peu plus fort. **

**Mais bon, vous verrez que c'est quand même difficile d'écrire ce genre de chapitre.**

**Bon on se rejoint tout à l'heure .**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous.**

**P.**

* * *

_« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
De te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
Et tout c'que tu me manques »_

_**(David Halliday : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps)**_

Nous étions au cimetière.

Comme promis, Edward avait été à mes côtés durant toute la marche jusqu'au cimetière.

La sortie de l'église avait été assez brutale, j'avais pensé que la sortie de l'église se ferait dans le calme, respectant au moins l'arrivé du cercueil, et le chemin jusqu'au cimetière. Mais là, elles semblaient plus déchainées qu'à notre arrivée, à moins que l'église met légérement calmé. Elles eurent tout de même le respect de laisser passer le cercueil, mais lorsqu'il fut mon tour de passer un homme m'attrapa le bras violemment et voulu me ramener près de lui, Edward ne le laissa pas faire, et il suffit qu'il lui lance un regard pour qu'il me lache.

Edward ne s'occupa pas de l'homme, mais je compris au regard qu'il lança à Emmett que celui-ci allait s'en charger.

Et désormais, nous étions là, à regarder mon meilleur ami se faire mettre en terre.

J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, supplier qu'ils arrêtent tout. Que Jacob apparaisse en me disant que tout ceci n'était juste qu'une mauvaise blague.

Je me mis à prier Dieu de toutes mes forces qu'il me ramène mon meilleur ami, ou qu'il me prenne à sa place.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le cercueil s'enfonçait dans le trou, la réalité repris le dessus, et je n'eus plus la force de contrôler la tristesse.

La douleur que j'avais réussi à dominer jusque là, apparut. Et j'en eus la respiration coupée tellement elle fut violente.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur ne pourrait jamais supporter une telle souffrance.

Mon meilleur ami venait de me quitter.

J'étais désormais seule avec ma souffrance. J'aurais voulu quitter cet endroit, retrouvé mon lit, et m'endormir pour revoir Jacob comme la nuit précédente.

Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça.

Il allait revenir, j'en étais sur, au moins dans mes rêves.

Il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans moi !

Ou était-ce moi qui n'étais pas prête à vivre sans lui ?

Je repris enfin conscience de la réalité, et je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans les bras de mon père. Il me serrait à m'en étouffer, mais je m'en fichais, rien ne pourrait égaler la douleur que ressentait mon cœur.

A quel moment Edward avait-il échangé sa place avec mon père ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans les bras de mon père ?

En levant légèrement le regard, je vis qu'il y avait moins de monde qu'à notre arrivée.

Combien de temps étais-je restée dans mes pensées, inconsciente de la réalité ?

- Bella, _me souffla mon père dont je sentais la voix plus rauque que d'habitude_, ma puce, restes avec nous.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous rendus compte de mon « absence ».

J'eus un gémissement de douleur, et mon père fut incapable de supporter plus longtemps le poids de mon corps, et nous finîmes à genoux sur le sol. Moi dans ses bras, cherchant simplement un contact, et mon père, affolé, pensant que je faisais un malaise.

Autour de nous, je sentis les gens s'affoler, j'entendis plusieurs personnes se rapprocher rapidement de nous.

Je savais que vu de l'extérieur, je devais donner une image pathétique. Et je savais que les remarques devaient déjà fuser. Mais je m'en fichais.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, _s'affola une voix derrière mon père, que je reconnus comme celle d'Esmé._

- Je… je ne sais pas, elle tenait plus sur ces jambes… J'ai… j'ai essayé de la retenir…

- Charlie calmez-vous… Elle est à bout, c'est tout, _lui dit Carlisle doucement en venant tout de même vérifier mon pouls, _Bella, tu m'entends ?

La dernière des choses que je voulais, était de parler, mais je savais qu'à cet instant, mon père était totalement paniqué, et je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en faire pour moi.

- Oui, _soufflais-je, j'eus l'impression que lui répondre me demandais toutes mes forces._

- Je pense que Charlie devrait te ramener Bella, tu en as fait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

- Non, _m'affolais-je_, je… je veux rester. Il a besoin que je sois là. Je veux rester, je vais bien, et… non je dois rester.

- Eh… calmes-toi Bella, tu vas rester… Mais aux moindres signes de fatigue, je te fais rentrer chez toi.

Le fait que Carlisle me menace m'obligea à reprendre contenance, et je dus prendre sur moi pour me lever et rester sur mes jambes.

Mon père passa son bras derrière ma taille et me ramena contre lui. J'eus du mal à résister à l'envie de le repousser et de m'éloigner de lui, mais je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et que le repousser n'était pas le moyen d'éviter la douleur.

Je sentis un regard sur moi, et en tournant légèrement la tête, je pus voir qu'Edward me regardait intensément. Je détournais le regard, et me détestait encore plus, de toujours ressentir une chaleur dans mon ventre lorsqu'il posait son regard sur moi. Mon meilleur ami était mort, nous étions en train de l'enterrer, et j'étais en train de penser aux beaux yeux d'un autre.

Edward n'était pas capable de comprendre.

Mon père n'était pas capable de comprendre.

En faite, personne n'était capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais.

J'étais moi-même incapable de décrire ce que je ressentais, ma mère m'en voudrait peut-être, mais jamais je n'avais ressenti une souffrance aussi forte. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était brisé, qu'à chaque fois que je pensais à Jake, ma respiration se bloquait.

Il était la seule personne à me connaître aussi bien, il savait anticiper mes paroles, mes sentiments, mes envies. Il m'avait sorti de ma dépression à la mort de ma mère. Nous avions passé tellement de moments ensemble. Notre relation était basée sur un amour fraternel, un amour fusionnel. Comme… des jumeaux.

Et désormais, j'étais seule…

Les personnes commençaient à partir et tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me lancer un regard de pitié.

S'ils savaient ce que j'en pensais de leur pitié.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable…

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis et qu'il ne restait plus que Billy, les Cullen, mon père et moi, mon père se détacha légèrement de moi et se tourna vers moi.

- On va rentrer ma puce, _murmura-t-il, en tentant d'anticiper ma réaction._

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je veux rester.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester là Bella, tu dois rentrer et te reposer. C'est la première fois que tu restes autant de temps debout depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital.

- Et alors ? Moi au moins j'ai encore la chance de pouvoir rester debout et de pouvoir vivre, _m'énervais-je._

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je venais d'enterrer mon meilleur ami, et lui pensait à moi, et à mon confort.

- Rentres papa, _dis-je durement_, je t'appellerais lorsque je voudrais rentrer.

- Mais, je peux rester avec toi Bella.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Mais…

- Non, rentres papa.

Je détournais la tête, ne voulant pas affronter la tristesse que je provoquais chez mon père.

- Je… appelle-moi quand tu voudras rentrer, _souffla-t-il, et il partit vers Billy, surement pour le consoler._

Au bout de cinq minutes, je le vis s'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière.

Je savais que le repousser lui faisais du mal. Mais pour l'instant je me fichais du confort des autres.

C'était mal… C'était égoïste de ma part, mais je ne parvenais pas à tout gérer pour le moment.

La famille Cullen s'avança vers moi. Je savais qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, et j'allais devoir écouter leurs condoléances.

- Bella, _souffla doucement Esmé_, je comprends à quel point tu peux souffrir. Mais ne rejettes pas les gens autour de toi.

Je gardais le silence, honteuse que d'autres personnes ai pu voir mon comportement envers mon père.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène Bella, _me demanda Carlisle_.

- Non, merci. Je vais rester un peu là.

- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublis pas que tu n'es pas seule.

J'hochais la tête, et me reconcentrais sur le trou où se trouvait mon meilleur ami.

Le temps passa, et pas une seule fois je n'avais détourné la tête. Attendant surement de voir mon meilleur ami apparaître. J'avais entendu Billy partir, il avait compris que je ne voulais parler à personne, et il n'était pas venu me voir.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, à pleurer.

J'aurais voulu rester toute ma vie ici. Près de mon meilleur ami.

J'étais incapable de supporter sa perte. J'essayais pendant quelques instants de m'imaginer vivre ma vie sans lui. Ne plus aller le réveiller lorsqu'il dormait. Ne plus entendre ses blagues douteuses, qui avaient le don de m'énerver, mais que j'aurais tout fait pour entendre maintenant.

**Une personne vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé.**

Pourrais-je un jour sourire de nouveau sans penser à lui ?

Pourrais-je un jour respirer sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer ?

La réponse était évidente pour moi… Jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre normalement… Etre heureuse…

- Tu devrais rentrer, tu sais, _entendis-je derrière moi_.

Je sursautais, et priais pour que cette voix ne soit pas à celui à qui je pensais.

- Tu es là depuis des heures, _continua la voix, _tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

Je sentis qu'on bougeait à côté de moi, et au bout de quelques secondes, je vis Edward apparaître à mes côtés. Je m'empêchais de lui demander de partir.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, _demandais-je._

_- _Assez pour savoir que tu devrais rentrer et te reposer Bella.

- Je suis bien là, _soufflais-je._

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement rester là.

- Et pourquoi pas, _m'énervais-je, en me retournant vers lui._

Je le vis sourire rapidement, et je compris qu'il cherchait juste à me faire réagir.

- Parce que tu dois vivre, _dit-il_.

Vivre,_ ris-je_, je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre maintenant.

- Et ton père ? Et tes amis ? Et ma famille ? Et moi ?

- Mon père m'étouffe et va devenir pire au fur et à mesure que le temps va passer. Mes amis, si on peut les appeler comme tel ne vont faire que me lancer leur regard de pitié et de compassion, et feront leur possible pour éviter le sujet, mais leurs yeux parleront pour eux, et ils finiront par craquer et me demander ce qui s'est passé, je les enverrais balader, et ils finiront par m'éviter. Ta famille est gentille, mais finira comme tous les autres par m'éviter. Et toi…

- Je ne te laisserais pas, _me coupa-t-il, _tout comme ma famille, et c'est mal les connaître de penser ça.

- Tu finiras par te lasser.

- Jamais, _me dit-il avec une assurance qui faillit me faire douter._

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, alors ne te fatigues pas, _le prévins-je._

- Arriver à quoi ?

- Me faire… changer.

Il eut un sourire triomphant, et je sus que j'allais regretter mes paroles.

- Je viens de te faire parler plus que tu n'as jamais parlé depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital.

- Et c'est un jeu pour toi ?

- Absolument pas, dit_-il en redevenant tout d'un coup sérieux._

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça, _soufflais-je en me demandant vraiment ce qu'il cherchait._

- Pour toi, et pour Jacob.

Il dut voir mon air surpris, car il se rapprocha doucement de moi.

- Je ne connaissais pas Jacob, et je pense même que toi seule connaissait Jacob sur le bout des doigts, mais à la façon dont il te regardait, il est clair que jamais il n'aurait voulu que tu ailles mal. Et pour lui, pour sa mémoire, je ferais tout pour que tu t'en sortes.

Je mis du temps à encaisser ce qu'il disait. D'un côté, je rêvais que l'on me laisse tranquille, que je me retrouve seule, et que je puisse continuer de penser à mon meilleur ami sans que personne ne soit là pour me déranger. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés.

Malgré la mort de Jacob, Edward parvenait à me faire réagir. Serait-il possible qu'il puisse me faire reprendre goût à la vie, au moins un peu ?

Je fus horrifiée par mes pensées. Voilà quelques heures que l'on venait d'enterrer mon meilleur ami et je commençais déjà à vouloir passer à autre chose.

Edward du comprendre mes pensées car il les interrompit.

- Tu as le droit de vivre Bella, c'est ce que Jacob aurait voulu. Personne ne te demande de l'oublier. Bien au contraire. Mais tu dois continuer de vivre, tu ne peux pas rester dans le passé. Je… Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est cruel, mais pense à tout ceux qui sont morts ce soir-là, eux auraient voulu être à ta place. La seule chose que je veux moi, c'est que tu reprennes goût à la vie. Et surtout que tu ne te refermes pas sur toi-même.

Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes à ses paroles. Il avait raison évidemment, mais je me sentais incapable de continuer.

- Il va falloir que je reprenne ma vie alors, _soufflais-je._

- Oui, Bella, il va falloir, _sourit-il._

- Que je retourne au lycée, que je parle à tout le monde, que je me lève chaque jour en sachant que plus jamais je ne reverrais Jacob.

- Oui, tu ne le reverras plus, mais il restera dans ton cœur, pour toujours.

Je souris tristement en repensant à ce que Jacob m'avait dit la nuit dernière.

- Ton père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais. Je vais te ramener, viens, _me dit-il en me prenant la main._

- Mais… enfin… je dois encore rester, Edward.

- Tu es resté des heures ici Bella, rentrons, et tu pourras revenir dès que tu le souhaiteras.

J'hochais la tête, et le suivit à contrecœur, en lançant un dernier regard au trou dans la terre.

Edward ne me lâcha pas le bras, et nous marchâmes doucement à travers les allées.

Assez rapidement, nous arrivâmes à sa voiture, il vint m'ouvrir la portière, et je rentrais dans l'habitacle, et je me rendis vite compte qu'être assis faisait du bien. Je me rendis compte qu'être restée debout aussi longtemps m'avait fatigué, plus que je ne le pensais.

Le silence n'était pas tendu, il était même reposant, et je remerciais silencieusement Edward de ne pas parler.

Je regardais la route par la fenêtre, et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'endormir.

- Tu te rends compte que j'ai parlé de Jacob au passé, soufflais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Parler de lui au présent, ne ferait que montrer que tu n'acceptes pas sa mort. Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles de Jacob au passé que ça y est, tu passes à autre chose.

Avec de simples mots, Edward parvenait à me calmer, à me réconforter. Et j'arrivais à m'avouer que j'avais peur de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi.

Je ne pouvais plus permettre les gens de m'approcher autant que l'avait fait Jacob ou ma mère.

Plus vite que je ne le pensais, nous arrivâmes devant ma maison. J'aurais voulu retarder le plus possible la confrontation avec mon père.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas, _commença Edward, et j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert_, et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il puisse t'en vouloir vraiment un jour.

- Mais je lui fais du mal, _soufflais-je._

- Il comprendra, j'en suis sur.

J'aurais aimé en être aussi sur que lui. Je tournais la tête doucement vers lui, me demandant ce que je devais faire.

-Finalement, je décidais de ne rien faire.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené Edward, _soufflais-je._

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. Je passerais te voir bientôt. A bientôt Bella.

Je ne répondis rien, je fermis la portière et fis tout mon possible pour retarder le moment où j'arrivais devant ma porte.

En me retournant une dernière fois, je vis que la voiture d'Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et je vis que celui-ci me regardait toujours. Je me retournais rapidement, voulant oublier rapidement ce que je ressentais.

Je rentrais rapidement dans la maison, et claquais aussitôt la porte. J'entendis dans la cuisine un bruit de chaise, et presque aussitôt je vis mon père apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devais-je parler la première ou le laisser parler ? Je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps, car il se lança le premier.

- Tu rentres tard, _constata-t-il._

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'hochais la tête, reconnaissante qu'il n'hurle pas, qu'il n'insiste pas pour que je lui explique l'heure tardive à laquelle je rentrais.

Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, et ce qu'il continuait de faire.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Bella. Tu parais exténuer, _continua mon père._

- Oui, un peu. Bonne nuit papa, _fis-je en me retournant et en montant les escaliers._

- Bonne nuit ma puce, _souffla-t-il, surement déçu que notre contact se termine aussi tôt._

Je montais lentement les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux, je redoutais le moment où j'allais me retrouver vraiment seule.

J'ouvris ma porte, et rentrais dans ma chambre, priant pour que la nuit qui allait passer serait plus calme que les précédentes, ou au moins ressemblerait à la dernière.

Je refermais ma porte, prête à affronter ma solitude, prête à affronter ma souffrance.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

**Alors content ? Déçu ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des idées ou autres :)**

**Bon je vais de ce pas commencer le prochain chapitre !**

**Gros bisous mes lecteurs préférés.**

**Je vous adore tellement. **

**Gros bisous.**

**P.**


	10. Tu trouveras

**Coucou, coucou !**

**Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Il a vraiment été difficile à écrire, parce que c'est le chapitre qui permet de faire une transition dans cette histoire. Je suis sûr que vous penserez qu'il ne sert peut-être à rien. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! **

**D'un côté j'ai essayé de faire voir les sentiments de Bella, qui ne se remet toujours pas de la mort de son meilleur ami. Et d'un autre, j'ai voulu montrer qu'elle commençait petit à petit à ré apprendre à vivre. **

**Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi.**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à être critique sur ce chapitre, ça me permettra de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs sur le prochain !**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas **

* * *

_« Le temps vous endurcit de tout  
Des illusions, des mauvais coups  
Si je n'ai pas su te retenir,  
Sache qu'il y a dans mes chansons  
Tout c'que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire »_

(Natacha Saint Pierre : Tu trouveras)

Une semaine était passée depuis l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami.

J'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon temps terrée dans ma chambre, tentant d'échapper au monde extérieur. Je savais très bien, que je ne pourrais pas éternellement fuir mon père, ni les autres.

La veille, mon père avait tenté de me parler de mon retour au lycée, et notre conversation s'était terminée en dispute.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle ma puce, _m'avait-il dit en mesurant chacune de ses paroles._

- Oui, _répondis-je, méfiante, car je savais qu'avec le ton qu'il me prenait je devais m'attendre à tout._

- Je sais que tu viens de vivre un moment très dur, et que peut-être ce n'est pas le bon moment pour t'en parler, et il n'y aura surement jamais de bon moment. Mais, je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien de reprendre les cours. Tu pourrais revoir du monde, et puis penser à autre chose te fera vraiment du bien.

J'étais restée abasourdie par ce qu'il me proposait, j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il me dirait ça.

- Tu es sérieux là, _m'exclamais-je, totalement abasourdie parce que je venais d'entendre._

- Euh… oui. Je sais que pour toi c'est tôt, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Hein ? Il faut que je passe à autre chose c'est ça ?

- Et bien oui, il faudrait.

- MAIS J'AI PAS ENVI DE PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE ! EST-CE QUE JE SUIS VENUE TE DIRE DE PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE QUAND MAMAN T'AS QUITTE ?

- JE TE PRIERAIS DE ME PARLER AUTREMENT BELLA !

- ..ée, _j'avais articulé ses mots, comme si je parlais à un enfant._

- Il faudra bien que tu reprennes ta vie un jour, _s'exclama-t-il._

- Pas une semaine après la… mort de… de…

J'avais été incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, et j'avais fondu en larme devant mon père. Celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Et la conversation c'était finie ainsi.

Je m'en étais voulu de craquer une énième fois devant mon père, mais en même temps j'étais heureuse de ne pas prolonger la discussion, que pour l'instant, je n'étais pas prête à avoir.

Mais je voyais bien que mon père n'attendais désormais qu'une chose, c'était que je lui en parle de moi-même.

Et maintenant j'étais là, dans ma chambre à peser le pour et le contre de mon retour au lycée.

D'un côté mon père avait raison, le lycée me changerait les idées, et atténuerait au moins le temps de la journée, ma souffrance.

Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me sentais pas prête à retourner vivre au lycée, retourner aux côtés de personnes qui ne verraient plus qu'en moi une personne souffrante, et qui a vécu un drame. Je ne serais plus jamais juste Bella.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par l'appel mon père.

- Bella, descends s'il te plait.

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation, me demandant si je devais y aller, ou feindre que je dormais pour éviter une autre discussion houleuse avec mon père.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendit lentement les escaliers.

Au lieu de trouver mon père assis dans son fauteuil comme je m'y attendais, je vis quatre paires d'yeux me fixer intensément.

Esmé, Carlisle et Edward étaient au beau milieu de notre salon, et attendait surement que je dise ou fasse quelque chose.

- Euh… Bonjour, _dis-je en finissant de descendre les escaliers._

- Bonjour ma belle, _commença Esmé en s'avançant vers moi_, comment vas-tu ?

Mal, eus-je envie de crier, Esmé elle-même sembla se rendre compte de l'idiotie de sa question, mais je me retenais et dit plutôt :

- Ca va, merci.

- Esmé et moi, voulions venir prendre de vos nouvelles Charlie, _commença Carlisle_. Et puis en même temps, nous voulions savoir si ça vous disait de venir manger à la maison, ce soir.

Mon père me lança un regard, et je sus qu'il se demandait si j'étais en état de sortir, et de rester en compagnie de personnes pendant un long moment.

J'eus un rire intérieur, mon père voulait que je retourne au lycée, et donc que je côtois des centaines de personnes, mais un simple dîner avec quelques personnes lui faisait peur.

Si la décision m'appartenait, j'aurais tout de suite dit non, et serait repartit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais je savais que mon père se refusait de sortir sans moi, et je savais qu'il avait besoin de sortir, sinon quoi, il finirait par aller plus mal qu'il n'était déjà.

Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à dire non.

- Se sera avec plaisir, _répondis-je à sa place._

Tout le monde parut étonné de mon interruption, et je crus même voir Edward sourire brièvement.

- Euh… Je… Tu es sûr Bella, _me demanda mon père._

- Certaine, _souris-je doucement._

Et j'espérais que ce sourire saurait tous les convaincre.

- C'est parfait alors, _sourit Esmé, surement heureuse que j'accepte._

Ils commencèrent à parler du dîner et surement d'autre chose, mais déjà je n'écoutais plus. Je repartais dans mon monde, réfléchissant à comment j'allais pouvoir passer toute la soirée à faire comme si tout allait bien.

Je sentis tout d'un coup un regard sur moi, et en me reconcentrant à la réalité je vis qu'Edward me regardait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, je ne lui avais pas une seule fois adressé la parole, pas même pour lui dire bonjour. Il ne devait surement pas comprendre mes subits changements d'humeur. Tant pis.

C'était mieux pour lui. Et pour moi.

Enfin, je crois…

- Bella, tu es avec nous, _me demanda mon père._

- Euh… oui, pardon, _soufflais-je, me demandant s'ils avaient remarqué mon absence._

- Esmé proposait que l'on vienne ce soir vers 19h30, ça te convient, _me demanda Charlie._

- Oui, c'est très bien.

Je me demandais s'ils faisaient ça par pitié pour moi, pour me sortir de l'environnement dans lequel nous vivions mon père et moi en ce moment, ou était-ce juste de la gentillesse.

-On se voit ce soir, alors, _dit gaiement Esmé en se levant_, oh et surtout ne ramenez rien. D'accord Bella, _insista Esmé._

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse quelque chose, _bien que je n'aie pas le courage de me mettre à la cuisine maintenant, je devais bien lui proposer de l'aide._

- Bien sur que non, ta seule présence ce soir, me suffira, _sourit Esmé, et malgré mes précédentes réticences, je sus qu'elle était réellement heureuse que je sois présente ce soir._

Ils partirent tous, nous souhaitant une bonne journée.

Moi, j'aurais voulu que celle-ci ne se finisse jamais, et plus les heures passaient, plus je sentais mon estomac se tordre. Peut-être pourrais-je annuler ?

En moins d'une seconde, je pris la décision que je resterai à la maison, mais que mon père irait. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas encore, en tout cas.

En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis mon père parler au téléphone, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, essayant d'écouter avec qui, il parlait.

- Oui, Sue, ne t'inquiète pas… Elle est dans sa chambre pour l'instant… Ce soir ? Oh… je suis désolée Sue, mais nous allons avec Bella chez Carlisle dîner… Oui, elle a accepté, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé, je suis sur que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux oui… J'avais tellement peur qu'elle se referme après l'enterrement. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression, que malgré la douleur, elle veut réellement avancé. Et pour l'instant je ne demande rien de plus… Oui, bien sur que ça me fera du bien de sortir. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important pour moi, c'est Bella.

Je fermais les yeux lorsque j'entendis ce qu'il disait. Mon père sacrifiait tout pour moi, et je m'apprêtais à le rendre triste. Encore…

L'escalier craqua à mon grand désespoir, et mon père se retourna et me vit. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était content de me voir enfin sortir de ma chambre, et j'eus encore plus mal au cœur en m'imaginant sa réaction lorsque je lui annoncerais que je ne venais pas avec lui ce soir.

- Ecoutes Sue, _reprit mon père, _je vais devoir te laisser, je dois encore me préparer pour ce soir… Oui, je lui dirais… A toi aussi, Sue. Au revoir. Désolé ma grande, _reprit mon père à mon intention_, j'étais avec…

- Sue, oui j'avais compris Papa.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Bella, _me demanda tout d'un coup mon père. _

- Euh… en faite oui. Ne m'en veux pas Papa, mais, je pense que je vais rester à la maison ce soir. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Je vis son visage se décomposer, et il y eut un silence qui dura une éternité.

- Oh… Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais appeler les Cullen et leur dire que ce soir on préfère rester tous les deux. Et on va se commander une pizza, et on regardera…

- Non Papa, _l'interrompis-je_, toi tu vas y aller, tu vas passer une bonne soirée, et moi je resterais ici.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici Bella.

- Papa, tu ne pourras pas éternellement continuer à me couver, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule, mais je te promets que très bientôt nous sortirons tous les deux.

Je vis qu'il hésitait, et je sus que j'allais réussir à le convaincre.

- Et si jamais j'ai un problème, je t'appelle tout de suite. S'il te plaît Papa. Tu as besoin de sortir.

- Toi aussi, ma puce. Je sais Bella, je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais je pense réellement que ce n'est pas comme ça tu parviendras à avancer.

- Je le sais ça papa. Mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Vas-y ce soir Papa, fais- moi plaisir.

- Mais s'il se passe quelque chose…

- Je t'appellerais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout se passera bien pour moi. Mais seulement si je sais que tu passes une bonne soirée.

Nous passâmes encore cinq bonnes minutes à négocier, et finalement, nous parvînmes à nous mettre d'accord, il y allait, seulement si je lui envoyais un message après avoir mangé, pour lui dire ce que je faisais de ma soirée, et lorsque j'irai me coucher. Pour résumer, si je ne lui en envoyais pas un toutes les heures, il reviendrait, totalement paniqué à la maison.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de partir, je vis qu'il était encore sur le point de changer d'avis, et je m'obligeais à lui faire un de mes plus beaux sourires pour finir de le convaincre.

- Passes une bonne soirée Papa, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien pour moi. D'accord ?

- Oui. Mais surtout Bella, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, et j'arriverais dans la seconde. Tu… tu es réellement sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Certaine, Papa, allez, file, tu vas être en retard.

- Ah… euh… oui.

Il se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- A demain, ma puce.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, je ressentis étrangement le poids de la solitude. Depuis se qui s'était passé, c'était réellement la première fois que je me retrouvais toute seule. Il y avait bien sur eu tous les moments où j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Mais je sentais toujours une présence dans la maison.

Or, maintenant, j'étais réellement seule. Et je regrettais durant un millième de seconde d'avoir obligé mon père à aller chez les Cullen.

* * *

Les deux premières heures de cette soirée, je les passais dans le salon, assise dans le noir. J'avais déjà reçue trois messages de mon père.

Le premier :

_Je suis arrivé. Tout le monde est déçu de ne pas te voir._

_Tout va bien de ton côté ?_

_Bisous ma puce_

J'avais instantanément regretté de ne pas avoir appelé les Cullen pour m'excuser de ne pas venir. Cependant, j'avais bien vite chassé cette culpabilité loin de mon esprit.

Bien sur, j'avais tout de suite répondu à son message, de peur qu'il n'appelle à la maison toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir s'il y avait un problème.

Le deuxième :

_N'oublis pas que le frigo est rempli, et qu'il y a des pizzas dans le congélateur._

_Tu as déjà mangé ?_

Et enfin le troisième :

_Tout se passe bien ?_

Ma dernière réponse :

_Le rôle de Papa poule ne te va pas._

Je me surpris à sourire en lui envoyant ce message. Mais lorsque je m'en rendis compte, mes traits redevinrent tendus.

Je ne sus combien de temps, je restai assise dans mon canapé, n'ayant même pas la force de me lever pour aller manger quelque chose, mais se fut des coups frappés à la porte qui me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je sursautais, me demandant qui pouvait bien à 22h00 venir frapper à ma porte. J'eus soudainement peur que les journalistes ou encore les furies de l'église soient au courant d'où j'habitais.

Je m'avançais lentement vers la porte, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Bella, c'est moi, Edward, _entendis-je derrière la porte._

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan de départ que quelqu'un vienne frapper à ma porte, et encore moins lui.

J'ouvris lentement la porte, priant pour que tout ceci sorte seulement de ma tête. Et malheureusement il était bien là, encore plus beau que ce matin. Je me fustigeais pour avoir de telles pensées.

-Bonsoir, _souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement_.

- Euh… Salut. Il y a un problème, _demandais-je tout d'un coup, inquiète qu'il est pu se passer quelque chose avec mon père._

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je passais juste te voir.

- Mais… tu n'es pas censé être avec toute ta famille là ?

- Oui, toi aussi, se moqua-t-il.

Je rougis, honteuse, qu'ils puissent m'en vouloir de ne pas être venue et surtout de ne pas les avoir prévenue.

- Je suis désolée… J'ai oublié de vous appeler, je sais que j'aurais dû, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas courtois mais…

- Bella, je plaisante, _me dit-il_. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue, _me demanda-t-il sans me lâcher du regard._

J'hésitais pendant quelques secondes à lui sortir une excuse bidon, mais je me doutais que Charlie s'était déjà occupé de leur dire pourquoi je n'étais pas à leurs côtés ce soir.

- C'est… trop difficile, _soufflais-je, _je n'aurais jamais tenu toute une soirée Edward. Supporter le regard des autres, faire semblant d'être bien, sourire quand on te sourit. Répondre quand on te parle. J'en suis incapable, pour l'instant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Bella, nous ne sommes pas les Autres. Mes parents vous ont invité aujourd'hui, pas pour que vous jouiez la comédie, et toi en particulier. Pas pour que tu souris toute la soirée, ou que tu nous fasses de long monologue. Non, juste pour que tu sois entourée, que tu te réhabitues à être en présence d'autres personnes. Pour que l'on puisse te soutenir, ainsi que ton père. Ce n'est pas en restant cloisonné chez toi, toute seule, dans le noir, que tu parviendras à avancer.

- Qui te dis, que j'étais seule dans le noir, _soufflais-je durement, irritée qu'il puisse voir ma détresse, _j'étais en train de lire, je te signale.

- Le salon était éteint, ainsi que ta cuisine, ainsi que ta chambre, et aussi la salle de bain. Mais je t'accorde que je ne suis pas allé vérifier la chambre de ton père.

- Tu as finit de te foutre de moi, Edward.

- Ce n'est pas le but recherché, Bella, j'aimerais juste te faire réagir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir, _soufflais-je, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il commençait à être de trop._

- Je suis venu te chercher, _sourit-il_.

- Qu… quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Je ne sortirais pas de cette maison ce soir, Edward, n'insiste pas.

- Bella, tu viendras avec moi, ce soir. Même si je dois passer des heures à te convaincre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward ?

- Parce que je veux t'aider, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'en ai fait la promesse, et je la tiendrai. Et puis, ce n'est pas en restant chez toi que tu iras mieux.

- Et si je ne veux pas aller mieux, _insistais-je_.

- Pas à moi, Bella. Et puis, je ne te laisse pas le choix, Bella.

- Je faillis lui claquer la porte au nez, et la fermer à double tour, pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas tenté de rentrer de lui-même. Je pris une grande respiration, pour me calmer.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de venir, Edward, soufflais-je.

- Esmé était vraiment triste que tu ne sois pas venue.

- Je lui enverrais des fleurs pour me faire pardonner.

- Ton père est vraiment inquiet quand tu es loin de lui.

- Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois, il finira par s'y habituer, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper aimeraient te voir.

- Nous aurons d'autres occasions.

Il eut un rapide sourire, et un rire moqueur.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, hein ?

- Oui, et j'ai encore d'autres réponses en réserve si tu veux tout savoir. Sinon, tu as d'autres raisons aussi bonnes que celles que tu viens de me citer ?

- Oui, j'en ai encore, une.

- Alors, je t'écoute, dis_-je sans pouvoir retenir un soupir d'énervement._

- J'aimerai réellement passer du temps avec toi, Bella, _souffla-t-il, en me regardant longuement dans les yeux._

Ce regard… J'étais incapable d'y résister.

- Euh… Non… Enfin, je…

- S'il te plaît, Bella, _me coupa-t-il_, viens avec moi, et je te promets que dès que tu commences à être fatiguée, ou que tu ne supportes plus d'être autant entourée. Je te ramène chez toi

- Edward, je suis en pyjama.

- J'avais déjà remarqué, oui, _se moqua-t-il, et je rougis instantanément._ Très sexy, au faite.

- S'il te plaît, Edward, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

Il me regarde durant quelques secondes, et je faillis durant quelques secondes, flancher.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire ni pour ton père, ni pour moi, fais-le alors pour Jacob, tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu finisses en ermite au fond de ta maison.

Je le détestais durant quelques secondes d'utiliser cet argument.

- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de lui pour me convaincre, c'est du chantage.

- Je n'aime pas le faire Bella, et ce n'est pas du chantage, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour te convaincre à l'avenir, je l'utiliserai sans hésitations, parce que je sais que seul l'argument « Jacob » marche sur toi, et rien d'autre, pas même moi…

Il finit sa phrase avec un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si quelque chose lui déplaisait. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit :

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber Bella, alors soit tu nous rends les choses faciles à tous les deux en allant enfiler quelque chose et en me suivant, soit tu te prépares à me supporter jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

J'essayais de réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver un argument pour qu'il me laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Il me lança un regard qui indiquait clairement que je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

- Va t'habiller Bella, s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

- Tu veux réellement que ce soit moi qui aille fouiller dans tes tiroirs pour dénicher quelque chose à te mettre ? Se serait assez gênant pour toi que je tombe sur des sous-vêtements sexy, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je souris à ma remarque, et un léger rire m'échappa.

- Tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris Bella, _reprit-il, et je rougis instantanément._

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein, _soupirais-je tout d'un coup, ayant tout d'un coup une idée germant dans ma tête._

- Non, c'est certain, _rie-t-il._

- Alors attend moi, _soupirais-je_, je vais me changer.

Il fronça tout d'un coup les sourcils, et me regarda longuement, et j'eus peur qu'il devine ce que je comptais faire.

- Sérieusement, tu capitules aussi vite, _s'étonna-t-il._

- Tu préfères peut-être que je continue de faire une scène pendant des heures ?

- Non, non ! Mais je m'attendais à faire face à une Bella enragée, que je devrais porter sur l'épaule de force jusqu'à la voiture pour l'emmener, _sourit-il._

- Et bien nous dirons que la Bella enragée à décider de ne pas apparaître ce soir.

Il rit et me demanda d'aller me changer. Je montais en vitesse, et priais pour que les clés soient bien restées sur la porte d'entrée, je prenais tout mon temps pour me changer, le cœur battant la chamade à chaque fois que je pensais à ce que j'allais faire. Après tout, si je voulais être tranquille, je devais utiliser les grands moyens.

En descendant, je le vis qui m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, toujours suspicieux.

- Bon, on y va, _soupirais-je, en tentant de mettre le plus de désespoir possible dans ma voix, ce à quoi je n'eus aucun mal._

- Oui, _sourit-il en passant la porte._

Je profitais de ce court instant, pour fermer à toute vitesse la porte derrière lui, et fermer à double tour. Il se retourna rapidement, pour me voir le regarder à travers la porte, le regard victorieux, et en brandissant vivement les clés pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne sortirais pas ce soir, Edward.

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Bella, _rigola-t-il._

- Ah oui, et tu comptes faire comment maintenant pour venir me chercher, mise à part casser la vitre !

Il me regarda longuement avec un petit sourire qui me fit rapidement perdre le mien. J'essayais de me rappeler si la porte était bien fermée à l'arrière ou si toutes les fenêtres l'étaient aussi.

- Donc tu es sur de ne pas vouloir sortir toute seule, _demanda-t-il en me coupant dans mes pensées, et j'eus du mal à savoir si c'était parce qu'il préparait quelque chose ou parce que j'avais gagné et qu'il allait s'en aller._

Je lui fis signe que oui.

Comme au ralenti, je le vis mettre la main dans sa poche, sans pour autant me lâcher du regard. Mon coeur s'emballa, à la pensée que j'allais me faire avoir. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de clés qui s'entrechoquent. Et en quelques secondes, une paire de clé apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Je reconnus sans peine la paire de clé qu'utilisait mon père, il s'approcha de la porte, et je l'entendis introduire les clés dans la serrure.

Je restais totalement paralysée, et je vis comme au ralenti la porte s'ouvrir, sur un Edward, apparemment très fier de lui.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, _rie-t-il_.

- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. C'est… c'est une violation de domicile.

- Ton père se doutait que jamais tu n'accepterais, alors il m'a donné ces clés. Donc j'ai son accord pour rentrer dans cette maison.

- Tu ne me forceras pas à sortir d'ici.

- Tu veux parier ?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, il se précipitait sur moi, et me balançait sur ses épaules.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ! EDWARD ! LACHE-MOI, REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE.

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter, et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, il ferma la porte derrière lui, et je l'entendis tourner les clés dans la serrure. J'étais totalement ébahie parce qu'il était en train de faire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il attachait ma ceinture dans sa voiture. Je le vis faire le tour de la voiture sans me lâcher une seule fois du regard. Il ne parla qu'une fois installée à son poste de conduite.

- Je suis désolée Bella, tu vas surement m'en vouloir, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

- POUR MON BIEN ! Tu me kidnappes chez moi, et tu penses faire ça pour mon bien. Je… je vais porter plainte. Et… et tu vas finir en prison pour le reste de ta vie, dans la section grands criminels, avec des hommes qui voudront te faire la peau à chaque fois que tu sortiras de ta cellule, pour avoir kidnappé une jeune femme !

Il me regarda durant quelques secondes avec de grands yeux ronds puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de mes propos.

- C'est donc ça la Bella enragée dont me parlait ton père. Je dois dire qu'il avait raison, c'est hilarant ! Tu te rends compte Bella que c'est la première fois que tu parles autant depuis l'enterrement de Jacob, et surtout pour dire un truc aussi dément ?

- C'est parce que je suis énervé.

- Je vais t'énerver plus souvent alors à l'avenir.

- Pourquoi, pour m'entendre dire des choses totalement stupides, et pour que tu puisses te moquer de moi ?

- Non, pour que tu continues de parler. J'aime t'entendre parler...

- Oh…

Je me rendis compte que nous n'avions toujours pas démarré, et il sembla comprendre mes pensées.

- Ecoutes Bella, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça ce soir, mais tu dois sortir, tu le sais, tu dois continuer de vivre, ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais maintenant tu dois te reprendre en main. Et je peux t'aider, ton père peut t'aider, ma famille peut t'aider. Mais pour cela, tu dois laisser t'aider. Si tu n'y mets pas du tient, alors nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi. Alors maintenant je te laisse le choix. Soit tu me suis ce soir, tu passes une bonne soirée chez nous, et petit à petit tu nous laisses te montrer que la vie vaut le coût d'être vécu. Soit, je te laisse descendre de cette voiture, tu rentres chez toi, et tu continues ta vie d'ermite, en sachant qu'un jour plus personne ne sera là pour toi.

- Sympathique comme perspective.

- C'est pourtant la vérité Bella, _assena-t-il_, je veux bien me battre pour toi, et avec toi, mais maintenant j'ai besoin que tu y mettes du tien. A toi de choisir.

Je restais pendant quelques secondes à le regarder, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Son visage était devenu sérieux, toute trace de moquerie avait maintenant disparu de son visage, et je pouvais voir qu'il attendait désormais ma réponse. Je soufflais un bon coup, la réponse apparent clairement dans mon esprit.

- Ils ont déjà pris le dessert, _demandais-je doucement._

Il me regarda quelques secondes, se demandant certainement de quoi je parlais, puis je le vis soupirer doucement, surement rassuré, et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Non, nous t'attendions justement, maman a même préparé une assiette, au cas où, si tu n'avais pas encore mangé. Tu as mangé ce soir Bella ?

- Je n'avais pas très faim.

- Tu vas voir, lorsque tu gouteras ce que maman nous a concocté, ton appétit reviendra vite, _sourit-il en démarrant la voiture._

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward.

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il semblait se retenir de me dire quelque chose, puis finalement, il parla :

- Je tiens à toi Bella, et te voir te refermer sur toi-même, ça me tue. Je comprends réellement ta douleur, mais maintenant, je veux t'aider. Et je n'abandonnerais pas. J'ai beau avoir gagné une petite bataille ce soir, je n'ai pas gagné la guerre, je le sais. Je sais qu'à certains moments, tu recommenceras à te renfermer sur toi-même, mais à partir de maintenant, il est hors de question que tu sois continuellement ainsi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, Edward.

- J'en ai une idée, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ta famille va m'en vouloir tu penses ?

- Bien sur que non, ils t'adorent trop pour t'en vouloir. Mais tu m'as fait perdre mon pari face à Emmett, tu me dois 20$. Il était certain que tu ne viendrais pas, moi je pensais tout le contraire.

- Je suis bien dans cette voiture pour venir, alors techniquement, c'est toi qui gagne le pari.

- Ce n'est pas faux ! Il va être vert quand il te verra ! Enfin, je le connais, il préfère te savoir avec nous, que toute seule. Ma famille t'adore, tu sais.

- Et c'est réciproque, même si en ce moment, je ne suis pas sympa avec vous.

- Personne ne t'en veut, Bella. Ta façon de réagir est totalement compréhensible.

- Mais, je m'en prends à vous, alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Au contraire, vous êtes toujours là pour m'épauler, et moi tout ce que je fais pour vous c'est de vous envoyer balader.

- Tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami, Bella, _il me regarda, se demandant surement comment je réagissais à cette phrase, malgré le fait que mes entrailles se tordirent, je croisai les doigts pour que mon visage reste totalement neutre_, personne ne peut t'en vouloir de réagir ainsi.

- Je vais être plus gentil avec vous tous, je te le promets Edward.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, et je fus, une fois de plus subjuguée par ces yeux d'une profondeur totalement envoutante.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois tout garder pour toi, Bella. Au contraire, il faut que tu parles, que ce soit à moi, à ton père, ou à un membre de ma famille, ou même à n'importe qui, ne gardes jamais ta tristesse pour toi. Promets-moi Bella que si un jour tu as besoin de parler tu ne garderas pas ça pour toi. Moi, je serais toujours là. Toujours.

- Je le sais Edward, et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

- On est arrivé, _souffla-t-il, et j'eus l'impression qu'il était aussi déçu que moi que l'on soit obligé de quitter cet habitacle._

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et il vint rapidement à mes côtés, mon cœur battait à toute allure, certainement parce que j'appréhendais le fait de me retrouver en présence d'autant de personne en si peu de temps.

Tout se passera bien, Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, _souffla-t-il près de mon oreille._

J'hochais la tête, totalement en confiance à ces côtés. Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, j'étais bien à ses côtés, et je m'en voulais de ressentir ce bien-être. Mon meilleur ami venait de mourir il n'y avait seulement que quelques jours et malgré ma profonde tristesse, je ne parvenais pas à faire taire mon cœur en présence d'Edward.

Car oui, je le savais, l'attitude d'Edward à mon égard provoquait chez moi des sensations, que, même avec Jacob, je n'avais jamais ressenti. Et je m'en voulais tellement de ressentir ce genre de… sentiments maintenant.

Edward du ressentir mon malaise, car il se stoppa et me retourna pour que l'on se retrouve face à face.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dis.

- Merci, Edward, merci d'être là.

Je voulus me retourner pour continuer d'avancer, mais il me retint encore une fois.

- Bella… Si un jour, tu as envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé, ce soir-là. Saches que je serais là.

- Je… je n'aurais jamais la force de parler de ce qui s'est passé. Jamais personne, ne saura, Edward.

- Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans un mois, et peut-être pas dans un an. Mais un jour Bella, tu auras besoin de parler de ça, et saches juste que je serais la personne qui t'écouteras.

Je ne répondis rien, ne voulant pas partir dans une autre discussion qui ne finirait pas, je sentis son bras se poser sur ma taille, et nous avançâmes en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Ce soir-là, je sentis au plus profond de moi, que quelque chose venait de changer. Je savais que les prochaines semaines seraient difficiles, mais je savais aussi que désormais je n'étais plus seule. Et que, grâce à l'aide de personnes chères à mon cœur, un jour peut-être, je pourrais sourire à la vie.

Comme me l'avait fait promettre mon meilleur ami, cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je crois que c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit. Je suis même sur que certains moments ne servent à rien.**

**J'ai essayé de mettre un petit d'humour dans ce chapitre, parce que toujours dans le dramatique c'est déprimant, et c'est tout le contraire de ma personnalité. C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai du mal à écrire les sentiments de Bella, je crois. En tout cas, sur le moment où Edward ouvre la porte, je me suis bien marré, parce que j'imaginais très bien la tête de Bella en le voyant quand même entré. Et surtout sa tirade à propos de la prison lorsqu'elle était dans la voiture.**

**Dîtes-moi si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Et surtout, merci aux personnes qui me suivent, malgré le fait que je poste très peu souvent, et qui continue de me montrer qu'ils aiment mon histoire.**

**Je vais essayer de poster beaucoup plus souvent, au moins une fois par mois, je n'attendrais plus des mois entiers avant de le faire. J'espère que ça vous va comme ça. Et promis dès que j'ai du temps j'en poste plus.**

**Allez gros bisous, et à très bientôt.**

**P.**


	11. ANNONCE

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Comme pour "Le plus beau des combats". Je vous annonce aujourd'hui que cette histoire s'arrêtera là.**

**J'avais beaucoup beaucoup d'idées pour cette histoire, puis le temps a passé, et j'ai perdu mon imagination, je n'étais plus autant motivée.  
**

**Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je propose à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous de reprendre l'histoire. **

**J'ai adoré cette histoire, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère que si quelqu'un la reprend il y prendra autant de plaisir que moi.**

**Si vous voulez la reprendre, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, à me donner votre adresse mail pour qu'on puisse discuter de vos motivations, de ce que vous aimeriez faire de l'histoire etc ...**

**Je n'ai qu'une seule condition à la reprise : un Happy-End pour fin. Sinon vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez !**

**Voilà j'espère que cette histoire sera reprise, car elle mérite d'être approfondie !**

**A très bientôt je l'espère !**

**P.**

**P.S: une autre de mes fictions est à reprendre, je vous laisse aller voir dans mon profil la fiction intitulée : "Le plus beau des combats"**


End file.
